Emrys verus Emrys
by weepingelm
Summary: When one of his brothers dies in an accident Merlin looks after his young niece, even though he is only nineteen. Then four years later his other brother marries and with his new wife wants custody of Freya. What lengths will the two go to win the case. Modern AU, M/M relationship. homophobic language, violence
1. Chapter 1

Morgana burst into her brother's office without knocking, which was nothing new she never knocked. "Arthur you have to do something!"

Arthur looked up in exasperation he was doing he was very busy and didn't have time for his sister's hysterics. "Leave me alone Morgana, I have to get this merger sorted out" Arthur Pendragon was the CEO of a large pharmaceutical company that had been started by his father but had gone from strength to strength under his leadership, after his father had handed over the reins when he remarried and moved abroad. At twenty nine he was doing a job many older and more experienced men would have found stressful.

"No Arthur this is important, you have to help him, they can't do this to him, they just can't its inhuman" she put her hands on her brothers desk and glared at him. "I wouldn't have had to come here if you were normal and went home at five like everyone else."

Arthur realising that he wouldn't get anything done until he had got rid of his sister stopped what he was doing "It's only six I'm not that late! Alright sit down and tell me what's wrong" he hoped it wasn't another argument between his sister and her husband. Leon was one of his best friends and he hated it when he was expected to get involved in their tumultuous relationship.

"His brother has turned up and is going to ruin his life!" Morgana shouted

Arthur raised his hand "Hang on Leon hasn't got a brother"

"Not Leon you fool MERLIN!"

Arthur took a deep breath, Merlin was his best friend and had been since they had met years before when Merlin's Mum had been his parent's housekeeper. Merlin had two older brothers but it had been Merlin who was six years younger that Arthur had bonded with, they had got on almost straight away, Arthur had always been very protective of the younger man, his sister was also very good friends with him, hell everyone who ever met him was, he was that sort of guy. "Right start from the beginning and make sense this time!"

Morgana took a deep breath before speaking again. "Merlin rang me, he was so upset. He had a letter from some solicitors, Mordred is trying to get custody of Freya, he has got married recently and says he can give his niece a better life and that Merlin isn't caring for her properly. Arthur he can't do, can he?"

Arthur looked shocked this was bad. Freya was Merlin and Mordred's niece, her parents, William and Helen along with Merlin's mother, Hunith, had died in a car crash that had left the little girl an orphan at five years old. Merlin had been nineteen when it had happened, and had immediately given up university to look after his niece. Mordred was a year older than Merlin, and had been happy for his brother to take full responsibility for the small girl. Helen had been an orphan so there was no one else and Merlin wouldn't let his niece go into the care system even if his brother encouraged it. Despite his grief at losing his mother and William, Merlin had done a good job for the past four years and Freya was a well-adjusted little girl. All right materially they didn't have much and lived in a grotty two bed flat, but Merlin showered the girl with love. He worked from home doing low paid work that meant they could just about get by. Merlin had refused all help, saying he was capable of providing for the two of them, refusing to use any of Freya small inheritance to help. When Freya started school Merlin had found a second term time job to help with his finances. Mordred had visited the pair three or four times a year, but had never helped his brother financially even when he had stared work. He had even taken half of the small amount his mother had left in he will saying it was his right and he needed it.

"I don't know Morgana but we can look into it" Arthur told her "Have you asked Lance" Lance was another mutual friend who worked in the social work system.

Morgana rolled her eyes "Of course I have, he says that if Mordred and his new wife can prove that they can provide a better home and that Merlin is failing in some way they would have a very good chance. Mordred has a good job and his new wife is a paediatric nurse who is willing to give up work to look after Freya. That flat of Merlin's is in poor condition and Freya suffers from asthma so it could be argued it would be in Freya's best interests. You know the Social services wouldn't let Merlin adopt her to start, with as he was so young and on his own and since then he's never bothered as he couldn't afford it"

"But that's not fair! Merlin has been arguing with his landlord for over a year about the damp, and has been trying to get on the housing list for one of the council houses." Arthur paused "I tried to get him to let me rent him somewhere, but you know how stubborn he is, he thinks he's a failure if he can't do it himself. But they love each other so much it would be a sin to separate them"

Morgana looked at her brother her expression one of disgust "Mordred evidently says Merlin can have visitation rights. I suppose he could be trying to help, but he never has before."

Arthur looked up at his sister "I'll just tidy this up and I'll go and see Merlin there must be something we can do, don't worry Morgana we'll get this sorted somehow, those two can't be parted it would be criminal"

"Thank you Arthur, if you need anything let me know, and tell Merlin I will see him tomorrow. Tell him he can still take up my offer of living with us. We have a couple of spare rooms."

"I don't think that will solve anything Morgana, he has to be seen to be coping himself." Arthur said.

Arthur had an idea and as soon as his sister had gone he quickly phoned a lawyer friend. After that he made a few other phone calls and found out that Mordred's wife's mother was Morgause King who was a top lawyer in family law so if Merlin was to have a chance of winning, drastic measures would need to be taken and quickly.

Within half an hour Arthur was driving to one of the more run down areas of Camelot and parking up, He went up to Merlin's flat that was the top floor of a terrace house. Knocking on the door he waited for Merlin to answer. When he did Arthur saw his friend was in a state, but clearly trying to hold it together for Freya. "Morgana told you, did she?" Merlin asked gloomily his always unruly hair sticking up everywhere and his cerulean eyes red and puffy.

"She did, where's Freya?" Arthur asked as he stepped in the flat, didn't want to say too much in front of the young girl. With that there was a screech and Arthur found his arms full of a slender built young girl.

"Hello Uncle Arthur I didn't know you were coming" Arthur hugged her.

"I came to see your papa" Freya had started calling Merlin that when she began school, Merlin said he thought it made her feel more like her friends. He suggested papa as she had had a daddy and Merlin didn't want him to be forgotten.

Freya looked sad "They want to take me away" she had tears in her eyes "I don't want to go"

"I know you don't darling, can you let me talk to your papa please?" Arthur looked at the little girl and he felt so sad and angry that they both had to go through this.

Freya looked at her papa "Can I go and see Nikki" That was her friend in the down stairs flat.

"You can but no going outside unless it's their garden and be back in an hour" Merlin hugged the small girl "And be a good girl, have you got your inhaler?"

"Yes papa in my pocket" With that she ran off

Merlin looked his best friend "I had to tell her. Mordred and Kara are coming to see her tomorrow with the social worker" Merlin looked heartbroken "I don't want her to go, but perhaps I ought to, they can give her a better life"

"Merlin material things aren't what she needs, she needs you!" Arthur said "You have to fight this"

"Look around you Arthur! It's damp and she doesn't even have anywhere to play, it might have been better if they had let me keep mums place or Wills but they were both privately rented and they wouldn't let me rent them. I can't give her what they can" Merlin paused "Kara can't have kids, from an illness when she was a child, they will have to adopt to have kids and at least Freya is Mordred's family" Merlin took a deep breath trying to pull himself together "Let me make a cup of tea, that's what mum always did when anyone was upset."

Arthur followed Merlin into the tiny kitchenette and once the kettle was on he hugged his friend. "We will get this sorted. Why not let me rent a place for you or even move into mine?"

"That won't show I can look after her!" Merlin angrily wiped a tear from his cheek "Look around Arthur, this is a dump, second hand furniture, paint peeling of the walls where it's so damp and mould on the windows no matter how often I clean it"

"Yes Merlin it does have that, but it also have love and lots of it. You have helped Freya in ways you don't realise, love is more important than anything. I know that you know what my father is like. I would have rather been somewhere like this with love and affection than what we had as kids. I envy Freya and what she's got, and so does Morgana." Arthur said to his friend. "Don't you dare give up now, anyway I have an idea and I want you to hear me out?"

They sat and had their cup of tea and then the doorbell went. Merlin got up to answer it, Arthur heard Merlin's voice go angry "You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow"

Mordred's voice replied "That's no way to speak to us brother, we just want the best for Freya and you can't do that. Kara's mother is a lawyer who deals with these cases you don't stand a chance unless you suddenly come into a lot of money. So just make things easier on yourself and Freya"

Arthur heard what was being said and acted quickly and instinctively, he had wanted to talk his idea through with Merlin but perhaps this would be better. He took off his jacket and tie and untucked half his shirt, then pushed of his shoes, so it would seem like they had been comfortable. Then he walked up and placed his hands around Merlin's waist from the back and pulled the raven haired man into him, his hand creeping up under Merlin's t shirt. He felt him stiffen and hoped he wouldn't give the game away.

"Hello Mordred" the blonde smirked "I was hoping you would turn up, we have some news for you and you should be the first to know, I have finally persuaded Merlin to marry me." Arthur felt Merlin tense even more "Also I wanted to talk to you about Freya I heard what you were trying, and unfortunately you left it too late, we can give Freya a home without upsetting her life. They are moving to Pendragon Manor once we are married and my lawyer Ms Annis says you haven't got a hopes chance." Arthur smirked "You should have just told him darling and saved him a journey" Arthur kissed the back of Merlin's neck.

As Mordred turned to his wife Arthur whispered in the shocked Merlin's ear "Trust me please"

Merlin looked round at Arthur in shock and as he did Arthur put his hand around Merlin's neck and pulled him in for a kiss to cover up the other man's confusion. Arthur looked up at Mordred with a smile "Come back tomorrow as planned you can speak to Freya then, I think you will find she is very happy and that's all you want isn't it"

Mordred glared at the two men, he wondered just what they had interrupted looking at the state of the normally immaculate blonde. "You haven't been going out I would have known!"

"And when do you ever visit Mordred? You can't blame us for not telling you, you are hardly close to your brother are you? We haven't told anyone much" Arthur told Merlin's brother.

Trying to bluff it out Mordred snarled "You're a liar Pendragon you haven't even been dating! This is all a lie to stop us having Freya. I won't let you get away with it."

Arthur smiled "No I'm not, we have been together for over a year, but Merlin didn't want to make it official, you know what he's like to independent for his own good. We love each other and I love Freya like a daughter" At least the bit about Freya wasn't a lie.

Kara glared at the couple and snapped at Merlin "You're not going to get away with this mummy says we can have Freya and we will"

Merlin was still too shocked to speak so Arthur replied "Freya isn't something you can buy, she's a human being with feelings, so push off" with that Arthur moved Merlin back and closed the door. Then he gently put his hand over Merlin's mouth "Wait until we are sure their gone" he whispered. Arthur moved to the window and looked out to see Mordred driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur turned and tucked in his shirt and picked up his tie.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Merlin demanded. "What do you mean telling my brother we were going to get married?"

Arthur looked at his friend "It was a spur of the moment thing, I did speak to Ms Annis today and she said that's about the only thing that would be one hundred percent sure of you keeping Freya. Look Merlin you are a wonderful man and I know you want to be independent, but right now you have to think of Freya, she loves you and it will break her heart to leave you. Marry me and move into my place and that way you can stay together." He paused looking at Merlin's shocked face "I love Freya and it would be a pleasure to have you both with me, I haven't got anyone, nor am I likely to have, and nor have you, please think about it at least or better still ask Freya."

"You could have spoken to me first!" Merlin looked at his friend as understanding dawned "You are a colossal prat you know that don't you! I can't live off you it wouldn't be right!"

"Yes it would, what else do I do with my money, and if you're that worried you would be doing me a favour. The house is too big and I get lonely when I am home, if you were there at least I'd come home to someone and maybe even a cooked meal" Arthur grinned "Please Merlin ask Freya at least"

"Ask me what?" came a voice from the door "Why are you arguing Papa?" Freya was stood at the door her eyes wide as saucers "Was that Uncle Mordred?"

Merlin walked up to his niece and bent down and picked her up "Papa I'm too big" she said to him

"You will never be too big for a hug from Papa" Merlin smiled at Freya "Yes that was Uncle Mordred and Aunty Kara they came a day early, they will come back tomorrow"

Merlin have Freya a rueful look as the girl asked "You haven't answered me Papa, what did Uncle Arthur want to ask me?"

"Come and sit down Freya and we will have a talk." After they were all settled down on the sofa Merlin looked at the girl he considered his daughter "I told you Uncle Mordred and Kara what you to go and live with them, they can look after you better than me" he got no further when Freya started to cry.

"I don't want to. I love you best. I won't leave you, Mummy and Daddy left me you can't" she cried.

"I don't want to lose you either darling, and I would still see you lots." Merlin hugged Freya "But I might not be able to stop it"

Arthur looked at the couple and his resolve hardened, he would use any tactics to keep the two together. "Freya I had an idea but your papa thinks it's a bad one"

Freya turned to Arthur, tears running down her face then she turned back to Merlin, she didn't speak but it was clear she wanted him to tell her. She might only be nine but she wasn't an idiot. Merlin glared at Arthur then turned to Freya "It's not as easy as Uncle Arthur thinks poppet. He wants us to go and live at his house, but to make sure we stay together Uncle Arthur and I would have to marry."

Freya looked at Merlin "But you love each other don't you? Mary at school has two daddies so boys can marry"

"Uncle Arthur and I are best friends Freya, it's not the same." Merlin protested.

Freya looked at Arthur "Do you love papa?" she demanded

"I do Freya, I love you as well and I want to help you stay together." Arthur smiled at little girl knowing if he won her over Merlin would agree.

"Arthur that's underhand and wrong I won't have you using Freya like this, she's too young to understand, we would be lying" Merlin looked at Freya "It is wrong to lie just so you can get your own way"

"But Papa I don't want to leave you…it's not lying, you do love each other, you've been friends for years and years Aunty Morgana says you're like a married couple. I will be a good girl, I promise please don't send me away! Please" Freya sobbed into her papa's chest heartbroken. Merlin's eyes filled with tears he glared at Arthur.

"Hush darling don't get upset please" Merlin begged her

Freya stood up and pushed Merlin away "You don't love me anymore you want to get rid of me like Georges Daddy, he left his mummy and that's what you want to do" she ran into her bedroom.

Merlin looked down at his hands and tried to compose himself "You are a bastard Pendragon, you had no right to do that! She means more to me than anything and you know it!"

"I know Merlin and you're right, but I want you both to stay together and I will do anything to get that to happen. Kara's mother is a top family lawyer you won't stand a chance unless you can prove you can provide for Freya as well, if not better than they can. Not unless you are really lucky with the judge and do you want to risk that?" Arthur moved next to Merlin and hugged him "It won't be any problem to share my house with you both, you're as good as family and you know it. Ideally I should have spoken to you first, I was going to, but when Mordred arrived I didn't get a chance. If I hadn't have said anything it wouldn't have been believable afterwards. It has to look real for it to work. That's why I came on strong" he looked at his friend "Morgana is right we are like an old married couple" he smirked.

Merlin looked at his friend "I don't know Arthur, its wrong, it's not right that we have to lie, I have been a father to Freya for four years how is it I can lose her that easily." He was a broken man.

"If the law was fair you wouldn't, Mordred would have helped you all these years as well if he thought anything of Freya, but he didn't. And now just because they can't have children of their own he wants to take her. The only reason he has a good job is because you gave up your chances to look after Freya. Don't let him win because of your pride Merlin!" Arthur stood up "I'll leave you to think but ring me in the morning, if we are going ahead with this we need to sort things out before your meeting with Mordred tomorrow. I will accept what you decide and help you anyway I can." He squeezed his friends shoulder "I'll go and kiss her goodbye before I go"

Arthur walked through to Freya's small bedroom and opened the door Freya was led on her bed crying as Arthur sat by her she threw herself into his arms "I don't want to go" she hiccupped through her sobs. "Why have I got to?"

"Let papa think about it Freya, I was wrong to tell you, your papa was right. He loves you very, very much and is trying to do the right thing for you. Don't be cross with him it's not his fault"

"I know he loves me, and I love him so why do they want to take me away. It's not papas fault the place is mouldy he cleans it every day" Freya sobbed "I hate Uncle Mordred"

"No you don't sweetheart not really, and if you do live with him your papa will still see you. He will always love you"

"But papa will be all alone and sad" Freya's small frame shuddered.

"I will look after your papa sweetheart, I promise" Arthur kissed Freya head "Now I'm going now, you go and give your papa a hug, he's as sad as you"


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur left the flat and went down to his car, he was emotionally exhausted. He didn't drive home but instead went to see his sister, while in the flat Freya crept out and found her papa crying on the sofa, she cuddled into him and they hugged each other. When they eventually stopped Freya gave Merlin a small smile "Uncle Arthur has promised to look after you if I can't, I know you love me papa and I love you"

Arthur pulled up outside his sister's house and went inside as Morgana opened the door. She walked through to the kitchen he brother followed. Leon was sitting at the table. He looked up as Arthur entered. "This is a rum business, how's Merlin?"

"Devastated so is Freya. I intend to do everything I can to help them"

Morgana squeezed his arm "I know you will but what can we do, I feel like going to see Mordred and killing the selfish b.."

"That won't help" Arthur injected, knowing his sister was more than capable of threatening Mordred. "Look I have come up with an idea that I hope Merlin will go for when he calms down, if he does only we three and Merlin must ever know the truth."

Morgana looked at her brother "Is it legal?"

"It probably the most borderline thing I have ever done, and might involve lying under oath. But I won't lie to you two" he hesitated "It's not final yet but I think Merlin will go for it. I've asked Merlin to marry me"

Leon looked puzzled "But you're not going out with him ….. are you?"

"No, but he is my best friend, although we have never been an item. I spoke to Mrs Annis and I did sort of tell her we were dating and thinking of marrying, and she said that would probably do it. So I asked him tonight. He said no but I think Freya will get him to change his mind" Arthur looked at his sister. "Look neither of us have anyone and I want to help"

Morgana looked knowingly at her brother "You sap, you used Freya against him didn't you?"

"Look I'm only telling you to so you don't seem surprised if it's announced. If he agrees I will tell everyone tomorrow" Arthur admitted. "I won't let him lose Freya"

Leon looked at Arthur as if he was mad "I hope you know what you're doing mate, don't get me wrong it's a great gesture but to marry, why not just say you are going to live together?"

"No it has to be formal" Arthur insisted. "Anyway I'm off home I just wanted you to know" with that he walked out.

After he had gone Leon turned to his wife "Well what do you think"

Morgana grinned "I think my brother has done a selfless and wonderful thing. I just hope it doesn't bite his backside"

"But marriage!" Leon looked stunned

"Leon you are a wonderful man but so unobservant sometimes, my brother has been in love with Merlin for years, he couldn't do anything else. Now perhaps Merlin will see it"

"He has! He never said anything to me" Leon looked shocked

"Leon, why do you think he's never had a relationship that has lasted longer than three dates? Because all the time he has been comparing them with Merlin. At least this has made him make a move."

At the flat that night Freya slept in Merlin's bed with him it was a squeeze as he only had a single but

she wouldn't leave him. The raven haired man led awake most of the night thinking things through. By the morning he had made up his mind. He got up and started to make the breakfast then woke up Freya for school. "Come on Poppet time to get up"

"I don't feel well can I stay home today?" she asked him

"No sweetheart, school is important. Now I have something to ask you" He looked at Freya and spoke again before he could change his mind. "Would you really like to live with Uncle Arthur? If I marry him you would have another papa and you would have to do as he said. I can't promise you won't have to live with Uncle Mordred but I would do my best and so would Uncle Arthur"

Freya threw her hands round Merlin's neck "I knew you loved him really, I promise to be a good girl" she beamed at him.

"Come on, school my girl, and make sure when Uncle Mordred comes later you are a good girl, he is your Uncle and he does love you"

"Yes Papa I promise…does that mean you will kiss Uncle Arthur?" she looked puzzled "only Mary's two daddies do"

"Yes I suppose so" Merlin said, he knew they would have to pretend it was a real relationship and for Freya's sake, they couldn't make her lie, she would have to think it was real as well or she would get confused, From now on he would be lying to her, and he hated the thought.

Merlin took Freya to school then went home and phoned Arthur as the blonde answered he asked "Hello Merlin have you made up your mind" Arthur was convinced Merlin wouldn't agree and it saddened him, he couldn't see what else he could do.

Merlin took a deep breath "Thank you Arthur I agree, but on one condition, Freya doesn't know it's a lie, she's convinced we love each other and I won't have her growing up having to live the lie with us, she's nine it wouldn't be fair."

Arthur let out the breath he had been holding "That's great, I agree it wouldn't be fair on her. Morgana at least helped us with that one, with her constant bitching about us." Arthur was relieved "Look I will come round for when Mordred's there what time is he coming?"

"He's supposed to be coming at two, and he is bringing the social worker with him to look at the place, yet again, but Ms Lake was round about a month ago so I know what she will say" Merlin sounded upset. "I have had her round every few months since I took on Freya, she's convinced I am a bad father, I hoped she would help get us moved, but I think she believes I was using Freya to get a better house. If they weren't so short of foster parents I'm sure I would have lost Freya a long time ago"

"I'll get there early then, and Merlin don't worry, you will keep her. I'll phone Ms Annis and get her on the case. I did sort of mention yesterday that we were an item. Just in case I wanted to build a picture" Arthur said sheepishly. "I hoped you would agree, sorry but I didn't see what else you could do"

"Your right Arthur, and you are a good friend, I'm just sorry you have to tie yourself to us this way. Don't worry if you want to see other people I won't expect you not to, After all I'm ruining your life" Merlin sounded lost "But I don't have a choice"

"Merlin don't be daft, I have no plans to see anyone and you aren't ruining my life, you are adding to it, it will be good to have Freya around, I was getting a sad and lonely person. Not to mention you are a good cook!"

"Thinking of your belly again Pendragon" Merlin said rising to their normal banter

"What else could it be, now stop worrying and try not to mope, do you want Morgana to pick up Freya from school?" Arthur asked

"No Gwen is, I had it arranged already, as the social worker wants to talk without Freya to start with." Merlin paused "Arthur I'm scared, what if I lose her?"

"I told you, you won't, I'm not Pendragon for nothing. Now chill out and after they have left I'm taking the pair of you out for a meal to celebrate our engagement." Arthur paused "Look Merlin I know you're uncomfortable with this but can I tell some of our friends, only we need to make this look good if it's going to work"

"Oh my god everyone will know, they will think we're…..oh my god I've got to tell Uncle Gaius! What will he think" Merlin's voice was full of panic

"Morgana and Leon know the truth of course, but no one else OK, you're not worried because you will be in a gay relationship are you? I mean I'm gay anyway but I don't think that bit through" Arthur felt like hitting himself he knew Merlin had never dated, either men or woman.

There was a nervous laugh at the other end of the phone, "It's a bit late for that Pendragon, but for your information I'm not sure what I am! I mean I have never dated, I was studying too hard and to skint before Freya and being a one parent family doesn't give you much chance. So you are safe!"

As soon as Arthur was off of the phone he rang Ms Annis "Hello it's Arthur, the matter I rang you up about yesterday, well I have spoken to Mr Emrys and we are going to bring our marriage plans forward and we would like you to represent us."

"I see, Arthur this is a real marriage, you're not just doing this out of some sort of misguided loyalty or need to help? Sorry but I do need to know and I haven't heard you talk about Mr Emrys as other than a good friend before" Lindsay Annis asked frankly.

"It's real, it's true we've known each other for years, but over the past year we've found it was more than friendship. Merlin is a truly remarkable man. It's also true we would have waited longer if this hadn't happened. Merlin was reluctant because of his lack of funds against mine, but not because of anything else he is a fiercely independent man. But we love each other and I am also very fond of his niece. We haven't made much fuss about our relationship as Merlin didn't want to upset Freya if it didn't work out." Arthur tried to sound as sincere as he could.

"Alright I will look into it, did you say the meeting is this afternoon?"

"It is but I think this is just first stage, I plan to be there"

"Let me know what happens and when the formal stuff happens give me as much notice and I will attend. Morgause King is a slippery customer" Ms Annis told Arthur as she finished the call.

Arthur than rang his sister "Morgana I though you should know the good news Merlin and I are engaged, he accepted"

"Oh Arthur I am so pleased for you, what did Freya say?" Morgana sounded truly happy

"She's happy, said you were right that we were like an old married couple!"

"I'm coming in to see you!" she told her brother "we have a lot to discuss"

"Don't bother I have work to do and we have a meeting this afternoon about Freya." Arthur told his sister "But I give you permission to spread the happy news that was are in love and will be marrying soon."

"I will brother, and I understand, everyone will be surprised, but then maybe not, after all you are very good friends I think some will say they knew all along. Are you going to ring Uther or do you want me to?" Morgana asked

"Oh shit I suppose I'd better" Arthur said reluctantly.

"Good luck with that" she put the phone down before he could say any more. Now it was up to him to see it worked.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur picked up the phone after checking the time difference to make sure his father would be up. His father's wife Helen answered "Hello Helen is father there?"

"He is he will be pleased to hear from you, you're alright I hope?" his step mother was a nice woman and Arthur hoped she would stop his father erupting.

"The thing is I am going to give him some news he won't like, sorry but I thought I should warn you"

"Oh dear, do you want me to tell him?"

"No, but before you had he to him I'm getting married to Merlin in a few weeks" Arthur hoped Helen would be able to calm Uther, he had a heart condition and he didn't Want to worsen it.

"Well first congratulations and I hope you will be very happy. Is that the son of Uther's old housekeeper? The one with the child?"

"Yes it is, marrying a man with a niece in tow who is from an unsuitable background, expect eruptions" Arthur admitted.

"Well Arthur I think he is a nice man and if you are happy so should he be, don't worry we will come to the wedding and your father will behave" she paused "Good Luck I will call your father"

Uther came onto the phone a few moments later "Arthur, it's been a long time since you called last. No problems I hope" Uther sounded as stern as ever.

"No problems father in fact the opposite I am phoning to tell you I am getting married"

"At long last, do I know her? What family does she come from?" Uther was predictable if nothing else.

"I am gay father, it's a man and yes you do know him it's Merlin" Arthur waited for the outburst so added "I know you won't approve but I'm not asking for your approval, just informing you before you read it in the Times."

Uther's angry voice came down the phone "Your damn right I don't approve! That boy is nothing but trouble, how dare you. I still have a large share in the company you won't get away with letting that niece of his inherit. If you go ahead with this Morgana will have the lot then she will be the major shareholder"

"Is that really all you can say? Go ahead you won't change my mind. It would have been nice to hear you say you were pleased I am happy, but never mind, I'm not asking your blessing or permission and I don't care about the shares just informing you, Goodbye" Arthur put the phone down glad that was over. He was sorry for Helen having to deal with the aftermath but right now didn't care.

As soon as Morgana was off the phone to her brother she rang their friends and spread the good news. As she had told her brother not everyone was surprised.

Gwen had squealed and been over the moon once the shock had worn off. Lance had queried if it was due to Merlin's custardy problems but was pleased when Morgana told him no, but that it had speeded things up. Gwaine had snorted "So the Princess finally plucked up the courage did he, how long has that been going on for? I thought we hadn't seen much of him lately"

Morgana had left them to spread the news, she just hoped that Arthur could make sure Merlin kept Freya and the wedding really did happen. The only other thing Morgana did was to place an announcement in the Times. After all Arthur Pendragon's engagement would never be anything other than newsworthy. Anything else would raise suspicions. She only hoped her brother had remembered a ring, after all this had to be done right. Making sure she texted him to remind him and say she had put an advert in. No going back now. Arthur got the text from his sister and got out his signet ring with the Pendragon crest on it, and placed it in his pocket.

Meanwhile Merlin spent the morning trying to get rid of some of the mould and make the flat look reasonable, it was a losing battle. By one o'clock he has washed and changed into his best but old jeans and t shirt and was waiting for Arthur, he had never felt so uneasy and unsure of himself in his life. He wasn't convinced he was making the right decision but didn't know what else he could do. He had no one else to turn to, he wouldn't burden Gaius, the old man hadn't been feeling well lately and he had helped as he could over the years. Even offering to sell his small sheltered flat to help Merlin. Thinking of Gaius made him realise he needed to tell him before anyone else did, so he rang him.

"Uncle Gaius it's Merlin, I am ringing you with some good news I am getting married…to Arthur"

Gaius was clearly surprised "This is sudden my boy, why now I didn't realise you were even seeing him"

"I have been for some time but we were keeping it quiet, until we were sure." Merlin hated lying.

"Has this got anything to do with your brother? I know he was making noises about adopting Freya but I don't think he was serious"

"It has in a way, it has brought it forward, Mordred and Kara are trying got take Freya from me and if I marry he hopefully won't be able to, but that's not why I'm marrying, as I said it's just brought it forward" Merlin hoped Gaius didn't ask to many questions. But the old man clearly had doubts but wasn't going to interfere.

"Just be sure my boy, I want what's best for you and Freya and I know Arthur thinks the world of both of you. I never thought Mordred would be so heartless, I thought it was all talk. Just take care my boy and if it's what you really want I'm happy for you" Merlin finished by promising to visit as soon as he could and put the phone down, he knew he hadn't been convincing enough but that Gaius would support him come what may.

There was a knock on the door and Arthur was stood with a carrier bag in his hands "I've got us lunch as I knew you wouldn't have eaten anything" He stepped in and walked to the kitchen. Merlin followed and got out some plates and put the kettle on. Arthur had brought some sandwiches and a couple of cakes. "I'm taking you both out for a meal tonight to the Chinese to celebrate I know how Freya loves Chinese." Arthur put his hand in his pocket and took out the ring.

"I won't get down on one knee but you do need a ring or no one will believe us. I will get you another when we marry." He took Merlin's hand and slipped the ring on Merlin's ring finger "I thought it would fit as it fits my little finger and yours are more slender than mine."

Merlin looked at the ring then up at Arthur "You still want to do it then?" he asked "I feel we are ruining your life"

"Merlin don't be a fool of course I want to, I wouldn't have pushed it if I didn't want to. You aren't ruining anything. Now Morgana has told the world by now I expect, I know she's put it in the Times so no backing out now! You will ruin my reputation if you do" he grinned at his friend. "We will make this work Merlin, it will mean the odd kiss and hug in public but I don't think I'm too much of a troll and we already get fairly touchy on occasion, just think of it as an extension of that."

They ate their food although Merlin had to force his down, as they were drinking their tea Arthur spoke once more "I think we need to keep this simple, we see each other at least once a week and ring and text so we go with that, no one knows what we say to each other. As for dates well you have Freya and didn't want me to pay when we went out so I can here and we watched films together and had take-a ways. If we keep to essentially the truth we won't get in a mess"

"Thank you Arthur, you don't know how much this means to me, I know I was less than grateful yesterday but you did sort of spring it on me. I've told Uncle Gaius but I don't think he was totally convinced but he won't say anything, and he likes you anyway,"

"Of course he does I'm a likeable guy" Arthur leaned across and ruffled Merlin's hair "Cheer up mate, you know I'm actually looking forward to you both moving in"

"Oh one other thing no big wedding, keep Morgana away from it! And no honeymoon, we have Freya to look after, or at least I do" Merlin insisted.

"Ok Merl, no big wedding but we will have a holiday but we will take Freya with us. I think we will need one after this." Arthur insisted. "Now from now on Ms Annis will be your legal representative and she will came to any meetings after today. We do this properly. Never see anyone without either her or me with you. They will try to trip us up and we have to be on the ball." Arthur picked up the plates and put them in the sink and took his tea and sat on the sofa. Merlin followed him "Merlin we have been friends most of our lives and this is just an extension of that so don't worry"


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't much later when there was a ring on the door bell. Merlin got up and went to the door and let Mordred, Kara and the Social worker in. Arthur stood up looking every bit the top class business man he was. "Mordred" he nodded at Merlin's brother then held out his hand to Kara "We weren't introduced properly yesterday my name is Arthur Pendragon" he then turned to the social worker and shook her hand and waited for her to introduced herself.

"My name is Nimueh Lake the Social Worker in change of this case, I have followed Freya since she was orphaned."

Arthur smiled "Yes I have heard Merlin mention you before"

Mordred spoke next "What are you doing here Pendragon?" he demanded.

Arthur looked at Mordred and just raised his eyebrow slightly "I am here to support Merlin" He looked at Merlin and gave him a smile then stood at his side.

"Shall we sit down" Merlin suggested "If you want the sofa Arthur and I will use the kitchen chairs, but the flat isn't large enough for a full suite." Merlin had a defiant tone to his voice, he wasn't going to apologise for his home it was the best he could afford. Arthur collected to chairs from the kitchenette and sat on one offering the other to Merlin.

Nimueh spoke next "As you know Mr Emrys we are here today to discuss Freya, who is both your and Mordred's niece. I need to investigate the correct way forward with her living arrangements. This is a preliminary visit only at this stage. I have been involved in Freya case from the beginning, and you know I am unhappy with the flat and its effect on Freya's health. I am duty bound to look at the alternative I have been presented with. Mordred and Kara have a far better home and financial situation to provide adequate support for a young child, Mrs Emrys has the knowledge and expertise to be an excellent carer. They are very happy to take over her care and officially adopt Freya, you would of course be able to see her still, with permission of your brother." She was clearly trying to intimidate Merlin "I know you want the best for her, you have tried your best I know, but sometimes your best has not met the standard required."

"Ms Lake It seems to me you have come here having already made your mind up. Something that is perhaps not ideal. Merlin has looked after Freya for four years, without I might say any support and hardly any input from his brother, who now it seems because it is convenient to him wants to just take over Freya like some sort of possession. I assume you will also take into account Freya's feelings and the changes in Merlin's circumstances" Arthur asked the Social Worker.

"Mr Pendragon I know my job thank you I am a highly experienced Social worker" Nimueh looked at Arthur hoping to intimidate him as well. "I hardly need you to tell me my job. Mr Emrys has hardly provided much in the way of decent housing for Freya, despite numerous visits from myself over the four year period she has been in his care."

"Could you not have helped him more, recommended him to get rehoused? Anyway I assume Mordred Emrys has told you that Merlin's circumstances have changed, we are now engaged and plan to be married in a few weeks. My house is more than adequate for both of them and so is my income. Therefore I would have felt it better for Freya to stay with the person who has acted as her father for four years rather than uproot her" Arthur smirked "My income exceeds Mordred's many times over"

Nimueh looked at Mordred, who said "I was only told yesterday and I don't believe it's true, they are lying"

Arthur smiled once more "Ms Lake I suggest you look in Times the nuptials will be announced there tomorrow"

Nimueh looked at Merlin "Is this true? And if so why didn't you inform me?"

Merlin looked uncomfortable "I didn't know I had to, yes it's true I have known Arthur most of my life and in the last year we have got closer. He wanted me to marry him before but I wanted to wait. I knew people would think I was after his money and I'm not" Merlin blushed "Freya loves him and he loves her she will tell you that"

"You aren't obliged to tell me except when you plan to move and clearly you are or if another person will be involved in her care, as we will need to arrange checks, you are not Freya's true parent and are only her guardian. Really Mr Emrys you need to be aware of your duty" Nimueh looked at the raven haired man. "I will need to investigate this, I need to be sure this is not an elaborate scam to prevent Mordred and Kara looking after their niece."

"Investigate away Ms Lake, may I suggest that you address further correspondence to Ms Annis my lawyer she will be acting on behalf of Merlin. I must say I find your comments ….strange….I would have thought your job was to help children stay with their guardians where possible. Merlin is a fantastic father figure, he gave up a promising education and future to care for Freya something many nineteen years olds would have found difficult. Mordred hasn't helped his brother at all in that time and I know for a fact that I have seen more of Freya than he has."

Kara spoke for the first time "What do you know about it, and what makes you think you can look after Freya, I am a trained Paediatric nurse, I will look after Freya and her asthma far better than either of you could. Mordred has as much right to Freya as Merlin does, Merlin hasn't even got a proper job"

That was too much for Merlin "How could I when I need to be here for her. I work from home and term times. I do the best I can"

"Yes and I can see how good that is this place is not fit for a child to live in" Kara snarled. "You are a disgrace"

"Really this isn't helping" Nimueh said "I assume Freya will be home soon, I will need to talk to her alone"

"Surely she's not walking home alone!" Mordred injected hoping to make Merlin look bad

"No Gwen is collecting her so I could be here for this meeting, she will be home soon" Merlin said.

With that the door opened and Freya ran in, Gwen called out "I will speak later Merlin, bye"

Freya ran up to Merlin and hugged him "Hello Papa" she gave him a kiss then she saw Arthur and squealed "Uncle Arthur" and threw herself at him "I didn't know you would be here"

Arthur hugged Freya "Hello sweetheart, I'm going to take you and your papa out for tea later, but say hello to your uncle there a good girl"

Freya turned and looked at Mordred, making no effort to go closer "Hello Uncle Mordred and Kara, hello Ms Lake" she turned to Merlin "Papa once I've changed can I watch TV please"

"Later Freya, Ms Lake wants to talk to you first, now give Uncle Mordred a hug there's good girl" Merlin told the little girl. "Then I'll get you your juice and a biscuit"

Freya sighed and walked up to Mordred and hugged him but she ignored Kara and glared at Nimueh "Hello Uncle Mordred"

Merlin took Freya's hand and took her to the kitchenette and gave her a glass of juice and a couple of biscuits. "That will keep you going until we go out later" he smiled at her then said "Once you've had that go to your bedroom change and do your homework there's a good girl."

Freya smiled up at Merlin, she was clearly unsettled by all that was happening "Ok papa"

Merlin went back and sat down Nimueh spoke as soon as he did "I will speak to Freya, alone, as soon as she has had her drink"

Merlin looked at her "Is that necessary, she's already unsettled"

"Yes Mr Emrys it is, I need to establish what she wants without interference or her not wanting to upset anyone. It's clear you have told her about what is happening and that is regrettable, it has allowed you to unduly influence her" Nimueh clearly wasn't happy with Merlin.

"Of course I did! I won't lie to Freya, she has a right to know and be prepared. I haven't promised her anything other than I will always love her no matter what" the situation was getting too much for him. Arthur lent forward and put his arm round Merlin in comfort.

"Ms Lake I think your comments are uncalled for, of course Freya needs to know what is happening to her." Arthur looked across to the kitchen table were Freya was listening.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur got up and walked over to the small girl. "Come on Freya, let's go to your bedroom, I will help you with your homework" he ushered her out so at least she wouldn't have to listen. Nimueh got up and followed.

"I'll speak to her now I think."

Arthur looked at Freya "Are you alright Freya, I can stay if you like" looking at Nimueh he continued "I won't interfere"

"That's all right Uncle Arthur go and look after papa" came the small voice. Arthur squeezed her shoulder and left her.

Freya sat on her bed and picked up her teddy and a plushy cat. Nimueh sat on a small chair opposite and looked round the room. She had been in it many times before and still looked as bad. There was traces of mould on the window frames that Merlin clearly couldn't get off and it badly needed decorating.

"Well Freya your papa has told you why I have come has he?"

"Uncle Mordred wants me to live with him." Freya looked at the social worker "But I want to stay with papa, it's not his fault that we don't live in such a nice house as other people" she said defiantly "He's a good papa"

"It's not just the flat Freya, although the damp nature doesn't help your asthma, your other uncle and Aunty can look after you better, they would be able to buy you nice clothes and decent food."

Freya looked at the social worker "I have good food Papa cooks great we have greens and good things I can only have pizza or chips for special occasions, and I don't want other things" Freya had tears in her eyes, she didn't like people saying bad things about her papa.

Nimueh started on a different tack "You like your Uncle Mordred don't you? He is good to you"

"I don't see him much but he's ok" Freya paused then added "I see Uncle Arthur lots"

"But Mr Pendragon isn't a real Uncle he's just your Papas friend. How long have you known Mr Pendragon?"

"He's papa's bestist friend! He has been papa's friend since they were my age, and he's my friend as well!"

"Does he stay here at night some times?"

"No room, he did once when papa wasn't well, he slept on the sofa and said it was horrid" Freya smiled at the thought.

"But he never sleeps with your papa, in his bed?"

"No that would be silly, papa's bed is this size there isn't room for me if I have nightmares so there wouldn't be room for Uncle Arthur" Freya looked scandalised "Anyway they aren't married so that would be wrong!"

"But they are going to get married, what do you think of that?"

"Great Papa will have someone to look after him, he gets lonely sometimes, he doesn't tell me but I know he does. Uncle Arthur loves him and me. Aunty Gana will laugh she says they are like an old married couple already!" Freya looked at Nimueh "Why don't you like Uncle Arthur?"

"I have only met him today Freya so I don't either like or dislike him. But I need to know he will be able to look after you if you live with him"

"He's great he takes me and papa out sometimes, he gave me this cat when I wanted a proper one, and papa said I couldn't because it would make me wheezy. Uncle Arthur cheers papa up when he's upset and he has a huge house and he lets me run and run in it, Kara shouted at me when I went to theirs once, she said I would break things"

"Doesn't Mr Pendragon mind if you break things I suspect he has lots of expensive things" Nimueh asked

"No he says they are just things, and accidence happen, he would be cross if I did it on purpose" Freya was now on a roll "Papa got cross when I spilt my black current on Uncle Arthurs white carpet but Uncle Arthur said he would get it cleaned and I wasn't to cry he just gave me a hug and papa said he was spoiling me."

"You mentioned Aunty Gana, is that Uncle Arthurs girlfriend?"

"She's Uncle Arthur's sister, don't be silly he hasn't got a girlfriend, he's Papa boyfriend, and they are getting married"

"This is new isn't it, when did you know?"

"Yesterday but Uncle Arthur has asked papa to live with him before, he says papa is to.. in deep end ant" she struggled with the unfamiliar word.

Nimueh realised she was getting nowhere on this tack "If it's decided that you need to live with your Uncle Mordred will your papa still marry Mr Pendragon do you think?"

Freya's eyes filled with tears she nodded "Uncle Arthur promised me he will look after papa, but I don't want to please don't, make me" Freya pulled her teddy closer

"It's not my decision Freya, the courts will decide where you are better placed."

"Now I just need to speak with you and your Uncle and Aunty" she walked to the door and looked round "Mordred would you and your wife come in please"

Mordred and Kara walked in and sat on the bed either side of Freya, Kara tried to put her arm round the girl but Freya shrugged her off.

"Now Freya as your papa has spoken to you it's only fair that your other Uncle has the chance. I will need to talk to you again and so will other people, but that's it for now" Nimueh got up and walked out leaving Freya with them.

As Nimueh went into the living area and Merlin got up and went to walk to the bedroom Nimueh stopped him "It's only fair that Freya's other family get to talk to her alone. Now I need to speak to you both." She paused "This relationship of yours is rather sudden and suspicious, if you are marrying just to keep custardy that is a serious matter that will be dealt with severely. So I advise you to be honest"

Merlin looked at Arthur before speaking "We are being honest and it's not that sudden we have known each other for years"

Nimueh smirked "Mr Pendragon has known Mordred for years but they are not marrying" she said sarcastically.

"Nor would I, for one he's married, he's also straight and I don't love him so let's not be silly Ms Lake. The fact that we have been best friends for years has meant that when we did realise our feeling were deeper, when we did it didn't take us long to decide, after all we didn't need to find out all about each other did we." Arthur said "It also means we know exactly what we are doing"

"Yet Freya says she was only told yesterday, this is all rather sudden and well timed"

"You have been asking her about us!" Merlin said crossly

"Of course, I need to know her thoughts. So why now and not a week ago or a month ago?"

"Because he has always turned me down before" Arthur put his arm round Merlin "He's very independent and he always puts Freya first, it's a big step for us as a family. I think it's obvious why we've announced it now, but it was only a case of bringing everything forward. We were going to wait until the summer holidays so Freya could start her new school at the start of a year. She still can I will just take her in the car instead. Don't try and make this into anything it isn't Ms Lake. I don't believe in long engagements, no point."

Nimueh looked straight into Merlin's eyes "Have you consummated your relationship?"

Merlin blushed as he realised what she was asking "What business is that of yours?"

"I need to know just how serious you are, it's a logical question"

"I beg to differ Ms Lake. That is a question to far!" Arthur told her. "Merlin and I have no intention of discussing our sex lives with you"

"Then I assume from that that you haven't" Nimueh said "Which confirms my suspicion that this is fraud. I have known Mr Emrys for four years and he has never mentioned that he is homosexual before. There is no bar to him being a carer but I think I would have known"

"I have never said I was straight either, I haven't been out with anyone else for all the time I have looked after Freya so why would you know?" Merlin stuttered

That was a step to far for Arthur the woman was beginning to really annoy him "I think Ms Lake you have said to much already don't you! Keep your prejudices to yourself. It is in the public domain that I am Gay and I know for a fact I am Merlin's first real relationship, as it hadn't been easy for him as a one parent family who puts his child first. If I thought for one moment that you were letting personal prejudices effect your job I would see you out on your backside. To my mind that would be as bad as suggesting that your were unduly influenced by Mrs Emrys's parents" he paused "You are not dealing with Merlin alone now Ms Lake, I suggest you check me out before you go further, you will find I am equal to Morgause King in influence, so it's now an equal playing field."

Nimueh at least had the sense to look a bit uncomfortable after that.

In the bedroom Mordred looked at his niece "We aren't trying to be horrid to your papa Freya, but we want to help you, give you a nicer home, your asthma has been getting worse and this place isn't good for you, Aunty Kara is a children's nurse with her help and a nice place you would feel much better"

"I want to stay with papa and Uncle Arthur, you don't love me as much as they do, I hardly ever see you!" Freya protested "Last time we visited she told me off"

Kara put her hand on Freya's knee "I know I did darling but I'm sure your other uncle has to tell you off sometimes and I'm sure Arthur won't let you get away with much either. Look we have brought you a present" she handed Freya a small box. When Freya wouldn't take it Kara put it on the bed.

"I'm not your darling! And he's my papa that's more than an uncle!" Freya glared at Kara "and Uncle Arthur lets me do as I want, he says as long as I'm happy and don't hurt myself"

"He's not your Uncle, Freya he's just Uncle Merlin's friend! You will be happy with us and soon settle in" Kara reassured Freya.

Mordred looked at Freya "We don't want you to be unhappy, your papa will be able to come and see you. We thought we could take you to Disneyland once this is all over, would you like that"

Freya looked at her Uncle the offer of Disneyland distracted her for a moment then she shook her head "I won't go without papa"

Kara snorted "Your 'papa' can't look after you properly look at this place it's a dump and your clothes…. We could buy you nice things and your room would be much nicer than this, and you will have a garden, I can see your other uncle has been filling your head with lies."

"Papa doesn't lie!" Freya protested "Go away and leave me alone I hate you!" she shouted.

When Merlin heard Freya shout he ignored Nimueh and got up and went into the bedroom, he saw Freya's face and she launched herself at him and sobbed into him. He turned to his brother and sister in law "I think you had better leave, all you are doing is upsetting her"

"And whose fault is that, you've filled her head with lies" Kara told Merlin. Mordred took his wife's arm.

"Come on dear. Leave it for now" he turned to Freya "We will see you again soon Freya and remember we love you to" with that they walked out.

Merlin hugged Freya and soothed her, Arthur meanwhile held the front door open "I think you had best all leave"

Nimueh looked at Arthur "Tell Mr Emrys that he will be hearing from me soon, this is far from over"

Once Arthur had shut and locked the door he walked into the bedroom and gathered both Merlin and Freya up into a hug "Come on guys they've all gone"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay in posting, but I had a series of emails from someone who was reading through all my stories and basically saying I was a rubbish writer and it knocked me back. In the end I told the person if they were so bad to stop reading them as I do this for fun! Thank you to all those who enjoy my work I do it all for you.

….

It took some time for them to settle down, Merlin was so angry that they had upset Freya so much, when Freya went to the toilet he turned to Arthur "I won't let them have her, we will run away first."

"You don't have to Merlin, we will win I promise you I will not let that obnoxious woman win no matter what. As for your sister in law she's nothing but a spoilt brat who sees Freya as a new toy!" Arthur pulled Merlin close "Just calm down and we will take Freya out, hopefully then she will settle down"

Freya walked back into her room and hugged Merlin's legs "I love you papa"

"I love you poppet, shall we change Uncle Arthur wants to take us out, perhaps we could go for a walk in the park first and feed the ducks, we have a bit of bread left." Freya loved feeding the ducks so that was good enough for her.

"Go on out of my room" she demanded "I can't change in front of you both"

Merlin smiled "When did my little girl grow up" he asked her as Arthur ushered him out.

"Go and wash up and change" he pushed Merlin into the bathroom "I'll wait in the living room."

A bit later Freya came out of her room holding the box that Kara had given her. "What's that Freya?" Arthur asked her just as Merlin come out of his room.

"She gave it to me I don't want it I'm going to throw it away" Freya said

"What is it?" Merlin asked "Let's look first" Freya opened the box and inside was a pretty bracelet. "Oh Freya that's pretty are you sure you don't want it?"

Freya shook her head passionately "I don't want it she's horrid"

Merlin took it "Well we will put it up the side for now, if you decide you really don't want it we will give it to the charity shop, it would be wasteful to throw it away." He put the box on the cupboard "If you decide to keep it later I won't mind" he ruffled Freya's hair

"Oh Papa, now I have to brush my hair again!" Freya flounced off back into her room.

When she was gone Merlin looked at Arthur "I bet she keeps it she doesn't have anything as nice as that"

"Take it to the charity shop I'll get her something just as nice" Arthur said.

"You are not buying my daughter!" Merlin told him.

Freya came out of her room "They tried to Papa, they said if I go and live with them they will take me to Disney!" Freya told her papa "But I still won't go. I love you best and you take me to the ducks!"

"Somehow the ducks sounds like a poor second" Merlin commented.

"Would you like to go to Disney Freya?" Arthur asked as they got into his car

"Everyone wants to go to Disney silly" Freya said. Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear "That's our family honeymoon sorted but don't tell her."

As Mordred and Kara got into their car and drove of Mordred was feeling less certain of what they were doing. "Kara are we doing the right thing? Merlin and Kara clearly love each other very much, he is my brother and I don't want to lose him"

"Don't change your mind now, we have talked about this so much, we can give Freya a better life and Merlin can get on with his. After all you wouldn't want either of them to live like that forever would you? Sooner or later Freya will get really ill and they will take her into care anyway. This is a win win situation for everyone and you know it" she looked at her husband and saw the indecision there. "Look Mordred you know it makes sense and it was your idea in the first place. We got this far we can't back down now. This thing with Pendragon is just another reason for us to go ahead, you don't want Merlin trapped into a false marriage do you? Merlin would be nothing but a slave to him, cleaning and cooking I can see it now, he might even pressurise your brother have sex with him. I mean he's not gay is he?"

Mordred looked thoughtful "I don't know Kara, I mean he's never gone out with anyone, before the accident he was to into his books, he was always a straight A student. He was a right nerd and so shy, and since he hasn't exactly had the opportunity. And whilst I'm not best friends with Arthur, we have known him a long time they could have fallen in love"

"Oh come on Mordred get real, why right now, no it's a set up and you know it and we are going to get custody of Freya and adopt her. You have as much right as Merlin and would be a better provider, think of her long term future" Kara looked out the window in anger, she wasn't going to give up now.

Freya fed the ducks, then make their way to the Chinese restaurant for their meal. It is a special treat for both Freya and Merlin as they only ever went there with Arthur, as it is out of their normal spending. Merlin always moaned because he couldn't afford to pay. But Arthur always won as Merlin was a good cook and Arthur ate with them at least two Sundays a month. As they are eating Freya looked at Arthur.

"When you and papa are married can we come here more often" she asks with a big smile.

"Freya! We won't be spending all Arthur's money, we will still be careful" Merlin told her

"Yes we will Freya, unlike your papa I have lots of money and I'm sure we can come, say once a month at least, after all if you have it too often it won't be a treat will it" Arthur grinned at Merlin "Will that be alright with you?"

"We need to sort this out properly, I won't have you throwing your money around" Merlin explained "I won't be a kept man"

Freya looked at the two men "Ms Lake asked me lots of questions about you two."

Merlin looked concerned "What sort of questions poppet?"

"About if Uncle Arthur slept in your bed and how long you had known each other, I don't think she likes you Uncle Arthur and I know she doesn't like Papa"

Arthur smiled at Freya "Well don't tell her but I don't like her either."

"She doesn't have the right to ask you things like that" Merlin protested

"Oh don't worry papa I told her your bed wasn't big enough and that Uncle Arthur doesn't like the sofa!" Freya told her papa.

"That's true enough Freya your sofa is lumpy" Arthur agreed. He changed the subject as he could see both Merlin and Freya were thinking about their problems and he wanted them to relax.

The next morning Arthur rang Lindsay Annis and told her about the meeting and questioning of Freya "It seems to me that social worker has a big problem. And is totally bias."

"You have to remember Arthur that social workers often come into contact with Morgause King in their line of work. But I agree it sounds that way, leave it to me. Oh and to warn you they will want to look at your place to make sure its child friendly and also do a Child Protection Police check on you." Ms Annis warned the blonde

"Well the house is safe enough neither Morgana or myself died" he said flippantly "What sort of thing do I need to be aware of" getting more serious "I can sort it out then"

"Just look around, check drugs are in a locked cupboard and simple thing like that, just use your common sense or get your young man to look around, he's looked after Freya for four years after all. It shouldn't be a problem and if they find anything you can get it fixed." She hesitated before adding "Oh and Arthur just don't raise to the bait will you, humour them a bit. It won't do you any good to antagonise anyone. Just pretend they are someone you want to do business with and use your charm, I know you can do that I've seen you in action."

"It doesn't help that I think she's a homophobe" Arthur admitted "How poor Merlin has coped with her for four years I don't know. By the way they wouldn't let Merlin adopt Freya at first because he was so young, but once this is sorted I want to do that so he doesn't get this again, anyway it will give Freya some stability."

"Good idea I assume you will want to adopt as well?"

"As long as Merlin and Freya are happy yes but can you just let me know the process please"

Arthur got on with his work, it was Friday and he was determined to spend time with Merlin and Freya that weekend but he also wanted to talk to his sister. There just seemed so much to do. The did get hold of Morgana and asked her if she could look round Pendragon Manor and see if she could spot anything that needed changing and to make a list. He figured she would involve Gwen who had children of her own. He didn't want to put more on Merlin if he could help it.

That evening Arthur asked his sister to eat with him, they often especially did when Leon, Morgana's husband was working, as a surgeon he had to do his share of on calls. Morgana arrived and as they ate they talked. "I looked round with Gwen this afternoon and here is a list of things she suggested. Look Arthur I don't want to put a damper on what you are doing, I think it's very kind of you, but you need to tell Merlin"

Arthur looked at his sister and didn't say anything.

"I'm not stupid Arthur I know you're in love with Merlin, so why not be honest" Morgana looked at her brother in sympathy.

"And if I do? What happens if he is appalled, I don't even know if he's gay, I've tried to sus it over the past year but I just don't know. I can't risk it Morgs, he has to keep Freya it would kill him to lose her"

"I know, but you can't do this to yourself, man up and tell him, that way you both know what you are getting into. Merlin loves you I know he does, maybe not in the same way as you love him, but to be honest I don't think Merlin has ever let himself think about himself. You know how shy he was at school and how determined he was to do well, and since then he has had Freya. He must be about the least selfish person I know. Merlin will never tell you how he feels and what's more I don't think he will let himself love anyone other than Freya, if you tell him at least he has your permission to open up."

"I couldn't bare it if I scared him off Morgana, if he can't love me I still want him in my life. It's funny I can deal with anything but not losing him completely." Arthur looked lost and frightened. It was the first time Morgana had seen her brother so lost.

"You have no choice brother mine. Do it and do it this weekend, be fair to both of you and Freya, please"

Arthur had a sleepless night, but at least he had made a decision now all he had to do was follow it through. He might be scared but he wasn't a fool and he knew his sister was right. He couldn't build this new life on even more lies it wouldn't be fair on any of them.


	8. Chapter 8

First thing Saturday morning Kara had gone to see her parents while Mordred had gone to play squash with his friends. She told her mother all about the previous day and that Merlin had announced he was getting married.

Morgause looked at her daughter "This could change things Kara dear, if Merlin can prove he can improve Freya's circumstances he will have a good chance of keeping her, he had been her sole carer for four years. The courts don't like splitting families. You will need to prove that this relationship isn't real. Merlin has already got a good lawyer, she has contacted me already, paid for no doubt by Mr Pendragon."

Kara spat out "Mordred didn't even know his brother was gay. They have known Pendragon most of their lives, Mordred's Mum was the Pendragon housekeeper."

"He's very well connected and wealthy Kara and he is known to be gay, but as you say it does seem to be a set up. We just need to prove it" Morgause looked thoughtful "I will try and find out who he has been dating recently and we can take it from there. But I have to warn you, you may not win"

Kara went out to find her father she was very upset. She found him round in the garage with his collection of vintage cars. "What the matter my pet?" Cenred King asked his daughter as soon as he saw her.

Kara told him all that had happened and what her mother had said "It's not fair Dad, we were so close. I know we can give Freya a better home and I so want to, she is such a pretty girl and she is after all Mordred's blood and I don't want to have to adopt someone else."

Cenred hugged his daughter "If you want this Freya then you shall have her my sweet. I promise you no one beats a King! Your mother and I will think of something. It shouldn't be that difficult to prove that this engagement is a fraud, the courts don't like people deceiving them." He hugged his daughter "Don't worry your pretty head."

Kara felt better after speaking to her father, he had always been right in the past so she went home far more confident that when she arrived. Later Mordred and Kara were decorating the bedroom ready for Freya, Kara had convinced Mordred that it was as good as done. She had talked to her parents and she seemed very confident they would have no problems, after all she had always got what she wanted in the past.

After his daughter had left Cenred went in to see his wife. "Kara came to talk to me she was very upset, Pendragon is filthy rich he will be problem."

Morgause looked at her husband "It's not all down to money my dear and anyway we have a fair bit ourselves. No, it is influence as well and I have that in the right circles. Anyway it's not Pendragon we need to deal with its Merlin Emrys, without him Arthur won't get anywhere, no dear its Merlin that is the key"

That gave Cenred something to think about, he knew his wife was ruthless in getting what she wanted, but so was he, and no one was going to hurt his daughter, she wanted the child and she would get her. Cenred owned a large business with many branches he had fingers in more pies than even his wife knew. Not that he wanted to hide anything from them, he loved them too much, but it was better for them that way. He had favours owed to him by several people he just need to think it through, after all nothing must come back to his family whatever he did. He might be able to get the blame diverted. He knew Morgause liked the fact that he was ruthless, his personality matched hers in many ways, and they both liked the edge in each other's characters, it was not surprising therefore that their daughter felt she had the right to have what she wanted regardless of who got in the way. Both Cenred and Morgause were surprised at Kara's choice of a husband but she loved him and she clearly wore the trousers, if she was happy they were.

On Saturday morning Arthur turned up at Merlin's "Come on you two we have things to do, Merlin we need to talk and Freya you need to choose a room and help Morgana decide what you need in it"

"Arthur don't you think that's getting ahead of ourselves? After all we can't be sure we will win and it's wrong to get Freya's hopes up" Merlin protested

"Well even if we don't Freya will stay with us sometimes and we need to get organised so come on" Arthur looked at Freya "Put your best frock on Freya"

Arthur had them out of the door before Merlin had chance to argue "You are like a bulldozer" he protested.

"Things to do Merlin, things to do" Arthur drove then to his house at the opposite end of town. He had moved into the family house when his father had remarried. He wasn't going to but Morgana didn't want it and it had been his mother's before his parents got married and he had very little to remember her by. "I might change the name back to the previous one, I think naming a house after yourself is pretentious but father did it, to put his mark on it I suppose"

"You're worried about being pretentious!" Merlin said "Cup calling kettle I think."

"I am not pretentious! I suppose you're on about my car again?"

"Well, who needs a car that costs as much as a house?" Merlin protested.

"Don't argue please" Freya pleaded "It won't be like this all the time when you get married will it?"

Arthur laughed "No sweetheart, your papa isn't really arguing anyway, Aunty Morgana is right we are like an old married couple! Aunty Morgana is going to love having you in the family properly"

"That's as good a reason as any to call this off" Merlin laughed "Don't worry poppet if we argue it will only be about Uncle Arthur spending too much money and we do that already!"

They pulled up and Arthur opened up the electronic gates and drove up the long drive to his house. It was a Georgian five bedroomed house and Arthur always complained it was far too big for him. It looked like Morgana was already there as her car was parked outside. As he pulled up Merlin and Freya got out of the car and waited for Arthur. Morgana opened the door and waited for them, she was on her own in the house, Arthur had a couple of people who helped to look after the house but at weekends they weren't there.

Morgana held out her arms and Freya ran and hugged her "Hello Aunty Morgana"

"Hello Freya, I'm so pleased you are going to be proper family now, Uncle Arthur says I can take you shopping later if that's alright with your Papa"

"Not too much Morgana please" Merlin said as he hugged Morgana

"Can you do too much shopping?" was the comeback

Arthur looked at Freya "First things first, you need to choose a bedroom, then we will have a drink before you two get going."

"Can I have anyone I like Uncle Arthur?" Freya asked all excited

"Anyone but mine!"

Freya ran upstairs dragging her papa with her. She quickly went into all the rooms, she had stayed here before on occasion but just wanted to be sure. In the end she chose the one next to Arthur's it looked out across the back garden. "Can I have this one please?" she asked

"Good choice, you will be near papa and I then, now you will need to change it a bit" the room was bright and airy but was decorated and furnished in a dated and very adult style. "Papa and I will leave you girls to it we will be downstairs talking. Just let us know when you go."

Arthur took Merlin's arm and they went downstairs. Heading for the kitchen Arthur put the kettle on and then sat down with Merlin at the kitchen table. He could feel the anxiety coming off his friend.

"What's the matter Merlin?"

"Isn't this all going a bit too fast? And what do you mean telling Freya we will share a room!"

"We have to move fast Merlin, we need to prove we are serious, it won't work otherwise. Whether you win or not we will get married. That way you will be able to have Freya for weekend's some times. If they think it was all a lie you might not be allowed that even" he paused to let what he said sink in "Also we have lots to get ready this house isn't exactly child friendly at the moment. As for us sharing a room we will have to Merlin, otherwise it will be clear this is a set up. Nimueh Lake has already been asking Freya questions." Arthur looked at Merlin's face "Is that such an abhorrent thing for you?"

Merlin blushed and looked down at the floor. He didn't see Arthur getting closer until the blonds hand lifted his chin and the other man's blue eyes met his "Merlin nothing will ever happen unless you want it to I promise you, but I also want you to know that if you want to take this further I would like that ….. very much. I do love you, you idiot"

Merlin's eyes widened in shock and he wasn't sure what to say, Arthur took a deep breath and continued "You are my best friend Merlin and you always will be, but I always sort of hoped we could be more, but if it make you happier we can always get twin beds in the room. And before you say anything that isn't the reason I asked you to marry me, I do want to help you to keep Freya and at the moment that's the most important thing. But I won't go into this lying about my feelings"

Merlin was stunned before now he had had no idea of Arthurs feelings and wasn't sure what to say. He liked Arthur, he was after all his best friend, and had been for as long as he could remember and he felt closer to him than Mordred even, but this was something else. He had never even given it a thought, but then he had never seen himself with anyone male or female, other than Freya of course. He looked at the blonde who by now was looking at Merlin and was clearly very worried.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I shouldn't have said anything, and please let us continue to be friends? I would hate to lose that"

"We are friends Arthur, I just…well I never thought … I guess you surprised me." Merlin stammered. "Look I need to think about this ok?"

"Take all the time you want Merlin, and as I said I will respect your decision whatever it is."

They heard footsteps running down the stairs and within moments Freya came bursting in "I've come for my drink Papa" she sat down "Aunty Morgana has lots of really cool ideas for my room"

Arthur stood up "Hot or cold drink Freya?"

"Juice please and Aunty Morgana said she wants a coffee" Freya sat swinging her legs happily, then she looked at Merlin "What's the matter papa you look funny"

Merlin looked at Freya and pulled himself together after all he was doing all of this for her "I'm fine poppet, a bit tired I guess. I have a lot on my mind"

Morgana walked in and sat down "We will pop off to town soon and leave you boys to it. I'm sure you have lots to sort out"

Merlin blushed and of course Morgana had to notice, she raised her eyebrows and looked at her brother. "Not now Morgana" Arthur told her already regretting listening to her.

Morgana started talking to Freya and as soon as they had drunk there drinks Morgana said "Come on Freya lets go shopping"

Merlin stood up "You need your coat Freya" he went to get it and was helping her on with it as Morgana turned to Arthur, She didn't say anything but waited.

"I did as you suggested now I've ruined everything!" Arthur snapped quietly "I'm not listening to you again!"

"I'm glad Arthur, you have to be honest, don't worry it will sort it's self out, he didn't run off did he!" Morgana walked off towards Freya and was soon gone Leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.


	9. Chapter 9

In the meantime a few miles away Cenred had gone to his office and made a phone call "Valliant do you want to work off that ten grand you own me and earn yourself a further twenty? If you do meet me at the pub at seven" he put the phone down with a smirk. Later that evening telling his wife he had to meet someone on business, and would be back in an hour, Cenred drove off to meet Valliant. Cenred had met the other man as part of a business deal several years before, when Valliant had borrowed some money for a venture that had failed. Cenred hadn't been too concerned he liked having debts, they came in handy sometimes when he wanted something doing, and that was less than legal. Cenred had several very legal business's but occasionally went into grey areas to get that extra profit, and for the thrill if he was honest. And Valliant had talents that were well suited to what he had in mind.

Cenred pulled up at the pub and Valiant got in the car, he knew well enough that Cenred wouldn't want to discuss business where they could be seen. Once they found a quiet spot to talk Cenred parked up "Well I assume you're interested"

Valiant was a hard looking man who lived up to his reputation, he had a vicious streak and liked inflicting pain as long as there was no chance of getting hurt in return, his methods were always sneaky and underhand. In his mid-thirties he was still fit and quick enough. "Sure why not, who, how and where?" he looked at Cenred "Look you aren't paying that sort of money for me to talk to someone, so it depends what you want as to what it will cost you. I like inflicting pain but better still when I'm getting paid for it"

Cenred gave a small chuckle "That's what I like about you Valiant straight to the point. We will discuss the job but I'll tell you this this mustn't get back to me, even if you get caught, so the money has to cover that. What you owe now and the rest once it's done and a bonus if I remain in the clear. You can leave me a name to give the balance to in case you get put down. It's a soft target so unless you cock up it won't be a problem, he even lives in the roughest part of town. But if you do get caught I want you to do something that will divert any attention from my family"

"Sounds good so far, let's get down to business" Valliant cracked his knuckles and smiled.

Once they had the house to themselves Arthur spoke to Merlin once more "Look Merlin we need to make plans. I suppose you don't want to move in until after the wedding."

"No I don't, how soon do you plan to marry" Merlin said flatly, he was still reeling from Arthur's confession.

"Three weeks, no point in wasting time. I thought a small wedding with just close friends and family, I know Morgana wants us to have the works but I can't see you going for that. Like I said earlier we could take Freya to Disney afterwards. A honeymoon would be difficult and you might find it awkward. We could just tell people that we want to settle as a family and it wouldn't be a good idea to leave her after all this anyway."

"That soon!" Merlin squawked

"We could wait longer but why, you need this sorted Merlin and so does Freya it's not fair otherwise. Besides even if we can't stop Mordred as I said you being here will give her somewhere to stay. Not that I intend to lose. This has to look right Merlin, win or lose we have to go through with this or you might not get the right to see her if the courts think you have been lying to them"

"Why are we doing this? Tell me, how can Mordred ruin our lives after only seeing Freya every few months? He's contributing nothing and now he is claiming her just like that!" Merlin crumpled

Arthur walked round and gathered Merlin up into his arms, just as he had in the past when things got too much for the younger man. "I don't know Merlin, but you aren't alone, you have lots of friends and we are all with you"

Merlin pulled away "But we are lying to them as well! I've always taught Freya not to lie, yet I'm going to live a lie"

"Well if it's any consolation I think most of them have guessed how I feel about you, they won't ask questions, and even if they knew the truth they wouldn't think any less of you. You are only doing this to stop a grave injustice and to keep Freya happy"

Merlin relaxed a bit and looked at Arthur "But it's not fair on you Arthur, I don't know if I can give you what you want."

"Merlin, just knowing you are safe and happy is enough for me, I've hated seeing you struggle these past four years, if I can help you then that's enough. I just wish you had let me help before." Arthur gave Merlin a rueful smile "Why do you have to be so damn independent. Just let me help you, it's no point in me having all this" he waved his hands round the room "If I can't help the people who mean the most to me"

"But how can I repay you" Merlin blushed as he realised what he had said.

"Not that way!" Arthur said "I told you that"

"But I can't just live off you!"

"We'll sort something out. For a start you can cook, I love your cooking and that's without a decent kitchen. We'll sort the rest out as we go along. Once Freya is old enough I thought you might like to train for something, you will still be young enough" Arthur rubbed his thumb along Merlin's cheekbone "Come on let's look around and decide how to alter things. Gwen has given me some pointers. We need this place ready for your Ms Lake"

Arthur and Merlin spent the next few hours going round the house room by room and discussing changes. There wasn't that much that needed doing. Then Arthur asked "Is there anything you want to bring from the flat besides personal items?"

"I would like to bring the bureau that was Mums, and Freya's dressing table was her mother's, she might want to keep that and the chair she has in her room I know it's old and a bit tatty but it was her father's favourite and I think she needs her contacts with them. But we could store them somewhere they wouldn't fit in here"

"Merlin this is going to be your home, it's not a show house whatever you bring will be loved and used."

That brought a tear to Merlin's eye "You are right I am a girl" he muttered

"You are the bravest man I know Merlin, you took on more at nineteen than most would, even though you were grieving yourself. I don't know how you did it to be honest" Arthur admitted.

"That wasn't bravery, I had no choice and you know it and I don't regret it for one moment"

"You did have a choice, you could have done what Mordred did, carry on with your life and Freya could have gone to foster parents. No one would have blamed you" Arthur told his friend. "Hell Mordred even took half of what your mum left and that wasn't much, he didn't even help you clear out the two places or arrange the funerals."

"He may not have helped but you, Morgana and Gwaine did. If fact you've always been there for me… Oh does Gwaine know about…..us?"

"I think Morgana has told everyone, expect phone calls anytime. I've got something to show you" Arthur went and picked up this morning copy of the paper and opened it to show Merlin the announcement Morgana had placed. "Do you think Freya will want to keep this?"

The announcement had a photo of Arthur and Merlin taken at Morgana's last Christmas party and underneath it said:

'Arthur Pendragon CEO of Camelot Pharmaceuticals, son of Uther Pendragon and his late wife Ygraine Pendragon, is proud to announce his engagement to Merlin Emrys, son of the late Balinor and Hunith Emrys. The couple plan to marry after a short engagement. Mr Pendragon is said by his sister to be 'overjoyed and proud that at last Merlin has agreed to marry him'

"I expect she will" Merlin said "But did you have to have it put in the Times!"

"That's Morgana's doing she said she would not have it seen as less than a proud moment in Pendragon history. I think she hopes Uther is reading it and having an apoplexy at his son's homosexuality being announced in the Times." Arthur grinned

Merlin smiled "Yes I remember his reaction, he was a bastard about it wasn't he. But he has accepted it now hasn't he?" there was a pause "Oh my God have you told him!"

"I have he wasn't best pleased to be honest, but I thought he should hear it from me rather than the Times. I think Helen helped, since he married her he has mellowed. Not sure if he will come to the wedding though"

"Then he is a fool Arthur, you are a good man" Merlin was sad for his friend "He will blame me for it all so don't worry. He never liked you being friends with me, he thought I was beneath your station, I was the son of the hired help"

Arthur squeezed Merlin's shoulder "Then he's wrong, but then he often is." Arthur pulled himself together and looked at Merlin "Morgana had offered to arrange the wedding do we let her?"

"As long as it's small and not fussy and I don't have to be the bride" he looked at Arthur "I don't know how a gay wedding goes do we both have a best man? Because I would like Freya to be mine."

"To be honest nor do I, but she can be both of ours, she can hold both the rings, after all she is what has brought us together"

Freya and Morgana came back just after five, chatting about their day. Merlin asked Freya if she wanted to include her mother's dressing table and father's chair and if there was anything else she wanted from the flat. Freya stopped and thought "What about Grans bureau?"

"Yes we are bringing that but is there anything else you want besides all the small things?" Merlin asked her. Seeing her indecision Merlin said "Don't worry poppet we have plenty of time to have a good look."

Morgana took Freya's hand "Come on let's put these things away" Freya turned and went upstairs with Morgana still chatting happily, She came back down a bit later wearing a new dress.

"Look Papa" she called. Merlin turned round and smiled.

Arthur beamed at her "Freya you look beautiful now we will need to take you somewhere nice to wear it"

Freya gave a knowing look "We don't need to Uncle Arthur, Aunty Morgana says we are having a party tonight"

Merlin frowned "A party? I can't poppet I only have these old jeans and t shirt"

"Oh don't worry Aunty Morgana has bought you some new clothes and we went and ordered all the food and drinks" Freya looked back towards the stairs as Morgana came down.

"Yes a party, you two have just got engaged that calls for a party. It's all organised and all your friends are coming so go and get ready it starts in an hour and a half so Freya can enjoy some of it before she goes to bed". Morgana looked at the two men "No arguing. Merlin your clothes are in Freya's room."

With that a van turned up outside "That will be the food" Morgana walked to the door. "Gwaine is arranging the drinks, no point in having a friend in the business if we can't use him"

Arthur looked at his sister "We didn't get any say in this then?"

"No. Now do as you are told and go and sort yourself out" Morgana told her brother.

Freya grabbed Merlin's hand and dragged him off chattering. He found a new pair of dark blue linen trousers and a blue shirt. Giving in to the inevitable he went and showered and found Morgana had even left him shaving stuff. He went back and got dressed, not realising before then that the shirt was silk. It was far more expensive than anything he had ever worn before. What's more the new clothes fitted him perfectly. Walking out and finding Morgana he said "I can't pay you for these"

"Call it your engagement present" Morgana retorted

"How did you know my size?"

"Luck guess" Morgana grinned. "Now just sit down and keep quiet. I'm going to see where Arthur is and do Freya's hair."

Morgana went to her brothers room and walked in. "Oi I could have been undressed" Arthur protested

"Well you shouldn't be. Now brother dear, did you tell him?" She watched as Arthur's face dropped

"Yes I did. And I should have kept my mouth shut, I embarrassed him I just hope I haven't damaged our friendship forever" Arthur said sadly. "Merlin means more to me than that"

"Oh Arthur don't be a fool, once he's had time to think it through he will be glad you told him. Have faith" Morgana turned "Now I'm going to make your step daughter even more beautiful"

Arthur went down stairs to find Merlin stood looking out of the window at the garden, as he looked at the raven haired man his breath hitched, in his new clothes Merlin looked even better than normal, he was breathtakingly beautiful in a masculine way. Arthur wished more than ever that Merlin could love him. "You're looking very smart Merlin"

"I engagement present for your sister evidently" Merlin said "It seems my new life of being a kept man has started" he sounded bitter. "Oh one of Gwaine's vans arrived with the drinks. I had them put in the Kitchen"

Arthur walked across to Merlin, he too had a silk shirt on but his was red and he had on black slacks. "Merlin for the final time you will not be a kept man, we will be equals as we have always been"

Merlin grinned "But you are just more equal than me you mean. You can't pretty it up Arthur so don't try. If it wasn't because I know this is best for Freya I would never have agreed"

"I know that but we have guests coming so can you at least try to look happy?" Arthur asked

"For Freya I will look deliriously happy, I don't want her to feel guilty" with that Morgana and Freya came down the stairs Freya's long hair had been expertly arranged by Morgana, but she still looked her age and not a parody of a teenager, she looked what she was a pretty nine year old.

"Papa I wanted to wear some of Aunty Morgana's make up but she wouldn't let me!" Freya protested

"Good, you are far too young and besides you don't need it you look lovely, Papa wants to take a photo"

Morgana laughed "I'll take some I want some of all three of you as well as just the happy couple." Morgana got her camera from the side. "Stand over by the fireplace together please"

Morgana proceeded to take several photos and also made the men stand together looking at each other, much to Merlin's disgust. But he knew it would have to look good. "How many people are coming?" Arthur asked "Only you seem to have ordered enough food and drink for an army"

"All our friends, I also invited Merlin's Uncle Gaius and Mordred and Kara, after all it's only right he has his family here. I also invited Uncle Agravaine but hopefully he won't come. Uncle Tristian said he will come. I think it's something like thirty or forty in total. Gwaine supplied the drinks as his present." Their friend Gwaine owned a chain of pubs in the area. The two men resigned themselves to the party, after all this way they saw everyone at once and got it out of the way, and from Merlin's point of view it also pleased Freya who seemed to be thrilled about the party. People soon started to arrive, one of the first was Gwaine who thumped Arthur on the back and then hugged Merlin. "I knew it, you know I've won a good few pounds on this!"

Merlin looked at his friend "Why?"

"I knew Arthur had the hot's for you and would succeed one day in getting into your pants and some of the others disagreed so I had a few bets going" Gwaine said shamelessly. "Trouble is I couldn't get any money off of Morgana or Gwen because they both agreed"

Merlin blushed furiously "He hasn't got into my pants as you so nicely put it!"

Gwaine nudged him "But he will as soon as you're married sweet cheeks" he went off to the drinks laughing as he did.

"I can't believe our friends made money out of this!" Arthur said

"Well Gwaine was your friend before he was mine and Morgana is your sister. Gwen is the only one who was friends with me first!" Merlin told him

Leon arrived and went to find Morgana before coming and congratulation the pair. "I see my dear wife has been spending your money again. Thanks' for that, she has at least left mine alone. Any way congratulations at least now Morgs won't be trying to work out how to get you together"

The evening started to warm up as more people arrived Gwen and Lance arrived followed by Elyan and Mithian. Arthur two uncles were next Agravaine and his wife Sophia came across and rather unenthusiastically congratulated them then Tristian arrived. Then some of their other friends arrived. Gaius arrived with Mordred and Kara. Gaius hugged Merlin and told both men he was happy for them before going to find Freya who was sitting with Gwaine. Kara was having a good look around as Mordred held out his hand to Arthur "Look after him won't you"

"I fully intend to" Arthur told him

"I don't need looking after I can look after myself I've been doing it long enough" Merlin protested.

"It's a nice place you have here Arthur" Kara commented clearly impressed "Have you lived here long, it's rather big for a single man"

"It's my family house, it has been in the family for three generations, anyway I won't be single much longer" Arthur explained, then ever the host "I hope you enjoy yourselves" He turned and putting his arm round Merlin said "Come on Merl let's have a dance" he pulled Merlin away and went into the second reception room that had been cleared so they could dance.

"You know I hate dancing!" Merlin complained

"I just couldn't be civil to them, come on it's a slow number just cuddle in follow me" Arthur put both arms round Merlin's waist "Put your arms round my neck and make it look good"

Merlin reluctantly did as he was told it wasn't long before Freya tapped on their legs "Can I dance with you" she asked them.

Arthur looked down and grinned "Sure thing" He bent down and picked her up and then all three danced together. As they left the floor Freya looked at Merlin "I'm glad you're happy papa, Uncle Gwaine says Uncle Arthur is a lucky man."

"What else has he been telling you?" Merlin asked looking worried "You don't want to believe everything Uncle Gwaine tells you!"

"He said you make a cute pair" Freya grinned "I like Uncle Gwaine, when I get older I want a boyfriend like him"

"No you won't my lady" Arthur said a fraction before Merlin "Gwaine is just the sort you should keep away from. Now let's get some food shall we"

Merlin looked at Arthur "Why have I ever let Gwaine near Freya?"

When everyone started to go towards the food Morgana tapped her glass "Just a small word folks" she paused for everyone to go silent "This party was a bit of a surprise for Arthur and Merlin, a bit like the engagement was for us. Well I say a surprise but it was obvious to quite a few of us for several years that Arthur had a thing for Merlin, it just took him awhile to realise it himself." There were several titters at that.

"When Arthur stopped socialising with us so much after work, we thought he was busy, he was but not how we thought. Anyway just to say, Congratulations to you both you are a wonderful pair and I welcome Merlin, and Freya, properly to the family."

"Hear Hear" Shouted Gwaine,

Arthur put his arm round Merlin and replied "Thank you Morgana for organising this for us, but I notice you used my house so we would have the clearing up to do! I consider myself to be very fortunate that Merlin finally said yes, it was a campaign long fought. But worth every moment. Merlin is a very independent man who wants to make his own way in the world and unlike many people he saw my wealth as a disadvantage. I needed to convince him that no one for one moment would think he was a gold digger, he's not and I suspect that any arguments we have in the future will be because I want to spend money and he doesn't. I love Merlin and I know he loves me and in the end that's all that matters, not only that but he brings with him Freya who will make our lives complete. Thank you for coming and please eat all this food or I will be for days." Arthur turned and pulled Merlin into a kiss. Merlin went stiff, then realising he had to make this look good he relaxed into Arthurs arms, as they parted Arthur said "Thank you Merlin for making me a very happy man"

Merlin was bright red he had heard several wolf whistles and he also hated deceiving his friends and family. He said nothing other than "Thank you everyone"

The evening went well and at nine Merlin found Freya "Come on Poppet bed time"

As Freya reluctantly said goodnight to everyone Mordred and Kara made a special effort, they had been trying to spend time with the youngster all evening but Freya hadn't kept still. "Shall we read you a story" Kara asked Freya "and let Merlin stay at his party"

Freya shook her head "No thank you I like Papa's stories" she grabbed her papa's hand and dragged him towards the stairs.

After half an hour when Merlin came out of Freya's room he bumped into Morgana who had been waiting for him "Is she asleep?" she asked

"Yes, she was tired it's been a long day, thank you for taking her out and for her dress"

Morgana put her hand on Merlin's arm and stopped him "Hopefully I can do it again. I had fun, Merlin can I give you some advice?"

"Can I stop you?" Merlin asked wondering what Morgana was going to say

Morgana looked at her future brother in law "Give Arthur a chance, I know he's told you he loves you, I think you two could be good for one another, you've locked your heart away for too long Merlin. What you did for Freya was wonderful, but it's meant you have never had your own life. I don't think you've even let yourself grieve properly. Now's your time"

"I haven't regretted looking after Freya and we have had a life, perhaps not what you would have wanted but she's all I need" Merlin said

"No Merlin she isn't, you deserve happiness, you could have walked away like Mordred but you didn't, and I admire you for that, all I'm asking is that you start to have your own life as well. I love you Merlin, you're like a brother to me you always have been. Just loosen up if you can't love Arthur make sure you find someone you can love." She leant across and kissed his cheek "Now go back to your party." Morgana watched Merlin go back downstairs and sighed before following him.

By eleven o'clock Merlin had drank enough to make him very relaxed, although he had been careful not to overdo it, one he had Freya to look after and two he got chatty if he drank too much and he had to many secrets to keep. Arthur pulled him in for another dance. He too had had a few drinks and as they danced Arthur couldn't help but like the way Merlin felt in his arms, like he belonged there. He also liked Merlin in the silk shirt and promised himself he would make sure Merlin had the best things in life. The drink made Merlin relax into Arthur's arms and he didn't even notice when Arthur peppered his head with kisses. Mordred noticed and realised that the blonde did have genuine feelings for his brother. But it wasn't going to stop him. Kara desperately wanted to have Freya live with them and that was that.

By Midnight most of the guests had gone home. Morgana and Leon were staying the night as was Gwen and Lance. But they had all turned in and before Merlin went to the room he was using he checked in on Freya. She was fast asleep holding her teddy as usual. Merlin looked down at her and his heart went out to her. "We will stay together Poppet, whatever I have to do." He brushed her hair out from around her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I promised your Mummy and Daddies memories that I would always be there for you and I will" Then Merlin went to bed.

The next morning after breakfast they all helped clear up before Arthur took Merlin and Freya home. Merlin insisted they have a day with just the two of them so Arthur left them and drove back home. Freya and Merlin talked things through and went round the flat to see if there was any other pieces of furniture they wanted to keep but decided there wasn't. Then they had lunch before going to the park.

The next day Merlin walked with Freya to school and promised to pick her up later. He then walked back though the estate. He looked at the rundown buildings and rubbish everywhere and felt that at least he wouldn't have to have Freya live there anymore. He had often worried about what she would face as she grew older as he noticed the discarded condoms and occasional syringes and needles in the gutters. At least now she would be safer. Merlin went into the small corner shop and got some milk and a paper before heading back home. As he passed one of the alley ways he felt a push in his back and he was dragged further down the narrow passage. He tried to turn and was slammed into the wall dropping his shopping. "Let's have your money" a voice demanded

"Sorry mate I've only got a fiver and my phone is old as the hills, but you can have them" Merlin said shakily. He wasn't going to risk anything for such mean pickings. The man slammed Merlin harder into the wall. "I'll just have to have some fun then won't I, you really shouldn't upset people."


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin felt a fist slam into his lower back then he was spun round and hit several times in the belly and face. All he could feel was pain, he tried to defend himself, but he was too winded to fight back or shout out. As he fell to the floor he curled up to protect his face putting his arms up as he saw a boot coming towards him, as it impacted he felt a agonising pain as he felt a bone crack in his arm. Then something hit his head and blackness descended. It was just as well as the beating continued as he was kicked several times and then as he lay on his belly a foot stamped down on his lower back. His limp body was hauled up right and his was hit several more times. From a window high above a woman saw what was happening from a window and a voice shouted out "What you are doing? I'm calling the police" She got her mobile and dialled 999. As she watched the man ran back towards the road. After giving details she grabbed a blanket of her bed and ran down stairs.

By the time she got down stairs the man was long gone, she found Merlin led among the filth and rubbish that filled the alley. Frightened to move him she put the blanket over the bleeding figure and waited for the ambulance and police. As she knelt there the woman tried to work out if she knew the victim, but what she could see of his face was beaten to badly it was impossible to tell.

Arthur had several meetings that morning and it was eleven when he his PA came into the office "I have the Police here to see you Mr Pendragon"

Arthur frowned "Did they say what for?" it looked like he might not get coffee now. "Oh never mind show them in"

Arthur stood up and held out his hand to the two uniformed officers "Arthur Pendragon, how can I help you?"

"Mr Pendragon I am Constable Williams and this is Constable Brown can you tell us Sir if you recognise this phone" He showed Arthur a rather old mobile it was in a plastic bag

Arthur recognised it straight away "Yes I do it belongs to my fiancé Merlin Emrys may I ask why you have it?"

"We checked on the call list and your name was the most frequently and recently used Sir, it was recovered after an assault, and unfortunately the victim had no identification on him and has been unable to identify himself. Could you give us a description of your fiancé please?"

"He's twenty three, black hair, cerulean eyes, a fraction over six foot, slim, high cheekbones. What more do you need?" Arthur asked now very worried.

"That matches the description. Could you come to the Hospital with us to see if you can confirm his identity? We also need to know his next of kin."

As the words sank in Arthur felt sick "Assault, how bad is he?"

"We are unsure as yet Sir but I'm sure the hospital can give you more details if it is your friend"

"Of course yes, I suppose his next of kin is his brother Mordred Emrys" Arthur looked round and collected his jacket "I can come now"

Arthur walked to the door he looked at his PA "George I am going out I will let you know if I will be back, reschedule my two o'clock please"

Arthur went down to the car and was taken to the accident and Emergency department. The police couldn't tell him anymore as they had just been sent out to collect him. As soon as he got into Casualty he was taken to an office and a doctor and another policeman came in. The policeman said "Mr Pendragon I understand you have identified the phone and description as belonging to a Merlin Emrys. Do you have any idea what he could have been wearing this morning?"

"Look can I see Merlin please" Arthur asked

The doctor spoke "I'm afraid he has been taken to theatre Mr Pendragon as soon as we are sure who he is I will tell you more."

Arthur felt the grip of fear run through him and he nodded. "I didn't see him this morning, but he always wears jeans, t shirts, and if he had a coat it would be a brown cloth one and trainers, rather old and worn."

The policeman looked at Arthur with sympathy "One more question Sir, would he be wearing any jewellery?"

Arthur looked at the policeman ""Yes, Sorry we got engaged Friday, he had a signet ring with my family crest, a dragon in a red background"

The policeman showed Arthur the ring in a polythene bag "This one Sir?"

Arthur went white and started to shake "Yes, now please, how is he? And what happened?"

The doctor spoke to Arthur "Mr Emrys was assaulted at nine thirty this morning, he was badly beaten he is in theatre at the moment but I must warn you his condition is critical at this stage. He has several broken bones, extensive bruising …. he was also stabbed. I'm sorry".

Arthur looked blankly at the police "Did you get whoever did it?"

"Not as yet Sir, there was a witness who called us but she couldn't give a good description. We believe it may have started out as a mugging but for some reason got out of hand"

"He wouldn't have had anything, his phone was ancient and he would have had minimal cash, when can I see him?"

"He will be in theatre for some time, we have contacted his next of kin and he is on his way"

"Merlin has a nine year old niece who lives with him…oh my god poor Freya…. she's an orphan Merlin looks after her" Arthur was trying to think through the fog that was clouding his thoughts.

"Don't worry Sir Mr Emrys's brothers wife will collect the girl out before school finishes"

A nurse came in with a cup of sweet tea and gave it to Arthur. The policeman asked "Sorry Mr Pendragon but one last question, where were you between nine and ten this morning?"

"In my office, they can confirm that….surely you don't think I.."

"No Sir just routine" he was told. "We will leave you to the staff here, is there anyone you would like us to contact?"

"My sister Morgana Knight" Arthur got out his phone and wrote down the number "I don't think I can do it. Oh and he has an elderly uncle, Gaius Wilson"

"Mr Wilson has been informed and will be brought in. As to your sister we will sort that for you, we will speak later Sir …to keep you informed"

Arthur sat there in shock then the doctor took him to a room he could wait for news. "It will be several hours Sir, I will ask the staff to keep an eye on you. If you need anything just go to the nurse station round the corner. I am sorry. Oh one other thing is Merlin allergic to anything or has any illnesses or takes tablets for anything?"

"No, he's fine…normally healthy" Arthur put his head in his hands, he couldn't believe what had happened, who would hurt gentle kind Merlin like that, tears started to fall as the shock hit him.

Mordred arrived within half an hour, he had spoken to the police and the doctors and he looked as bad as Arthur. He walked up to Arthur "Any news?"

Arthur shook his head "Could be hours"

"Kara is collecting Freya, she won't bring her here not yet no point"

Arthur took a deep breath "She can't lose Merlin as well, she just can't" he said no more not trusting himself.

Morgana was the next to arrive she sat down by Arthur and hugged him "I tried to get hold of Leon but he is in theatre. I left a message they said they would tell him."

They sat there in silence no one wanting to say what they were all thinking. The Gaius arrived, he looked like he had aged with the news. He spoke briefly to Mordred and then sat by Arthur. "Awful business my boy"

Then a nurse came out "Mrs Knight?"

Morgana stood up "Your husband has sent a message, he said to tell up he has just been called to go to theatre for Mr Emrys and he will let you know as soon as he can"

Morgana nodded "Thank you" The nurse was back in a few minutes with a tray of tea and left them. During the next hour several others arrived Gwaine, Gwen and Lance and then Elyan. It was six hours later before Leon walked in to see them. He looked totally exhausted "Mr Wilson,Mordred and Arthur do you want me to speak here or privately?"

Arthur spoke first "They all need to know" Mordred nodded his agreement at least this way they wouldn't have to repeat it all. By now Gaius was sat with his eldest nephew.

Leon sat down he looked like he really didn't want to tell them. "I asked to come to tell you, I thought you might rather have it from me. The have been three teams of surgeons operating, some of the other doctors will talk to you later. I know you've been told some things but I will run through the lot then you can ask questions" he paused "It's not good news I'm afraid"

Mordred looked at Leon "I want to know all of it, I have to"

Arthur nodded his agreement "If we know it all know Leon we won't have any more shocks, I know you will be honest with us."

Leon took a deep breath "There's no real way of sugar coating this. Merlin was stabbed in the chest, he lost a lot of blood, the knife punctured his lung and nicked his pulmonary artery, hence the bleeding. He has also suffered multiple fractures to his jaw and cheekbone to the left side from a kick which also fracture his skull. He has several cracked ribs and his back had been damaged and bones broken, but thankfully his spinal cord appears to be intact, but we can't be sure what damage has been caused as yet."

Leon paused and swallowed before continuing he was holding his wife's hand. "Both his arms are broken, it looks like he was trying to protect his chest and face." Leon was clearly finding this difficult "His entire body is one mass of bruising we haven't been able to do anything much about his limbs at the moment, he will need to go back to theatre later. I'm sorry but his condition has meant we can't to continue at the moment. He has had a complete body blood transfusion."

Leon looked directly at Arthur and Mordred "I won't lie to you at the moment he is critical and you need to prepare yourselves. We will do everything we can bit his chances are less than fifty/fifty, he has just too many injuries. He is being transferred to Intensive Care at the moment you can see him soon, but I need to warn you he is a mess. I couldn't recognise him. I'm so sorry but you can't all go in. Just Gaius, Mordred and Arthur at the moment I will take you when we are called."

None of the listeners could take in all what Leon was telling them it was just two horrific. Gaius looked like he was about to pass out and Arthur and Mordred were as white as sheets. Morgana was crying and they others were shaken to the core. It just didn't make sense to any of them.

As Leon took the three man though to see Merlin the others just looked at each other until Gwaine broke the silence "Poor Merlin and poor Freya, the poor girl will be heartbroken. The bastard who did this should be hung"

"But why? Why did the mugger do it, it was clear Merlin didn't have anything much to steal and he wouldn't have fought over nothing, he wasn't the type." Morgana looked at the others "He is to gentle"

Elyan spoke up "Just as his life was picking up as well. It doesn't make sense"

Gaius, Mordred and Arthur were taken into the Intensive Care unit where Merlin was on a bed covered in a white sheet and blankets with some sort of heating devise between the sheets blowing hot air to warm him up. Leon warned them as they went in that there were tubes and machines everywhere and that Merlin had a tracheostomy into his neck, as due to the facial damage he couldn't have a ventilation tube pasted orally. Even with the warnings the men weren't prepared for what they saw. The person in the bed bore no resemblance to Merlin. His face had been beaten so badly and was so bruised and swollen it didn't look like Merlin at all. His arms were resting on pillows, the rest of his body was covered.

Mordred went closer to his brother and gently touched his hand, he turned to Arthur "We can't lose him."

Arthur was at Merlin's other side and he didn't know what to say but he felt a surge of anger "Well you made the past week hell enough for him!"

Mordred's breath hitched "I….."

Arthur looked at Mordred who looked totally broken "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" Arthur admitted

"Why not it's true" Mordred said in defeat, then he looked at his brother "I'm so sorry Merl, please fight, please you have to make it. I can't lose you as well."

Gaius's voice butted in "Boy's just leave it, now is not the time or place to fight"

Arthur's legs started to buckle and the nurse came forward with a chair and made him sit. "I'm staying I'm not leaving him!" he muttered. Then he let the tears fall again "I'm sorry" he told the nurse who handed him some tissues.

"No need" came the reply. "I understand"

The others were also given chairs. Leon looked at them "You can stay, but you might have to move if they need to do anything. I will make sure everyone else gets home ok, and I will be back in the morning unless I'm called in earlier"

Arthur looked up at his brother in law "Thank you Leon" Mordred also thanked him. Gaius was to shocked to speak but got up and walked out, unable to stay any longer.

On his way out Leon left a message with the staff to ring him if Arthur needed him. He then rang Kara and told he what he had told Mordred adding "He is staying for now, I expect he will ring you later" Kara didn't say much other than her mother was with her, but Leon could hear Freya crying in the background and his heart went out to the little girl.

Leon was exhausted physically and mentally, he had spent hours operating on Merlin's face fixing his jaw and cheekbone, during the operation he had been able to be objective, but afterwards it had hit him. One of the colleagues had offered to come in and cover when it was realised that Leon was friends with Merlin, but Leon knew he was the best Maxilla-facial surgeon in the hospital and he wanted to do what he could. But now he just wanted to get away and try to forget the mess that Merlin's body had been in. But he knew it would haunt him.

Leon left them and went out to the others. "I don't know about Mordred but Arthur is staying, you best all go home, don't drive unless you feel safe leave your cars here and get a cab. I am"

Morgana looked up at her husband "I should stay"

"No Gana, you're coming home, there is nothing you can do and Arthur will need your support for a long time to come. You are coming home with me" He looked at Merlin's uncle "Come home with us Gaius I don't want you home alone" Gaius nodded to stunned to put up an argument. Then all the others accepted Leon's advice and headed home.

Both men sat by the bed, not friends but joined in grief at what had happened to Merlin. Neither spoke to the other. Every so often the nurse would press a drink into to their hands or lay a comforting hand on their shoulder as she went about her work. After a couple of hours Mordred got up to go to the toilet. While out side he checked his phone to see his wife had been trying to contact him. He rang her back.

"When are you coming home?" she asked

"I don't know?" he replied then told her all of the injuries and that Merlin was critical.

"I know that Mordred and I am sorry but you are needed here Freya needs you, if your brother dies you are all she has left" Kara said "It's hard I know, but you need to concentrate on her, your brother won't know whether you are there or not, she will"

Mordred shut his eyes before speaking "He has a name you know use it!" he said gruffly. "All right I'll come home but I'm not abandoning Merlin, I will come back"

Mordred went back to his brothers bedside and stood looking at him before turning to Arthur "Look after him please, I need to go home, its Freya, she needs me there"

Arthur looked up "Tell her I will stay with her Papa, I won't leave him…" his voice broke and he stopped speaking, but they both knew the words he didn't say. Neither of them were under any illusion about Merlin's chances.


	11. Chapter 11

Earlier Freya had been picked up from school by Kara, who had rung them to tell them what happened so collected her early. Kara broke the news as best she could staying that Merlin had been attacked on the way home that morning and was in hospital. Then she took the sobbing girl to her home. Freya had wanted to go to the hospital by Kara told her that she wouldn't be able to see him, and that Mordred was there and would let them know what happened. Morgause arrived a bit later to help her daughter. It was hours later when Leon rang to give them the news. Kara didn't notice her mother's face as Morgause put two and two together and wondered if her husband had been involved. She wasn't a fool, she knew of her husband's shady dealings, but in a strange way found it exciting normally. Morgause only hoped Cenred had covered his tracks this time.

When Mordred got home he found Freya asleep in the bedroom he had decorated for her. He felt a wave of guilt about how unhappy he had made his brother and Freya recently. He could see Freya's puffed up eyes and the streaks her tears had made on her face. He silently promised to care for the girl and keep Merlin's memory alive if he died. He pulled up a chair and fell asleep sitting next to his niece, he wanted to be by her side if she woke.

When Leon and Morgana got back home they showed Gaius to a room then sat and had a drink neither feeling like they could sleep yet. Leon put his arm round his wife "All we can is now is pray. We did all we could, I have never seen anyone beaten like that before and I never want to again"

"I know you said 50/50 but what do you really think?" Morgana asked her husband as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate. Gaius had declined anything and went straight to the spare bedroom.

Leon looked down at Morgana "I'm sorry love but I don't think he will make it. He just has too many injuries, add to that the blood loss and shock as well as infection risk, he was filthy when he was taken to theatre, and the alley he was found in was used for dumping rubbish. We all did our best"

"I know you did love" Morgana told her husband "If he doesn't make it, it won't be your fault but the bastard who did it"

"That's what I can't understand, why Merlin clearly wasn't carrying much, why beat him so bad, he must have been a psychopath. I just hope the police catch him before he hurts anyone else" Leon stood up and held out his hand to Morgana "Come on love we need to try to sleep, I'm back on duty in the morning"

Arthur sat by Merlin's bed side all night refusing to move, willing Merlin to stay alive. He was given a more comfortable chair and at some time during the night exhaustion made him doze off for a couple of hours. In the morning Merlin was still clinging on, he had so many tubes and wires leading to his body that Arthur couldn't imagine what they were all for and wasn't sure he wanted to know. As the nurses cared for Merlin Arthur was asked to move temporarily so he was shown to a waiting room and given tea and toast, which he forced himself to eat, he knew he had to if he was going to be able to cope. He went to the toilets and tried to clean up a bit before returning to the bedside. He was sat their when doctor after doctor came to check on Merlin.

Arthur had been told that yesterday Merlin had been operated on by both orthopaedic and thoracic surgeons as well as the maxilla-facial team. They all came to check as well as the spinal consultant and the anaesthetists who were looking after him in Intensive care. They all patiently explained everything to Arthur. Leon looked almost as bad as Arthur and was clearly very upset. By now Merlin's face had swollen up like a balloon as the tissues showed the damage. He was black and blue and Arthur could clearly see part of an impression of a boot on the left hand side. Arthur felt numb, he was in shock but refused to leave Merlin's side unless he was forced.

At eleven o'clock the police came to speak to him, the nurse took him to a private room, this time it was a detective. "Hello Mr Pendragon, I am sorry to intrude but I need to ask you some questions to aid us in our investigation. You may not remember me but we went to school together years ago … Detective Percy Strong"

Looking at the tall and very muscular man Arthur did recognise him, they had gone to secondary school together before going on to different colleges. It was hard to forget Percy he had always been taller and stronger than the rest of them but was a gentle giant. Percy went on "This has become an attempted murder investigation, due to the severity of the assault on your fiancé" he paused "Do you know of anyone who might hold a grudge or hatred of Mr Emrys?"

Arthur looked up "No, Merlin was just as gentle as he was at school everyone liked him, I can't understand it, he wouldn't have tried to stop the mugger, and he didn't have enough to make him think he needed to."

Percy looked embarrassed "We have checked his home, he didn't appear to have much, when did you get engaged?"

"Friday, we had been seeing each other of a time, as you know I knew him most of my life, his mum was housekeeper for my father. Then four years ago his mum and eldest brother and his wife were killed in a car accident. Merlin took on their child and gave up studying, he had just started University, and he was always very bright." Arthur knew he was rambling but couldn't stop. "I've realised I loved him for a couple of years now but only recently talked him into marrying me. He has always been too proud to accept anything from me. I hated that flat he was in."

"Was he in any trouble, financially or otherwise?"

"No the only problem he had was with his brother, you remember Mordred? We he recently wanted to take custody of Freya from Merlin. Mordred has got married. That's what decided us to get married now and not later. But there was nothing else. Mordred wouldn't go that far. As for money problems well he didn't have any, money was always tight for him but he never borrowed not even off me."

"Yes I've spoken to his brother, he feels guilty that he caused his brother unhappiness in the light of what's happened. His wife is Cenred King's daughter did you know that?"

Arthur looked up in surprise "No…..well I knew she had been a King, her mother Morgause King is a lawyer dealing with family cases, that's why Merlin was worried he wouldn't stand a chance in keeping Freya. But I didn't put Cenred in the picture. Why did you mention that? You don't think he had anything to do with this?"

"No, just wondered if you knew, Mr King's ruthless but he has no history of violence except as a youth. I thought you might know him that's all."

"I see him at the Chamber of Commerce meetings, but I don't know him well our business interests aren't similar."

"I have also spoken to Kara Emrys, she let slip that she thought your planned marriage to Merlin was bogus, just to allow Merlin to keep Freya"

"What's that got to do with Merlin's assault?" Arthur demanded "I love Merlin and I'm fed up of hearing her comments"

"Nothing I just need to build a picture, a man has been savagely beaten with no apparent motive, I need to look at everything" Percy told him calmly "I want to catch this man"

Arthur looked contrite "I'm sorry, I'm tired and worried sick about both Merlin and Freya, that little girl has had too much heartbreak already and she is devoted to Merlin" Arthur looked up "I will put up a reward, whatever it takes."

"The reward might help, I will speak to the bosses and get back to you. I have spoken to Freya, with a specially trained police officer, she conforms everything you have told me, she doesn't know anyone who her Uncle had problems with, accept for the social worker, that little girl doesn't like her at all, a Nimueh Lake, but I don't think I have her as a suspect. I will talk to her later. Well if you think of anything I should know just call me" he handed Arthur a card. "I will keep you informed and I hope Merlin gets over this, I'm sorry I truly am, no one deserves what happen to him."

Arthur was just about to go back to Merlin's bedside when Morgana arrived with Gaius, she took one look at her brother and handed him a coffee and a bacon sandwich "Eat that, then we will talk. The others are going to wait for me to phone them."

Gaius was allowed in to see Merlin. As Arthur was away protesting to his sister "I've had toast and tea"

"I don't care eat and drink!" Morgan waited till her brother did as he was told. Taking the cup from him she threw it in the bin then hugged her brother. "Since you haven't contacted me I assume Merlin is fighting"

"He is, but Morgs his face is so swollen, I haven't seen the rest of him but…." Arthur stopped talking not wanting to start crying again.

"Leon says they will let me in today, so we will go in soon, where's Mordred?"

"He went home in the middle of the night to see Freya…poor girl. I expect he will be back soon" Arthur stood up "I only came out to speak to the police, they still don't know who or why"

"They'll get him Arthur, the town is swarming with police and the radio and TV is full of the story. People are shocked, you would be surprised how many people knew Merlin"

"I am going to offer a reward, whatever it takes." Arthur told his sister "I want that bastard caught"

The two of them walked back to Merlin and Gaius, although Leon had warned Morgana the sight of Merlin's face shocked her to the core, she couldn't believe that was the man she knew so well. She sank down into the chair "Oh Arthur" was all she could say , she held onto her brothers hand and took several deep breathes to try to stop herself being sick. Then she remembered that Merlin had damage like that all over his body and she felt herself go cold all over. Her brother seeing her face pale held on to her as she fainted against him. She held on until the dizziness passed and then sat upright "I sorry it was just the shock I guess"

"That's ok Morgs, Merlin's face slowly swelled up overnight so I suppose I kind of got used to it. It was bad yesterday but not that bad." Arthur looked across to Merlin. "They set his arms yesterday, although he might need surgery later if …. If he makes it. He is still on the critical list. I just feel so dead, I can't seem to process anything at the moment"

"Come back home Arthur have a sleep"

"No Morgana I can't leave him, I want to be here with him, I don't want him to die alone. I knew I loved him but not just how much, I can't leave him now"

"Arthur you can't think that way, you have to have hope. Merlin is a fighter if he has any chance at all he will pull through." Gaius agreed but was otherwise silent, his nephew's state was clearly a huge shock to him

As they were talking Mordred came in, he saw the siblings there and his face hardened. "I thought you would have gone by now"

"No I haven't gone and I'm not" Arthur told him "How's Freya?"

"She's upset, it was hard on her talking to the police, why did you have to draw her into it!" Mordred demanded. "Did you really think I had anything to do with this" he gestured to his brother "You must be sick to think that!"

Arthur looked puzzled for a moment then he realised what Mordred was saying "Hang on there, I didn't speak to the police until after they spoke to you, they haven't long left. The Detective told me he went to you first so don't blame me!"

Gaius spoke up "Excuse me lads but please go outside to talk"

Arthur nodded and walked out Mordred following then moment they were outside Arthur turned on Mordred "I said nothing against you, other than on questioning I admitted that the only problem Merlin had was his dispute with you, they told me they had already talked to you and Freya. So damn well apologise"

"Like hell I will, what's happened to Merlin has nothing to do with our case and you know it. I wouldn't see my brother hurt!" Mordred shouted

"Well you were doing a pretty good job of breaking his heart!" Arthur voice rose.

Leon came round the corner and heard the argument "Please keep you voices down! Might I suggest you are both in no state to have this conversation? You would be best thinking about supporting each and Gaius other rather than shouting!"

Arthur looked at Leon "You're right I'm sorry, look Mordred I promise I haven't blamed you for anything, I just answered the police's questions. They just asked me about his background and any difficulties. I answered honestly no more. I don't blame you ok?" He held out his hand "I expect like me you haven't slept much"

Mordred took Arthur's hand "I'm sorry as well, it wasn't nice being questioned, I guess it made me feel guilty"

Leon looked at the pair "Go and see Merlin, then I suggest that you get yourselves some rest, the pair of you"

Back at Mordred's house Freya was upset she wanted to go and see her papa "No Freya, you can't he is too ill, perhaps when he is getting better." Kara told her "Uncle Mordred has gone he will tell you all about it when he gets home"

"But I want to see Papa!"

Morgause looked at Freya "You have been told no Freya, the nurses and doctors are looking after your Uncle Merlin, you would be in the way. You want him to be looked after properly don't you?"

Freya pouted "He's my Papa not Uncle Merlin! Can I see Uncle Arthur then?"

Kara rolled her eyes "He is not your Uncle, and no you can't he is a busy man Freya, now come on lets unpack the clothes I bought yesterday." Kara had gone out before picking up Kara from school and got her some clothes not wanting to get anything from the flat.

Morgause took the opportunity to contact her husband and ask him to collect her later. She would stay for a couple more hours but really wanted to go back to her own home. Kara managed to get Freya to settle and have a rest, she hadn't slept much the night before. She talked with her mother for a time and then started to make their main meal "The police really upset Freya this morning, will they need to see her again" she asked her mother.

"I doubt it, it is because your brother in law is so critical, and it may well turn into a murder investigation. She will settle down, just remember she has already lost her parents give her time. I hate to sound callous but at least you won't have to go to court now, so Freya won't have to go through that. From what Mordred said I can't see his brother being about to care for Freya even if he survives, not for a long time at least and by then she will be settled in here."

Kara looked at her mother "I suppose so, but it was horrid what happened to Merlin, poor Freya will be so upset if he dies."

"But it will be final, not that I would wish on him of course, but in all fairness it might be easier on him, it won't be easy recovering from all that" Morgause said starkly

While Kara was selfish she wasn't as hard hearted as her mother, and she also didn't want her husband to feel guilty for the rest of his life, so she really hoped Merlin recovered, but at the same time she wanted Freya to stay with them. As she went up to talk to Freya she heard her father arrive, getting to Freya's door she found her still asleep so turned to go back down stairs when she heard her mother and father talking. She stood on the stairs and listened as her mother sounded cross.

Kara caught some snatches of the conversation "…well was it you?"

Then her father's voice "I didn't do it if that's what you mean but….." Her father's voice faded

Morgause replied "… doesn't come home to roost you fool"

Kara heard her father snapped back "Kara wanted the girl so I…. nothing too much for her"

Kara felt fear in her heart as she heard the words, surely they weren't talking about Merlin? No she was imagining things. She continued down the stairs making sure they could hear her. Walking into the lounge she saw her parents through in the kitchen, which explained why she hadn't heard everything. Smiling at them she told them "Freya is asleep I will leave her for now"

Morgause looked at her daughter and smiled "We will stay until Mordred gets back dear then we must go home, but you know where we are if you need us"

The three of them sat and talked as Kara stared to prepare there tea. She tried her best to forget what she thought she had heard, there must be another explanation. Later when Mordred got back Morgause and Cenred left and Freya came downstairs, the first thing she said when she saw Mordred was "How was Papa and can I see him?"

Mordred took Freya's hands in his and looked at his niece "Your Papa is very poorly Freya, you can't see him at the moment. But Arthur is staying with him and says you must be a brave girl for your Papa."

"But I want to see him!" the young girl said sounding broken hearted.

"I know my sweet and when he gets a bit better you can, but not yet." Mordred hugged Freya but the girl was having none of it. "You don't want me to see him" she ran upstairs. Mordred went to follow.

"Leave her Mordred" Kara told her husband "She will calm down"

Merlin made it through the next night but his condition wasn't getting any better. Arthur still refused to leave him, he had convinced himself if he left Merlin would die, but if he stayed somehow he could will him to live. Gaius went back home but visited daily. Mordred visited at least twice a day, he and Arthur remained frosty with one another but no more arguments broke out. Freya stayed in her room refusing to talk to anyone, although both Mordred and Kara did their best. On the fourth day Kara went up to get Freya down for lunch she found the bedroom empty, looking in the bathroom she realised that Freya had run off. She and Mordred looked everywhere for her getting more and more frantic. Mordred got in the car to drive to the flat thinking that was where she might have gone. Kara rang the police.


	12. Chapter 12

Freya had become determined to see her Papa and knew he was in hospital. She knew where that was, as she had been admitted for her asthma a couple of times and also went to the asthma clinic for check-ups. She had put on her coat and crept out of her room and out of her Uncles house and got on a bus asking the driver where to get off for the hospital. Using her dinner money she still had from the day of the attack. Once Freya was in town she got off the bus and walked to the hospital that was just off the town centre. Freya walked into the hospital and walked up to the desk. The receptionist looked down at her "Are you lost love?" she asked.

Freya looked up "I am looking for my papa he's in hospital"

"What's your Papa's name sweetheart? And where is you mummy?"

"My Papa's name is Merlin Emrys and I don't have a mummy she died, can you tell me where to find my Papa please!"

The receptionist immediately realised who Freya was "I will call someone to take you there sweet heart, come round here and take a seat"

The receptionist rang Intensive care and spoke to the staff, who in turn spoke to Arthur. Arthur was amazed that Freya had made her own way to the hospital across town. Mordred lived on the outskirts some three miles away. He went down to reception and found Freya sitting at the desk. When she saw Arthur she jumped of the chair and ran to him "Uncle Arthur I have come to see Papa"

Arthur picked her up and hugged her "Where is your aunty and Uncle?"

"They said I couldn't see Papa so I used my dinner money and caught a bus" she said proudly. "Can I see Papa?"

Arthur looked at Freya. "I don't know Freya but I will ask the doctors but first I must ring your Uncle Mordred and tell him where you are he will be very worried."

Freya started to cry "Please don't I want to see Papa and they won't let me!"

Arthur hugged Freya then pulled her away from him "Freya listen to me, I will ask the doctors and if they say yes you will see your Papa I promise, but I must ring Uncle Mordred"

"You promise?"

"As long as the doctors say yes" Arthur told her "But he is very poorly and they might say no"

Arthur got his mobile out and rang Mordred's mobile "I have Freya she made her way to the hospital to see Merlin, she's ok. I will ask if she can see him, but I will keep her with me until you come" he cut Mordred off and switched of his phone. He intended to keep his promise to Freya regardless of what Mordred said. Arthur took Freya's hand and went to the lift and made his way to Intensive care. Once there he spoke to the anaesthetist "This is Freya Emrys she is Merlin's niece and lives with him. She has caught a bus to see him, I have let her other uncle know but can she see Merlin please."

"Do you think that's wise, his appearance?" came to kind reply

"I think so, she has lived with Merlin for four years since her parents went on, surely she has the right she is nine."

The anaesthetist bent down and spoke to Freya "Hello, I am one of the doctor's looking after your Uncle"

Freya interrupted "He's my Papa"

The doctor smiled "Your Papa, He has been badly hurt and has lots of bruises, he is all swollen and looks a bit scary. He also has lots of tubes and machines round him. You will need to be very brave if you do see him. He is asleep and won't be able to speak to you"

Freya looked up "My Uncle Mordred told Kara that Papa might die, I want to see him" she started to cry. "Please I want to tell him to get better"

The anaesthetist looked up at Arthur "Does her other uncle know she's here?"

"I rang them he is on his way. He might say no but is it his decision?" Arthur said honestly. "I think she is having enough problems being separated from him. She has the right to see him after all it might be her last chance"

The anaesthetist bent down once more "Are you sure sweetheart your papa is very bruised and swollen. He doesn't look like he normally does"

"He is my Papa! I will be a brave girl and Uncle Arthur is with me" Freya pulled herself up to make herself as tall as she could "I am not a baby"

"Ok, but it's your responsibility Mr Pendragon, and she can only stay if she is not to distressed"

Arthur took Freya hand "Freya as the doctor said Papa is very, very bruise his face is all swollen and black. Come on but keep hold of my hand" Freya looked up at Arthur and followed him, clearly nervous. As they got close to the bed Arthur stopped and pointed to the bed "See all the tubes and machines you must be careful not to touch them. Can you see papa's face from here?"

Freya looked and her face was very sad she nodded Arthur bent down again "Are you sure sweetheart? It made Uncle Arthur cry"

Freya didn't answer but she started to walk towards the bed. As she got close Arthur heard her breath hitch but she kept walking. Once she was stood by the side if the bed she looked at Merlin and tears ran down her face "Poor Papa" Arthur picked her up and sat in the chair with Freya on his lap

The nurse came over "Your Papa's face will look better soon Freya, it is swollen but that will go down and so will the bruises, would you like to hold your papas hand"

Freya nodded as the nurse carefully moved the sheet. And exposed Merlin's arm "He has a plaster case on as he has a broken arm but you can hold his fingers and talk to him, he might hear you"

Freya jumped off Arthur lap and very carefully took Merlin's fingers and kissed them. She looked at the nurse "Papa kisses me better if I hurt" then she turned to look at Merlin "Get better Papa I love you lots and lots. Uncle Arthur is here to and he loves you as well"

Arthur felt Freya had taken Merlin's appearance better than he had, and was pleased, he knew Mordred and Kara would probably be furious, but he felt Freya was better seeing Merlin than not, especially if he died. Freya was upset and he knew she would cry and worry but she would whether she saw Merlin or not. The anaesthetist had clearly contacted Leon because he came in and bent down by Freya "Hi Freya, are you alright?"

Freya looked at Leon "Hello Uncle Leon are you Papa's doctor?"

"One of them"

"He will get better won't he?" Freya asked solemnly

"I hope so Freya, he's a little bit better this morning, we will do all we can for him, but he will be pleased you came to see him. He can't open his eyes but I'm sure he knows you're here"

Freya took Merlin's hand again and as she did his fingers made a small movement. Freya smiled "He does he knows I'm here. I love you Papa."

No one told her that it could have just been a reflex action. If it gave her comfort that was enough. Freya looked at Arthur, "Can I kiss Papa?"

Leon answered her "I will lift you up a bit Freya and you can very carefully kiss your Papa cheek, but you must be very gentle" Leon picked her up and positioned her so she could kiss Merlin's unbroken cheek. Freya very gently kissed him then touched his face equally as gently before Leon put her down.

She gave Leon a watery smile "Thank you"

Freya settled back on the chair and took her Papa's fingers in her hand once more then she lowered her head down onto the bed and was soon asleep. A few moments later Mordred came onto the ward and straight to the bed. He saw Freya and demanded "What did you let her in here for, are you mad!"

"Keep your voice down" Leon told him. "Look Freya has been fine, she has been better than the adults at accepting her Papa's injuries. She has seen him now and had the chance to kiss him and talk to him. You can't stop her seeing him. It wouldn't be fair on her. She handled it very well. Children often do you know if things are explained to them first"

Mordred glared at Leon "You would take his side!"

"No I am thinking of my patient and a small girl who loves him and missed him so much that she travelled across town by herself to see him" he paused "You should be more worried about how a vulnerable child left your care and travelled here alone"


	13. Chapter 13

Mordred looked ashamed at that, he looked at Arthur "You said she caught a bus?"

"That's what she told me, she used her dinner money she had left from the other day. She has been to the hospital a few times with her asthma so I suppose she knew where it was. I was called to reception when she got here asking where Merlin was" Arthur told him. "Anyway she has seen him now just let her sleep a bit, she is clearly exhausted"

Mordred looked at Leon "You're right. Sorry for blowing off. I will speak to my wife, I was at work"

Leon didn't look impressed "I'm not here to take sides in your problems but please Freya will be feeling very upset and lost at the moment, your wife should understand that I understand she works as a paediatric nurse."

"She does and is normally very careful, but things have been a bit strained, it hasn't been easy" Mordred retorted.

"Well that's even more so for the little girl" Leon walked off not trusting himself to say more but at the same time documenting the incident in the notes, he also asked the anaesthetist of he had. The other man had as he was clearly not happy about Arthur insisting the child be allowed in or that she had been travelling alone. Leon had already asked a friend who was a doctor in the Paediatric ward about Kara Emrys. He hadn't liked what he had heard. His friend said she was someone who liked to get her own way and was a pain if she didn't adding "Why she wants to be a nurse let alone a paediatric nurse I will never know. She's worse than most of the kids. I'm glad she is off on compassionate leave at the moment, she's been spoken to about her attitude on several occasions" Although now was not the time he knew he would have to speak up if it looked like Merlin would lose Freya and not just because he was a friend.

Mordred looked at Freya and then went out to phone Kara and let her know Freya was alright, then he came back in. Looking at Leon who had returned while he was gone he asked "How is Merlin? Any better"

"Marginally, he is still on the critical list but there has been some improvement we just needs to hope he carries on improving. But it will be a long road." Leon told him determined to act professionally "Sorry it's not better news, we have changed his antibiotics for something stronger as he has a persistent temperature. But other than that we are just continuing"

Mordred nodded "That's something I suppose, at least he is still with us, and Merlin is a fighter"

Arthur stroked Freya's hair "She will help him, if he knows she is here. You said he might be able to hear us" Arthur looked up at Leon.

"Yes it is generally believed that even unconscious patients and those intubated and sedated can still hear voices. Merlin hasn't been fully sedated so there is every chance he can hear us enough to know who is here and I'm sure you are right Freya's presence can only be good for him." Leon smiled then looked at Mordred "If you could let her visit sometimes I'm sure it would do both of them good."

"We'll see, I want to make sure she hasn't suffered from seeing him like this first" He glared at Arthur once more "You should have waited until I got here and asked me first"

Arthur looked at Mordred "You would have said no and upset her further. No she needed to see him, to know he was still alive no matter how hurt."

Leon looked at both men "What's done is done, we know now she can cope and that's nothing but a good thing. But she does need to see him if she wants to, otherwise there could be a repeat of what happened today and I don't think any of us want that."

Mordred waited half an hour before waking Freya and taking her home. She kissed Merlin once more on the hand told him she loved him and promised to see him again. Then she took Mordred's hand and walked out waving sadly as she went. Leon turned to Arthur "Go home tonight Arthur or come back with me. It will do you no good to sleep in a chair. They will call you if there is any change. I will come by when I've finished" Leon walked off hoping his brother in law would see sense. Arthur did agree to go back overnight but only after getting a promise that the nurses would phone him if there was any change whatsoever. He needed to change and have a shower. Leon took him home and he found that Morgana was in his kitchen cooking a meal.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I told Leon he couldn't come back without you and I knew you would want to come here so we are staying as well. Now shower and change then Dinner will be ready" Morgana looked at her brother, Arthur looked awful, not only were his clothes a mess but he clearly hadn't been eating or sleeping well.

Arthur had to admit he felt better for a shower and a shave, he put on a clean pair of slacks and a shirt before going down to the kitchen. Morgana had a casserole made and was dishing up. "I made this so it would keep if you were back late. Now eat" she put a plate full of food in front of her brother, then dished up some for Leon and herself. "Now don't just push it round the plate eat it!"

Arthur forced the food down, he was sure it was wonderful but he couldn't taste it. He managed to finish his plate full when an apple pie found its way in front of him "That as well then we'll talk" his sister told him.

Once they had finished their meal Morgana threw the dishes in the dishwasher and handed them all a mug of tea and they went through to the living room. Morgana looked at her brother "You have to look after yourself Arthur, Merlin will need you once he's awake."

Arthur looked at his sister "you mean if he wakes"

Leon spoke up "You have to be positive Arthur he is improving, once he made it through the first twenty four hours his chances did improve. I know I said he is still critical but he has improved. And his temperature has stabilised. I also believe Freya's visit helped him, I don't know why but he looked more peaceful once she was there"

"She was amazing, how she coped with seeing him like that" Arthur said in wonder "I was expecting her to freak out a bit but she didn't"

"That's because it was explained to her first. Kids are stronger than we think" Leon said.

"Once you've drunk that Arthur you must go and sleep, you need it. You must start coming home at night. We can stay here or you can come to ours but not the hospital chair. Neither of us live that far away from the hospital" Morgana put her arm round her brother. "Merlin wouldn't want that, and you know it!"

"I know, but…"

"No but's Arthur. Now bed" Morgana smiled "And I'll do you both a fry up in the morning"

Leon smiled "I don't often get them"

"I can remember when Gana couldn't cook an egg" Arthur told his brother in law

"I have Merlin to thank for that, he got me cooking" Morgana said fondly.

Arthur fell into an exhausted sleep the minute his head hot the pillow, thanks to a sleeping tablet that Morgana had slipped into his tea. The next morning he woke and showered once again and got dressed and went downstairs. Once again Morgana put a plate in front of him. "I heard the shower" she told him as he raised his eyebrows.

"Were is Leon?"

"He left over an hour ago. I'll take you in, I altered your clock yesterday to make sure you had a good rest. Oh and your watch last night when you were asleep, so you might want to alter it back." Morgana confessed to her brother.

"I can't believe I slept that long" Arthur said surprised when he realised it was gone nine.

"Well the sleeping tablet Leon got for me to drop in your drink helped, and don't look at me like that Arthur, you needed it, don't worry I'll take you into hospital, I want to see Merlin myself anyway"


	14. Chapter 14

For those who ask me to wake Merlin up...Sorry but I always have realistic recovery times for injuries sustained, no instant cures.

...

Once Arthur has eaten his breakfast he quickly phoned his PA to make sure everything was OK before they set off to see Merlin. As Arthur got nearer the hospital he felt his anxiety levels increasing. When they got out of the car Morgana looked at her brother. "Arthur just calm down, Merlin has good people looking after him"

They were only at the bedside for an hour when Arthur was asked to step out as the police wanted to speak to him again. As Arthur walked out he saw the detective he had spoken to before. They were shown into an office so they could speak in private. There was another police officer with Percy and they sat down. After some general pleasantries Percy got down to business "I'm afraid we have no new news for you. It seems to have been a random attack. We can find no motive and Mr Emrys seems to have been well liked in the area. His flat turned up no clues nor has a thorough search of the area. The only problem he seemed to have had was the custody case, but we have checked Mr Emrys's brother and his alibi holds. We will continue to investigate of course. Have you had any further thoughts?"

"Nothing as you say Merlin was very well liked, anyone in the area would know he had nothing. I hardly think Mordred would have done something like that no matter what."

Percy went on "I have spoken to the higher ups and we all think that the reward you offered might bring someone forward. I know you were keen for it to be large but that might well be counterproductive, A huge reward brings out the greed and the police tend to get flooded with bogus information, It has been suggested that something in the region of ten thousand in the first instance and see where that gets us. The other thing I need to ask is whether you had considered whether Merlin was the target. Do you have enemies who might use Mr Emrys to get at you?"

That shocked Arthur, to think that Merlin might suffer because of him. He calmed himself and thought "I don't think so, I mean in business there is always people you don't get on with, but nothing like that."

"We would like to go to your company and ask some questions, just to be sure" Percy said

"Fine, you have complete freedom to see anything you need to. I will phone and tell them to give full cooperation" Arthur said immediately

"Thank you, we would have anyway but it makes life easier if everyone co-operates. I am sorry Arthur that I can't give you better news. I hope that perhaps Mr Emrys can help us when he regains consciousness"

Arthur went back to Merlin's bedside, Morgan left after an hour then Arthur spent the rest of the day going through everyone he knew, trying to think of only one who would hold enough bad feeling against him personally or the company to target Merlin. The thought it could be his fault somehow made him go cold.

Percy had also been to see Mordred again, he had been at work but Kara was there. She was very nervous after what she had heard her parents saying and it showed. "I'm sorry I can't help you at all detective, my husband will be back this afternoon he only went in to get some work done, although he does intend to visit Merlin this afternoon."

Percy smiled "That's alright it was just to tell you both what is happening with the case. Also to let you know that Mr Pendragon has put up a reward for information, that might bring something forward. Has Victim support been in contact?"

"Yes they have thank you, someone is going to come as see Freya, she will need the most help I think" Kara managed to get Percy gone as soon as she could. Freya had gone back to school to try and give her some degree of normality. Kara sat and worried for a time after Percy had left then she decided to phone her mum.

Morgause was at work and was surprised when Kara rang her "What the matter dear?"

"The police have been round again" Kara told her mother "Arthur has put up a reward for information, the police still have no leads"

Morgause paused before replying "I expect the police will visit every few days dear, it's just to keep you informed. How is Freya?" Morgause wondered about the reward but didn't want to sound too interested. She didn't want her daughter to get the wrong idea or worry.

"She's gone to school, I thought it might be better. I am dropping her off and picking her up. I have left her in the same school for now, we need to wait and see what happens with Merlin. The social worker has been round and is happy with her being here but obviously we can't do anything permanent until we know how Merlin will be."

Morgause smiled to herself "From what you tell me I would think she will be staying with you, after all even if Merlin does survive he will be incapable of looking after her for a long time of ever, especially if his back is broken he could be in hospital for a long time"

Kara took a deep breath "I wouldn't want to get her that way Mum, she is so upset poor thing. From what I understand Merlin is really bad" Kara nearly asked her mother but couldn't bring herself to, she really didn't want to know.

"Freya is young she will settle down, you know that, just make the most of your time with her now and she will want to stay with you" Morgause told her daughter "Remember possession is often nine tenths of the law, and you can provide her with a loving and safe home."

Kara hung up wondering if she should have told her mother what she had heard. But then she might be wrong, After all she had only heard half the conversation, surely her parents wouldn't do anything like that she was just being silly.

When they left Mordred's house Percy turned to his partner "What did you make of that? Did she seem rather on edge to you? You know I have a gut feeling we haven't heard all we should have from that lady"

"She did, but then it could just be because they had been trying to get the girl off her brother in law and feels guilty" Tristan had been Percy's partner for several years and trusted his partners gut feelings. "You reckon she knows something more?"

"I don't know, perhaps we should talk to that Social Worker and the school" they went back to the station and made an appointment to speak to Nimueh Lake that afternoon.

Meanwhile an announcement was made about the rewards offered for information and Percy and Tristian as some uniformed police went to Pendragon Pharmaceuticals to begin interview staff there. Later Percy and Tristian left the uniforms to it and made their way to interview Nimueh Lake. Tristan started the questioning by asking for an overview of the case from Nimueh "Just so we have a basic starting point"

Nimueh smiled and lent back in her chair "I have been Freya's case worker since her parent's death. She was five when they were killed along with Hunith the brother's mother. We were intending to put her in care, and looking back it would have been the best thing to do. Both men were in university and Merlin decided he wanted to care for his niece, even though he was only nineteen at the time. I made my report but was overruled and in the end he won through. So he gave up university and found the flat. For the last five years I have been a frequent visitor. It soon became apparent to everyone that the accommodation he had secured was substandard. Freya has asthma and the flat has damp problems." She paused "I did try to help him but at such a young age it was hard to find a landlord willing to rent, Merlin was only able to secure low income home based jobs. As I said the department should never have allowed him to become the poor girl's carer. The flat is a disaster area. Then I was approached by Mordred the older brother. He had secured a very good job and was married to a paediatric nurse, lovely couple. They wanted to give Freya a better home and adopt her. Merlin very selfishly fought the application. You would have thought if he felt anything for her he would have been pleased. With such a selfish attitude I'm only glad he wasn't allowed to adopt her at nineteen"

"Then what happened?" Tristian asked his face neutral.

"Well I have made my report and recommendations, saying that clearly the child's best interests would be to live with the older brother in a stable relationship and good home where her health problems could be best cared for. Then Merlin Emrys suddenly announces that he is engaged to be married to Arthur Pendragon and would be moving. That was being investigated as I felt that it was a sham engagement purely to keep the child and was not in her best interests Then Mr Emrys was attacked and hospitalised. The area he lives in is very rough and has a high crime rate as I'm sure you know" Nimueh stopped and waited.

Percy spoke "The area is a deprived area of the town it's true but the crime rate is not as high as you might imagine. Can you tell me what you based your idea of a sham marriage on?"

"It was clear, Merlin Emrys announced it on the very day I went to make a report, there had been no evidence of either of the men dating, nor of Mr Merlin Emrys homosexuality before. He said he had plans to move as they were getting married in a matter of weeks yet as a guardian he should have informed me of any new people in the child's life and that he was planning on moving, he did neither until that point. I realise now that the men have been friends for some years, Ms Emrys, the mother of both Merlin and Mordred, had been Mr Pendragon senior's housekeeper."

"Do you know of anyone or any reason why Mr Emrys would have been attacked as he was?" Tristian asked.

Nimueh sneered "I don't know other that as I say the area is very rough, perhaps he owed money to someone or perhaps he was attacked because of his homosexuality? Whatever the reason he will clearly be unable to look after Freya for some considerable time and I will suggest that Freya is settled into her new home"

Percy spoke up "Merlin Emrys was marrying a multi-millionaire CEO of a major company, that had been well publicised so that seems likely that if Merlin owned money to anyone they would surely go to see Mr Pendragon rather than risk a sentence for murder or attempted murder."

Nimueh shrugged "I have no idea gentlemen I am not a policeman after all. All I know is that a young child has been offered an eminently suitable home, and that has now been put on hold. Now gentlemen whilst I am appalled at what has happened to Mr Emrys, surely you can see that is not right." Nimueh looked the two men "Off record you must see that even if the 'marriage' was a real love match it is far better that the girl is in a traditional framework"

"None of this interview is 'off record' Ms Lake. A serious crime that has been committed. Freya Emrys is devoted to Merlin. It's not my job to decide but I would have thought she should have the final say. Your comments smack of homophobia and that is not a good view point in your job I would have thought" Percy said to the Social Worker. He stood up "Thank you for your insight"

As they got back in their car Tristian turned to Percy "That woman is a right bitch"

"She is, I'd guess that with her in charge of the case Merlin won't have a chance of winning custody" Percy said thoughtfully "That doesn't seem fair to me"

Tristian grinned but then looked serious "Well who knows, but the poor sods got to live first"

They went to the school and heard nothing but good things about Freya and the support her uncle gave her. The teacher said "I hope you find whoever did such a terrible thing and that Freya goes back to her Papa, they are so close. That man would do anything for her you know. I wish all parents were as good"

Later that evening Percy was having a drink with a friend who worked in the social worker department, and asked him if he knew of a Nimueh Lake." Yes I do, a pity she is in her job, she's a hardnosed bitch who likes to get her own way. She's friends with Morgause King. The pair of them make some of our lives hell, why?"

"Well Lance I had a chat with her today and she said something, then tried to make it off record. But I told her it wasn't. I might be able to help you later, once the investigation I'm on has ended."

"Your case isn't the Emrys one is it? Because if it is I should tell you know Arthur is a good friend of mine and so is Merlin. So it might be best if we didn't talk about it. But, I will say more off the record, and it must be" he paused

"Ok. For you, off the record" Percy grinned

"If Nimueh Lake was as good as she claims to be she would have got Merlin and Freya moved a long time ago. She was unhappy from the start with him looking after Freya due to his age, and tried to stop it. She has been looking for a reason to take her away from him ever since. I hope you get the man who did this, Merlin is a good man, you won't find better"

Percy ordered one more drink before they went their own ways, Lance wanted to get home for when Gwen got back from some friends and Percy had a lot of work the following day, and they started to discuss general subjects like football. They were just finishing up the drinks when a couple of glasses appeared in front of them "On the house gentlemen"

Lance looked up to see Gwaine stood there. "Hello Gwaine what are you doing here?"

"It is one of my pubs" he smirked.

Lance turned to Percy "This is my friend Gwaine Lot, Gwaine this is Percy Strong"

"I know, I have seen him on the telly recently. In fact that's why I'm here" he sat down "I have been going round the pubs asking the staff to keep an ear to the ground to see if they pick up anything about Merlin's attack" Gwaine looked at Percy "People talk when they've had a few"

"I'll be pleased for any help we can get, there is the reward of course" Percy told the brunette

"Arthur and Merlin are friends, stuff the reward" he looked at Percy "Nothing much yet except for a comment from one of the pubs, do you know someone called Valliant, hard bastard about my age?"

"We know of him but nothing concrete he always seems to slip away."Percy said looking interested.

"Well he's been laying low recently word is he's owes money. But for the past few days he's been out every night, with a bird, god knows what she sees in him. Anyway he's spending heavy, one of the bartenders told me he had bruised knuckles. Now I know that means nothing but any scrap of info might help"

"Thank you Gwaine it might help, but don't put yourself at risk snooping he's a nasty bit of work" Percy told Gwaine

"If I knew without a doubt it was him I'd make sure he didn't do it again, I've seen Merlin" Gwaine growled "Merlin is a good friend"

"Then leave it to us, whoever did this will go down for attempted murder, don't end up in court yourself for scum like that" Percy warned him. He handed Gwaine a card "Hear any more and let me know, 24/7 please"


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin's progress remained slow but after a further week Arthur was pleased to be told that Merlin was now of the critical list and now classed as serious. There was no improvement with his back but Arthur was glad to see Merlin's bed tilted very slightly to help reduce the facial swelling although due to his back injury it wasn't much. His back was still splinted to support it. Arthur knew from Leon that that would help his facial swelling go down. Merlin was awake for very short periods and although he could only open his eyes a fraction it was clear he was making progress. Merlin could even manage a few words, although it was hard to understand him as his jaw was wired closed. The biggest change was that his ventilation had been reduced, although he was still having artificial ventilation he was now doing most of his breathing for himself. The ventilator was just kicking in to support him when he got tired or was deep asleep and not taking sufficient breaths. Arthur continued to stay most of the days with him and his other friends visited when they could. Mordred came most days and brought Freya on Wednesday after school and on Saturday.

Ten days had passed and the investigation was making slow progress. Percy had looked into the comments made about Valliant and he felt it stacked up but no one seemed to know who he had owed money to or how he had paid it off. The Gwaine rang a few nights later with some more news one evening so Percy and Tristian called round to one of Gwaine's pubs and Gwaine let them in the back door.

"Valliant has been in here for over an hour now, his and his mates have been getting a bit vocal about a group of gays we have in, nothing much but the more they drink the worse it was getting. They have been making comments every night this week, I'd have asked them to leave but I figured better they talk here. He likes people to think he's hard that's for sure. The staff says he's been in with the same people a couple of times that's why I came in."

"Thanks Gwaine if nothing else it might help us know who we are dealing with" Percy told the bar owner. Tristian, who wasn't as well known in the area as Percy, made his way to a nearly by table and sat down. While Percy stayed out of site but listening to a microphone from Tristian.

They got set up half way through a conversation between the woman Valliant was with and another couple had clearly been going on for some time. "I hate them damn poofs they seem to be everywhere now" the other man said glaring across the room at a couple of men who were clearly together. "Fuckers shouldn't be allowed out in public they should keep it in doors out of sight of decent people"

"It makes me feel uncomfortable" the woman draped over Valliant's arm added, she looked up at Valliant "Can't you stop um"

Valliant snarled "Makes me want to smack their heads in"

"Yeh but you can't now can you, the cops protect them more than good people like us. Look at the fuss they're making about that bloke who got done over down in the estates, if that had been one of us they wouldn't have cared" The second man said "Should be bloody patting whoever did it on the back not hunting him. Do you know who the bloke was, I was told it was a poof that got done over."

Valliant mocked once more "They won't get him however they look"

"What makes you so sure?" the other bloke asked "There's a reward out, they say the bloke is a one parent family, but them they all are down there on that estate"

"No witnesses no motive, just a random attack. The bloke who did that was no fool. Enough damage to either kill or maim the bastard and nothing to show anyone who did it. They haven't even found the knife" Valliant sneered "The cops couldn't catch a cold"

Percy called for reinforcements as they continued to listen. The fact that Merlin had been stabbed hadn't been revealed in any of the statements to the press and the family and friends who did know had been cautioned not to say anything.

But Valliant hadn't finished bragging "Nothing was taken either so there's nothing to trace."

"Horrid for the little girl though, mind you I don't know as they should look after kids" the second woman injected.

"Well the poof's brother wants to look after her so she'll be alright" Valliant said callously.

"You would have thought he would have shouted out" Valliant's girl said "I hope it's safe down there I have a mate who lives there and she's scare to go out."

"Tell her she's fine" Valliant looked at the other man in the group "If you're quick enough they don't get chance to shout, attack from the rear and get um on the floor then put the boot in. No problem." Valliant commented "You can do a lot of damage that way."

The other man looked at Valliant "You're all talk mate, I bet if it came down to it you'd be like the rest, of us bottle out. I've often felt like doing someone over but never had the nerve"

"Talk for yourself mate, I like to hear flesh split under my knuckles and ribs crack especially when it's the dross of the world, better than sex"

The girl on Valliant's arm looked at him her expression between fascination and disbelief "why? I mean why it is better than sex"

"Oh I like sex baby, you have no worries there, but I get a high from seeing scum crawling at my feet, I mean I would never hurt a chick or old folks but that sort" he nodded towards the men that had started off the conversation. "They need to be taught a lesson, the harder the better"

"Was it you then?" the other man asked sounding impressed "With the poof the other day I mean"

Valliant smirked "After the reward are you?"

The other man put his hands up in the air "Not me mate, couldn't care a monkeys and I'm no coppers nark"

"Like a twig he was mind, like I said they won't find who did it. The reward won't do um any good. Anyway shall we move on to one of the clubs and have some fun"

As Valliant finished speaking Percy moved forward and spoke up "Valliant Devlin would you mind accompanying me to the station for questioning for attempted murder" Percy looked at the others "you can come as well to answer a few questions if you don't mind" Percy read then their rights before they were taken out of the pub. As they left Gwaine winked at Percy. He had been listening and was sure they had him bang to rights, but he had promised not to tell anyone, as there might be more arrests to be made.

Valliant turned round "You have to be joking right, all we were doing was expressing an opinion"

"Then you have nothing to be worried about and will be out in an hour, although I'd say you were inciting homophobic hatred." Percy told him. With back up of a couple of cars of uniformed police the four went along reasonably quietly. Valliant was confident they had nothing on him.

The three people were soon questioned and released with a warning, Percy was happy that they were just bigoted friends of Valliant. Although the girlfriend had admitted that she had been seeing Valliant for a little while and that he had mentioned that he had recently come into money. Also that when she had first met him he had broken areas to his knuckles and said he had got then in a fight. It seemed she found the fact that Valliant was very 'macho', as she termed it, a turn on.

Valliant was questioned for considerably longer and was not released as they wanted to continue the questioning later. On arrival at the Police Station he immediately sent for his lawyer, one of the better local ones. The fact that he had known two things not previously released, the knife wound and that nothing had been taken. It had been reported as a mugging. Valliant also seemed to know Merlin's build and as far as they knew Merlin and Valliant had never met it all seemed to stack up. After getting a warrant to search his home Percy and Tristian made their way there and supervised the search. They found a selection of knives and also some knuckle dusters in his flat, none of which were illegal to own, just to carry. They did find a very large quantity of cash in the flat but nothing that could tie Valliant to Merlin's attack. The knives were taken for testing to see if any of them were used on Merlin. Several pairs of boots and some clothes were also taken in as the bruises on Merlin showed a tread mark and they were looking for a match and traces of blood.

The press soon got hold of information about the arrests and when Cenred heard it was Valliant they had arrested he was less than pleased. Morgause was scathing "Why did you use that psychopath? He's mad as a hatter, you would have been better leaving it to me. Kara would have got Freya, hell I have several of the social workers owe me as well as my reputation with the judges. If you get caught don't expect me to go down with you"

Cenred looked at his wife, he loved it when she got mad "I used him because he is a psychopath and he owes me. I wanted the boy badly damaged so he couldn't get custody. Valliant knows his stuff the boy won't die but he will be permanently damaged. As to him talking he won't, he only got some of the money the rest will be sent to his mum if he keeps his mouth shut. He thinks the world of his mum. Not only that but it's his first offence, like I said he's careful. Anyway nothing can be traced back to me Valliant will implicate someone else we have that sorted."

"He better be, I'm warning you! We have a good life I don't want to lose it now" Morgause snarled.

"Come my pet have I ever let you down" Cenred purred knowing he was in for some passionate and rough sex later. He knew his wife all too well. After all his daughter had been conceived during one such bout when she had found out he was running a drugs ring, long since disbanded. It had got to dangerous. Cenred was no fool his illegal activities had to be profitable but low risk.


	16. Chapter 16

At the hospital Merlin was now of the ventilator and talking, albeit with some difficulty. With his jaw wired he couldn't open his mouth, all his food was liquidised. As his head was now raised slightly the swelling had gone down considerably. As he was now able to talk the police had come to take his statement. Percy and Tristian were shown in and after introducing themselves sat down next to Merlin. "Mr Emrys we would like you to tell us anything you remember of your attack, we realise it might not be much but even small details can help out enquiries." Percy told the still bruised man.

"Not much to say" Merlin told him

"Just tell us what you do remember and take your time, we realise your face is sore so no rush. If you remember anything else later we will leave our number." Percy didn't expect to get much but it was a long shot.

"I was walking back from school and had been to the shop, then I remember being grabbed and pulled into alley. I was hit in back" Merlin paused to think as well as let his jaw settle. "I told the man I didn't have anything worth stealing, about a fiver, he laughed and said ….something like 'I can have fun then' and something about upsetting people he didn't even look in my wallet." Merlin's breathes started to come faster as he remembered.

"Just steady yourself Mr Emrys, try to keep calm" Percy spoke softly.

Merlin tried to calm himself "Can't remember much else only the pain as he thumped me, I fell to the floor and he started kicking me I put my hands up and that's it I can't remember…."

"Did you see the assailants face at all?"

"Not enough to remember" Merlin said "sorry but he had hit me a few times before I turned round"

"No need to be sir, it's not surprising. Do anything about his voice or clothing anything at all?"

Merlin was clearly thinking "It wasn't local, northern" his tone of voice enough to let Percy know he wasn't sure. "older than me, same height but more muscular…. he was wearing brown boots and jeans"

"Thank you that's a help as I said if anything else comes back to you we will see you again. You have done well, it's hard to remember things when you have gone through what you have."

Merlin looked up and frowned "He seemed to enjoy it, he said wanted to hear me squeal" Merlin turned his head to the policeman "Why?" I didn't fight back"

"I don't know Mr Emrys some people just have a nasty nature, we will do our best to catch him" Tristian assured him. Merlin closed his eyes the memories were just too much. The interview had taken the best part of an hour as Merlin need to rest as well as collect his thoughts between questions. After the police had left the nurse helped Merlin with a cup of warm tea to try to calm him. Then he gradually dozed off to sleep once more.

As Percy and Tristian left the hospital and got in their car they went over what they had been told. "It all points to Valliant, shape height and voice also what Mr Emrys said about him enjoying it" Tristian said "Now all we need is something from the forensic team"

"Yes let's get back. We can't keep Valliant locked up forever, my gut tells me it was him also I wasn't a straight forward robbery but we need a reason" Percy was getting frustrated by the lack of progress. "I want to get that bastard this time, he's got off to many times in the past. Everyone we speak to has nothing but good to say about the victim, except for that Social worker it just doesn't add up and there was that comment about upsetting people what was that about?" Percy hated cases like this.

"Perhaps because he didn't have anything worth stealing? You don't buy a mugging that got out of hand?" Tristian asked

"No, nor do you. Mugging isn't Valliant's thing we know he works on targets, usually as a warning for the organised boys, that's why we've never got him before. His lawyers are always top notch, like the one he has now. No something isn't right about this"

Arthur arrived at the hospital just after dinner, when he heard about the police visit he did his best to cheer Merlin up. Then Leon arrived and spent some time with Merlin and Arthur explaining his facial surgery. As well as his fractured jaw that would stay wired for between six to eight weeks Leon had had to repair Merlin's cheek.

"To give its long name it was a zygomic-maxillary complex fracture. In other words several fractures including the cheekbone and eye socket. I have plated it, all but from inside so there will be no scaring. There might be some issues around the eyelid and your cheekbone may be flatter when it heals, but we can do something to help that if need be. But the good news is that your eye was not affected." Leon smiled at Merlin "As I already knew what you looked like it helped. The fractures will take the same time as your jaw. But I will be with you all the way."

Merlin nodded and said thank you. Arthur had several more questions about pain and future problems but seemed relieved at the end. Then the spinal consultant arrived, his news was less positive "Your spinal column was not severed but compressed, you also have some nasty fractures. I will be taking you to theatre as soon as I can to put steel rods and cages to support your spine and prevent further damage. The good news is that you do not have paralysis, although you may have long standing pain and weakness. I'm afraid it will be wait and see to a certain extent. I will do everything in my power to reduce your long term problems, but I can make no promises. It will be a long journey of physiotherapy and you need to remain as positive as you can."

Arthur was shocked but relieved that Merlin would not be paralysed. Up until know he had concentrated on Merlin's facial injuries because that was what he could see. "How soon will you take him to surgery?"

"As soon as I can. Merlin needed to stabilise first from his knife wound and blood loss as well as his facial injuries. I'm afraid he has several more trips to theatre ahead. The orthopaedic team will also need to stabilise his fractured left arm I understand his right will mend in its cast. But the back operation is the next one. So as soon as I have the go ahead I will operate, hopefully within the week"

Merlin looked shocked but agreed to the surgery seeing no alternative. After the surgeon had gone Arthur reassured Merlin "We will get you through his Merlin, and whatever you need you will have. So don't worry. Its good news that your cord wasn't severed or damaged more." He held Merlin's hand the best he could. "I'm in this for the long haul, I promise"

Merlin looked at Arthur "No not fair, you have your own life."

"Merlin like it or not you are my life. I have realised you mean more to me than anything, even if you can't return that, I will never leave you to face this alone. When I heard of the attack it was like my world had ended. I love you, you idiot"

Neither of them had seen Mordred approaching he had heard the last few words "I'm glad, I thought it was a sham, but I have come to realise that it is love and I'm glad."

Arthur turned round "Hello Mordred you have missed the spinal doctor and Leon"

Mordred said hello to Merlin and then turned back to Arthur "What did they say?"

"Leon explained the surgery, he left some leaflets but I am sure he will catch you later. The spinal chap explained what he was going to do, hopefully within the week to stabilise Merlin's spine. But you will need to speak to him"

"I'll ask then" Mordred turned to his brother "I popped in before going to fetch Freya to see if you needed anything getting. I'll be back in an hour with her and Uncle Gaius"

"Nothing" it was lucky that both Arthur and Merlin had got used to Merlin's speech difficulties quickly, he could get most sounds out but they were mumbled and slurred. "Good to see Freya"

"That's all she talks about. She has settled down at school again, and is sleeping now, but she misses you." Mordred admitted. "She is a good girl, I should have seen more of her, and I wish I had made more effort"

"Thank you for looking after her" Merlin told his brother. He was still worried about losing her, far more than he would admit, but at least she was happy and to him that was the main thing. As soon as Mordred left Merlin fell asleep once more, he was still spending a lot of time asleep. Arthur was cutting his time at the bedside, he still visited at least once a day but had gone back to work part time. He planned to have more time off when Merlin was ready to be discharged so needed to get things up to date and organised. Today Arthur had come earlier as he knew the doctors would be talking to Merlin and had wanted to be there. After the doctors had finished he went off for a coffee but made sure to be there for when Freya arrived. Arthur was trying to keep as much contact with Freya as he could. He had asked Mordred and Kara if he could take her out one day but they refused. So he only got to see her when she visited Merlin.


	17. Chapter 17

Kara was getting used to having Freya with them, the little girl was beginning to settle down although constantly talked of her 'Papa'. Kara had every intention of keeping Freya permanently and had decorated the little girls room and brought her lots of clothes and toys. She had put her worries about her father's involvement in Merlin's attack to the back of her mind. After she had picked Freya up from school they went home and Kara tried to get her involved in cooking, which Freya always loved, in the hope that she wouldn't want to get to the hospital. But she was to be disappointed. The minute that Mordred's car pulled into the drive Freya ran upstairs and got her coat. "I'm ready Uncle Mordred" she told the man as soon as he was in the door.

"Let me have a cup of tea first" he smiled as he hugged her. At least she was getting more tactile with them now. "Then we can go, Uncle Merlin is more awake today so he will be very pleased to see you"

Freya squealed "Do that mean he will be out soon and I can go home?"

Kara looked annoyed and snapped "Your Uncle will be in hospital for a long time yet, and even when he does go home he won't be able to look after you. Aren't you happy here?" she saw Freya's face drop and wish she had been gentler. It was strange she was normally so good with children.

"I will look after Papa, I wish you wouldn't keep saying Uncle Merlin. I want to go home, this is nice but it's not home!" Freya went to sit on the sofa and waited for Mordred she switched on the TV while she waited.

In the kitchen Mordred gave his wife a kiss "Give her time Kara, it hasn't been that long yet"

"I know, but I want her to be happy here" Kara glanced into the lounge at Freya. "It's nicer here I thought perhaps she would come to love us"

"She's already better, give her chance. They intend to operate on Merlin's back soon then perhaps we will all know what he will be like." Mordred paused before continuing hesitantly "I don't know about taking Freya from him anymore Kara, he has been through so much it seems cruel"

Kara glared at Mordred "We are not stopping now Mordred, you know she will be here for months yet, and if you think I will just give up after having her all that time you are wrong. You know she's better off here. Don't go off on a guilt trip now"

Mordred put his empty mug down in the sink. "We'll talk later when Freya is in bed, but I'll take her to see Merlin now"

"Tell him she won't be there next weekend, I thought we could take her out somewhere for a change. I don't see why we can't have some quality time together." Kara said as Mordred left the room.

Mordred and Kara were soon on their way to the hospital stopping to pick up Gaius on the way. Mordred decided to try and explain things to Freya. "Freya you mustn't get upset with Aunty Kara when she talks about your Uncle Merlin. She loves you very much and you know we would like you to stay with us."

Freya scowled "I don't want to, I mean I know I have to know because Papa is in hospital but when he comes back I want to stay with him." She looked at Mordred and said something she had been thinking about "I could go and stay with Uncle Arthur. I have a room there now, ready for after Papa and Uncle Arthur get married. He would let me"

Mordred bit his tongue and then replied "No you can't Freya we are your family Arthur is not, he isn't your uncle. Please don't suggest that to Aunty Kara she would be very upset."

"If Uncle Arthur isn't my Uncle then Kara isn't my Aunty" the girl said sulkily.

Gaius had tried to keep out of the conversation but thought he ought to intervene before it got out of hand. "Freya your Uncle is doing his best for you, he needs to look after you while your Papa is not able to so please just accept it for now."

Mordred was just pulling into a parking space and he turned and looked at Freya "Listen to Uncle Gaius, all this is not helping Freya! It's different I am married to your Aunty Kara, Arthur is not married to your Uncle Merlin and they might not get married now Uncle Merlin is so poorly. Also Arthur works long hours he wouldn't want you living with him. Now stop all this or we go home now. You need to accept that you will probably be living with us permanently, or at the very least for a long time"

Freya was clearly upset and not willing to let it go "Are you glad Papa is in hospital?"

"Freya!" Gaius was amazed at his normally placid great nieces comment.

While Mordred looked at Freya as if she had hit him "Don't you ever say that" he hissed angrily "Merlin is my brother and I wouldn't see him hurt for anything"

"Kara is, I know she is" Freya snapped then got out of the car and stood waiting, she knew better than to go ahead until they were out of the carpark. Mordred paid for the parking and Gaius took Freya to the hospital entrance and went with her up the stairs, Mordred following behind. He was angry but he also knew that what Freya said did have an element of truth. He wished, and not for the first time, that they had never thought of adopting Freya and taking her away from Merlin. It had seemed such a good idea at one time. It would give them the child they wanted and let Merlin have his life back, he just hadn't thought Merlin would have been so upset, or that Freya wouldn't have loved the chance for a nicer life. She could still have seen Merlin. Now he was riddled with guilt for making his brother so unhappy and worried about Kara's reaction to all the problems. He knew Gaius wasn't happy with him either.

Freya forgot all about her argument with Mordred the minute she saw her Papa, as soon as she was in the door she could see his eyes open. She walked as quickly as she could to his side. She would have ran but knew the nurses would be cross if she did. "Papa you're awake!" she beamed at him. His face was now a mottled yellow and purple as the bruising started to heal, but Freya didn't see that all she saw was her Papa's eyes.

Merlin smiled the best her could, as she found his hand under the blankets and held it, then she gave him a kiss, with all the tubes gone it was easier now. "Hello poppet" Merlin said as best he could. Then he smiled at his Uncle and brother "Hello Uncle, Mordred"

Freya could see the wires holding Merlin's jaws together "Does it hurt papa? My friend as some wires to make her teeth straight, but not like yours and she can open her mouth"

Merlin smiled again "No love, just strange"

"Don't I get a hello Freya?" Arthur asked her from the chair the other side of the bed.

Freya looked at Arthur and grinned "Hello Uncle Arthur, I will hug you later, but Papa is more important he's poorly"

"That's true, I know he likes to see you best of all" Arthur told her. He glanced up at Mordred and noticed his pinched expression but decided to say nothing and spoke instead to Gaius explaining all that was happening.

Freya put her hand in her coat pocket and brought out a piece of paper "I drew this for you at school today. Sorry it's creased" she put the paper on the bed and unfolded it and smoothed it out before lifting it to show Merlin "It's supposed to be you and Uncle Arthur and me at the party"

"Thank you Poppet" Merlin paused before continuing "I will ask the nurses if I can put it on the wall where I can see it."

"I think Papa finds it hard to talk too much Freya it's hard with his face hurt" Arthur explained.

"That's alright Papa I'll talk you can just listen" the little girl told Merlin. Then she told him all about school and her friends. After a little while she noticed tears running down Merlin's face "Oh Papa are you alright" she said full of concern.

Merlin nodded "Happy to see you"

Freya picked up the box of tissues and very gently dabbed his face. The nurse in the background kept an eye on her but had seen Freya several times before and had noticed how gentle and caring she was "You will make a good nurse young lady."

"Only for Papa, I will look after him when he goes home, he looks after me when I'm poorly" she explained.

Mordred stepped closer and spoke to his brother and so Freya walked round and sat on Arthur's lap and hugged him "Hello Uncle Arthur"

"Hello sweetheart, it's good to see your Papa looking better isn't it"

"How long will it be before he comes home?" she asked

"Not yet sweetheart, he has to have lots more done yet. We want him properly better first don't we?" Arthur said gently

Freya leaned forward and whispered into Arthur's ear "I want to go home, can I go home with you?"

Arthur looked surprised and whispered back "Sorry Freya, they won't let you, but I am always there if you want to phone me to have a talk, when Papa comes home I hope you can come then" he hugged her knowing she was finding life difficult.

Meanwhile Mordred was speaking to his brother "It's good to see you awake Merl, just keep getting better please"

Merlin looked at his brother and couldn't help the comment that came out "Why, be easier to keep Freya"

Mordred felt as if he had been hit "Merl, I want you better please believe me. Nothing is more important than that"

Before Merlin could speak again Freya had gone back to Merlin's side and was talking to him again Arthur took the opportunity to talk to Mordred. "How is Freya coping?"

"As well as expected, she misses Merlin. I wish she would settle more with us after all its going to be a long time and he might not be fit enough to care for her again." Mordred said "It would be good if she came to see that"

"Good for her or you?" Arthur asked quickly adding "I don't want to have an argument and I know you would love to have her stay, but don't let Merlin hear you say that he needs something to fight for, he has a few battles left yet."

"I know that! Don't think you have a monopoly on concern for my brother, he's my family and I love him and want him better" Mordred kept his voice down but he was angry.

"Good after all that's what we all want" Arthur said and stopped as he noticed his sister arriving. "Hello Morgana"

"Hello Arthur, Gaius, Mordred" then she looked at the bed "Hi Merlin good to see those eyes again." She than hugged Freya "Hi Freya nice to see you to"

"Well we must be going Freya has homework to do and our tea will be ready. Say goodbye Freya" Mordred told his niece, not wanting to stay with both Pendragon's there. He was already smarting from his brothers comments.

Freya looked disappointed as she always did when it was time to leave Merlin but she didn't argue. "Goodbye Papa, I love you" she gently kissed Merlin's cheek and got a kiss back. Arthur looked at "Gaius I can take you back if you like it will give you a bit longer."

"Thank you my boy I will if that's no bother"

Then Freya said goodbye to Gaius, Arthur and Morgana giving them all a hug.

"Be a good girl and I'll see you soon" Merlin told her as he kissed her as she went to him once again "I will be glad when I can hug you properly again" he still wasn't able to move one arm and the other was in a cast. He looked really disappointed she was leaving.

Mordred spoke to his brother "Let me know if you need anything"

Merlin gave a small smile "Thanks but Arthur brings me all I need, you bring the most important thing my Freya"

As Mordred turned to walk out Freya by his side Morgana stopped him "Mordred could we take Freya out one day? Half term is coming up and I'd like to treat her"

Mordred looked surprised but Freya jumped up and down "Please can I?"

"I don't know I will speak to Kara I don't know what she has planned it might be difficult" he looked reluctant knowing full well that Kara would not be happy if he agreed.

"I'd go as well Mordred" Arthur told him

Mordred looked at them both "I'll let you know" with that they left Freya waving and blowing kisses to Merlin.

Arthur turned to his sister "Don't get your hopes up"

"Don't worry Arthur" then she turned to Merlin and went to talk to him. She was pleased to see the improvement since her last visit and told him.

Gaius watched and listened wondering how his family would be after all this, he had a feeling that the two brother's relationship would be even more strained in the future. But he was glad that Arthur would be there to support Merlin, the young man would need it before this was over.


	18. Chapter 18

That night Merlin had his first nightmare, clearly the police visit had brought to the surface what had happened. The nurses had had to give Merlin some sedation to calm him frightened he would damage the wires holding his jaw. He hadn't remembered more once he was awake but it had clearly unsettled him.

The police had had a break though, and now had something to hold Valliant on so they charged him. They found a trace of blood on one of Valliant's boots that matched Merlin's also the tread matched the bruise found on Merlin's face and back. Now all they needed was a motive. For some reason he couldn't explain the case had really got hold of Percy, yes he always wanted to get the people responsible, but there was something about Merlin and what had happened that had got under his skin.

Two days later Merlin went to theatre once more for both his back and arm, they had decided to do both to save him a further anaesthetic. Arthur was worried, but at the same time pleased that things were moving forward. Merlin was just going with the flow he was too tired to do otherwise and knew he had no choice. He also knew he needed to get home as soon as he could, he was becoming seriously worried about getting Freya back, not that he told anyone. As he was recovering from the surgery he was given a massage to say Freya wouldn't be at all that weekend as Mordred and Kara had taken Freya away for a few days.

Freya had been very upset when she was told, but by the time she realised they were already in the car and on their way. She tried to enjoy herself at the seaside, but kept worrying about Merlin. Mordred gave her some money to spend on herself and she went and bought a present for Merlin, much to Kara's disgust, although she was wise enough not to say anything about it.

They got back on the Tuesday and on the Wednesday, mid-morning, Kara was hanging out some washing, when she heard the side gate open. "You're back early" she said not turning round. She expected it to be Mordred and Freya who gone to visit Merlin.

"Hello Kara" Kara turned round to find Morgana stood watching her.

"Oh Morgana, what do you want, nothing's happened has it?" Morgana was the last person she would have expected to visit, after all they hardly knew each other.

"Not that I know of, I came to see you about Freya, I would like to take her out for the day and Mordred said he would ask you, as I hadn't heard back I thought he might have forgotten"

"No he didn't forget" Kara said brusquely "We don't think it's appropriate, she is settling in with us and it would disrupt that, anyway you aren't family"

Morgana smiled but her eyes were glinting, anyone that knew her well would be worried especially as her voice remained calm but forceful "Arthur's coming and he will be family soon, at least as much family as you are. Are you frightened she will enjoy herself?"

Kara put her washing down "I said no, so accept it. You Pendragon's think you can do whatever you want will it's not happening"

"Oh I think it will, you see you seem to have forgotten something, Merlin is still her guardian, I checked with his lawyer. I asked Merlin's permission and he said yes, and in front of two doctors signed a letter giving Arthur the right to take her out if he wishes. So you have no choice." Morgana smirked "You can't stop it, oh and don't think of trying to get guardianship now because you won't. The lawyers tell me as Merlin is recovering the courts won't grant you one without Merlin's consent, at least not quickly. Your case will have to wait until he's better, you missed your chance to get temporary guardianship when Merlin was removed from the critical list, and no court would approve it now as he is recovering. You could try of course, I'm sure your mother would help you, but as my brothers fiancé Merlin has access to the best lawyers in the country. And it wouldn't look good would it. You trying to take a child from his guardian while he's in hospital. Especially when nether you or Mordred have bothered much with her until recently. Mordred didn't even help his brother support her" Morgana looked at Kara and smiled.

"Are you threatening me?" a stunned Kara asked.

"No, I'm promising you, you see I don't like what's happening to a man I have come to see as not only as a very good friend, and the nicest person I have ever met, but he's nearly family. I love Freya as well she is sweet, and just like her Papa. I didn't like what was happening before his attack and I like it even less now. I have friends in high places and I'm not frightened of using them. Freya loves her Papa and he loves her. Whereas you just see her as a way of giving your husband a child that is at least related to him." Morgana turned and started to walk away before stopping "We will pick her up at eight o'clock in the morning have her ready."

Kara went indoors and rang her mother and told him what had happened except for the bit about why she wanted Freya "What do I do Mum?" she asked.

"You are going to have to let the Pendragon's take her out for the day. As Mrs Knight said it would look bad otherwise. Try not to worry darling, I am sure you will end up with custody in the end. The reason I didn't suggest guardianship was so it didn't look like you were trying to get the girl away from her uncle when he was in hospital, there was too much publicity about the case. It wouldn't have done your cause any good. Better for you to take her in as you did, you need to look good in the court and show you have the child's best interests at heart." Morgause wasn't happy that her daughter was upset, but they were against the Pendragon's now and not just Merlin. It made a difference. "Is Mordred working tomorrow?"

"Yes he is, why"

"Just tell him what happened and let her go, then why don't you pop over and we can have a good talk. I'm working from home tomorrow" Morgause told her daughter. "It will be nice to see you"

Morgana phoned her brother that afternoon just as he had got back from the office "Hello brother mine" she said cheerfully.

"What do you want Harpy you sound far too happy, whose life have you ruined today? Never mind don't tell me. Look I'm about to have a shower and head for the hospital so this had better be quick." Arthur said snappily, he was worried about Merlin, the operation had apparently gone well but until Merlin was on his feet Arthur would worry, he knew he would.

"I've phoned your PA and told him you won't be in tomorrow. I will pick you up at a quarter to eight in the morning be ready, we have Freya for the day" Morgana told him.

"Are you joking?" Arthur clearly didn't believe her

"Would I joke about that? I saw Kara this afternoon and we have Freya all day" Morgana smirked. Her brother might be the head of a multimillion pound company but she could still out do him in some fields.

Arthur was stunned "How did you do that? Is Kara still in one piece?"

"I got Merlin to say we could in front of two doctors, he is still her legal guardian after all" Morgana told him "I'll tell you more tomorrow make sure you are ready, and not in a suit"

"I will, oh and by the way the police have told me they have charged someone with Merlin's assault" Arthur told his sister.

"Good I'll talk to your later go and visit Merlin and give him a kiss from me"

Arthur showered then made his way to the hospital to visit Merlin. The raven haired man was awake and already had a visitor when Arthur arrived. After his back operation Merlin had been moved to the side room of the orthopaedic ward and was allowed more visitors at a time. It seemed real progress to be out of Intensive Care. He found Gwaine sitting chatting and telling Merlin some of his ridiculous stories. The brunette was full of tales of life in the pub trade and the customers they served, but at least it was something different for Merlin to listen to.

Arthur walked up and kissed Merlin on the forehead. He was still keeping up appearances of their engagement, and anyway he found it gave him comfort and hope that Merlin would one day come to love him. Merlin had never mentioned the kisses and other signs of affection nor the endearments Arthur used so the blonde choose to see that as a positive. "Hi, shall I get him thrown out?"

"Oi! I was cheering your boyfriend up" Gwaine protested "I would have brought him in a drink but I didn't think the nurses would let me. Your looking cheerful yourself if you don't mind me saying Princess"

"I am, I am going out for the day tomorrow with two ladies" Arthur looked at Merlin "I am taking Freya out for the day with Morgana" he explained

"How did you manage that?" Gwaine asked in a surprised tone.

"Merlin here gave permission as Freya's guardian so I understand. When did that happen?"

Merlin gave a small smile "Morgana came in early this morning, and asked if she could, I told her to ask Kara and Mordred but that I didn't mind."

"I hear she got you to say yes as her legal guardian, with witnesses" Arthur said a twinkle in his eye.

"I told her she should ask Mordred but she insisted so that's what we did" Arthur could just make out a blush where the bruises had begun to fade.

Gwaine laughed "An immovable force that's what she is"

"It worked we have her all day" Arthur admitted. "I hope your brother doesn't get to upset with you"

"I'll blame the drugs" Merlin said doing his best to join in "I don't think I'm his favorited person right now"

Arthur looked concerned "Are you alright?"

"Yeh, on painkillers." Merlin winced as he moved slightly "Good that it hurts, I suppose."

"You're on the mend Merl, you look so much better now" Gwaine told him "Even with all that metal work in your gob"

"And in his back, arm and face just don't bring a magnet in." Arthur said in jest. It felt good to be able to have a joke it seemed ages since he had been able to. "More good news I had a call from Percy they had charged someone with the assault" Arthur told the pair.

Merlin said nothing but Gwaine whooped "Good work tell them they can have drinks on the house"

Gwaine stayed for another half an hour them left them alone. Arthur stayed for most of the evening before leaving promising to bring Freya in the next day on their way back to Mordred's. Before Arthur left Merlin pointed out his present from Freya. It was an ornamental shell. With a tear in his eye Merlin said "She said I could listen to the sea if I wanted to be cheered up, she knows I love the sea."

"She's a good girl Merlin you have brought her up well"


	19. Chapter 19

Merlin had been pleased to hear that the police had arrested someone but he also hated the fact that their questioning had brought everything back to him. He was almost scared to close his eyes now for fear he would find himself back in that place. Up till now most of his stay in hospital had sort of flowed past, without him really being there. He couldn't explain it but he supposed it was the drugs he had been on and the shock. He could remember people visiting him and some of what they said but not in detail but now he was more aware he was afraid. His back injury scared him the most, what if he couldn't walk properly or was in constant pain? He was grateful to Arthur for being so supportive, and he understood that his friend wanted to help with the marriage. but was he really being fair to the blonde now he might be a cripple. Yes he understood that Arthur had feelings for him but that was the old him and not this new him.

Merlin had had so much time to think that he found himself going round in circles, he thought an awful lot about Arthur and their arrangement, and admitted to himself that before his injuries they might have made something of it, but now? Also there was Freya, she was with Mordred now, would it be kinder to her to leave her there now she was settling. He didn't want her to become one of the child carers who lost their childhood because the adult they lived with needed help. He had no doubt that she would help him but that wouldn't be fair. He came to the conclusion for all concerned it would have been better if he hadn't survived his attack. He started to withdraw into himself not wanting to be a burden on anyone. The staff picked up on Merlin's lowered mood and mentioned it to both Arthur and Mordred before asking him if he wanted them to arrange for someone to speak to him. He declined but promised to think about it.

The questioning of Valliant wasn't going as well as Percy would have liked, and they had been unable to get him to confess let alone give a reason or who else might be involved. It was like they had hit a brick wall. Percy knew in gut that there was more to this and the more he heard the more he was sure, but he had no idea how to proceed. They had proof tying him to the scene so that was enough to charge him, but he really wanted to know why, yes Valliant was a psychotic but why had be decided to rob someone in an area of town where no one had money?

Arthur and Morgana turned up at Mordred's to collect Freya, Mordred hadn't left for work yet so both of the adults were still there. Arthur decided to try and keep it as friendly was he could and got Morgana to stay in the car. It felt quite liberating to be in jeans and a t-shirt on a weekday morning and he was looking forward to the day with Freya. He had been spending so much time in hospital lately he could do with a break. Not that he wanted to be away from Merlin's side or indeed begrudged the time there. As soon as Mordred opened the door it was obvious to Arthur that there was some tension between Mordred and his wife. In fact Mordred had been quite happy for Freya to go out, he thought it would give Kara a break. But the evening before they had rowed about it as Kara was still upset.

"Good morning and thank you for allowing this, it's very kind of you" Arthur told Kara remembering his intention of keeping it light.

"We didn't exactly agree" Kara snarled "But it didn't matter did it"

Mordred gave Arthur an apologetic look. So Arthur continued to keep calm "Well we all what the best for her. Don't worry we will look after her and bring her back for her bedtime. What time is that?" he thought he had better not assume it was the same as Merlin kept to.

Kara looked surprised that Arthur was being so helpful "nine o'clock, but she needs her bath before"

Arthur smiled "Ok back by eight then"

With that Freya flew into the room "Uncle Arthur" she hugged him as he bent down and picked her up and hugged her.

"Hello Freya, Aunty Morgana is in the car so if you have a coat in case it gets cold, and your inhaler of course. We can get going" he looked at Mordred and Kara once more "We will pop in and see Merlin before we bring her back" Freya grabbed her coat and showed Arthur her inhaler,

"I have a new one" she said grinning

"Good girl now say goodbye properly" Freya turned and hugged her uncle and gave Kara a hug as well. Which pleased Kara as she hadn't expected one. She hugged Freya back

"Be a good girl" she then handed Arthur a piece of paper "That's my mobile number in case you need it"

"Thank you Kara" Arthur smiled at her before taking Freya's hand and going out to the car. She was soon in and was putting on her seat belt and saying hello to Morgana.

As they drove along Freya looked at Morgana in the front seat "Uncle Mordred and Kara had an argument last night about you Aunty Morgana, I don't think Kara likes you, she called you horrid names. They didn't know I heard them, but I don't care"

Arthur looked at Freya not wanting to get into that type of conversation after all Freya would be with her uncle for some time yet. "Let's forget all about them for now and have a nice day shall we? Now would you like to go to Alton Towers?"

"Have we got time? My friend says its ages away" Freya asked trying to hide her excitement "She stayed overnight with her Gran when she went"

"Don't worry Freya Uncle Arthur has made plans, he has arranged for us to travel there by helicopter!" Morgana said "Nothing but the best for you"

Freya looked at Arthur her eyes as big as saucers, Arthur laughed "I asked a friend to lend us his so we can get there quickly, the pilot's mother lives near the park so he can visit her while we have fun. We will come back in it as well. Is that alright?"

"My friends will be so jealous, thank you Uncle Arthur" Freya couldn't believe her luck.

The day went well and Freya enjoyed herself they managed to go on quite a few rides. Arthur having bought fast track tickets. He knew that Merlin would be mad at such extravagance if he knew but he wanted to spoil Freya, she was having a hard time and it wasn't like he couldn't afford it. As they sat down at a restaurant for their lunch Arthur allowed Freya to have whatever she wanted. "Papa says I shouldn't have treat foods to often as they are bad for my asthma" she said looking at the food on offer.

Morgana smiled and said "I will have a Salmon salad it looks really nice" in the end they all had the same. As soon as they had finished Freya smiled up at Arthur "As I had a good dinner can I have an ice lolly please?"

"Of course you can sweet heart, let's get in the queue, would you like one Morgana?" Arthur smiled at his sister.

"Why not I'll have a magnum" After Arthur came back with them Freya looked at Morgana's magnum with longing. "Do you want to swop Freya?" she asked as she saw the look Freya was giving it.

"I better not Aunty Morgana, I'm not allowed ice cream or chocolate much as it make my asthma worse." But she looked so sad it made Morgana feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have had one if I'd known."

"Don't worry I'm used to it. Chocolate and milky things make me poorly" then she smiled "But my lollies nice"

As they went to the next ride Morgana said to her brother "You need to let me know these things Arthur"

"I need to find out as well, I knew she didn't have milk shakes and things, but she does have milk in her tea when she has a cup, come to think of it Merlin has soya milk at home. Also Merlin doesn't let her have things like pizzas very often and then only a slice. I thought it was a healthy living thing Arthur admitted "You would have thought Kara would have said something if there were restrictions on her diet."

Freya heard the last comment "I am old enough to know myself Uncle Arthur I'm not silly, I can't have much dairy stuff like milk, cheese and chocolate, only a little bit on very special occasions. Papa likes me to have lots of vegetables and juices."

"Sorry Freya I forgot you are a big girl now" Arthur gave her a hug "Come on race you to the next ride, shall we go on the water shoot?" Morgana refused to go on the water ride and waited with their bags but she did arrange to buy some photos of Freya and Arthur getting wet.

At four o'clock they left the park and got the helicopter back to London. They went straight to see Merlin and Freya gave her Papa an account of all they had done, including the helicopter ride. "It was great fun Papa and Aunty Morgana got a photo for you of us on the water ride. We got so wet" Freya giggled and whispered "It looked like Uncle Arthur had wet himself"

"Thanks for that Freya!" Arthur protested.

"Thank you for taking her out, but a helicopter ride!" Merlin glared at Arthur

"It was the quickest way of getting there, don't worry I called in a favour it was a friends" Arthur tried to reassure the raven haired man.

"Yeh like we all have friends with a spare helicopter and pilot. I don't want Freya to get spoilt" Merlin said "It was nice of you and I don't want to sound ungrateful"

"Merlin, Freya has been through a lot it took her mind of things for a day, just relax" Arthur said "It's not something I would do all the time but we only had a day. Any way we have to take her back soon so we'll let you talk to her and go down for a coffee" Arthur dragged his sister away for a while. "Let them have their space. Merlin see's little enough of her as it is"

Freya continued to tell Merlin about what they did that day and then spoke about her friends. It was clear to Merlin that she was avoiding talking about his brother and his wife. "How's it at Uncle Mordred's?"

"Ok" was the curt answer "When will you be coming home Papa?"

"I don't know poppet, the doctor said they would try to sit me up tomorrow, but it will be weeks yet I think. Is Aunty Kara nice to you?"

"I suppose, she keeps buying me things and wanting me to help her cooking and stuff" Freya looked at her Papa "It's not being like you though"

"I know Poppet, I'm sorry but I can't look after you. I miss you lots and think about you all the time. Try to be happy there's a good girl. I don't mind if you like them you know, I would rather you be happy than sad." Merlin paused trying hard to stop the emotion coming out in his voice. He knew Freya would rather be with him but at the same time he hated the fact that she was miserable and was trying to get her used to being there in case he was never well enough to have her back.

"I know Papa, but I will always love you best, I miss you" She hugged Merlin the best she could

"I miss you to Poppet, but try to be happy, for me" he gave her a smile "I will be happier if I know you are happy"

"I'll try" then as quick as a flash she asked "Can I go out with Uncle Arthur again please?"

"What so he can spoil you?"

With that Arthur and Morgana arrived and it was soon time to take Freya home. "I'll come to see you tomorrow Merlin, Freya has worn me out!" the blonde admitted.

"But it was fun!" Morgana added as she kissed Merlin on the cheek.


	20. Chapter 20

Merlin was pleased to have seen Freya it put his mind at rest, although he was still slightly cross that Arthur had spoiled her so much, he knew she deserved it but it should have been him being able to do things like that for her. He had been a failure as a father figure. Merlin really hoped that Freya would settle in with his brother, they were right they could provide so much more for her, and a woman round her as she grew into those awkward years of puberty. Several people had tried to talk to Merlin, including Leon, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't going to be there for Freya and he hoped for their sakes that if anything was going to happen he didn't linger.

Overnight Merlin woke up feeling cold and clammy, he couldn't seem to get warm. When the nurse came round to check she found he had a high temperature and even with medication it wouldn't go down. So she called the doctors. After taking blood and looking at the wound the doctor spoke to Merlin "I'm afraid it looks like you have a bit of an infection, I will start you on intravenous antibiotics and we will see what the consultant says in the morning."

Merlin couldn't remember much more except that he felt awful.

Percy and Tristian had a break though when Valliant was overheard talking to another prisoner while on remand and they now had a name that they needed to interview. The name had come as a shock to them and they asked the person if he would attend the police station and he readily agreed.

Arthur had gone to work early and although it wasn't even eight he had already got some work done when Leon called. Arthur decided to head out so he could be there when the consultant saw Merlin. Before he left he had a phone call from his father "Arthur I thought I had better let you know that we will be in England later"

"I'm surprised you have let me know after our last conversation" Arthur said bluntly, he really didn't want to deal with his father right now, he wanted to be on his way.

Uther sounded much the same except he seemed to be trying to make amends "I might have been hasty. We had a long talk when I put the phone down and Helen pointed a few things out. Look son I wanted you to know….. What I said, well I won't be altering my will in fact I flew to England that Monday and clarified a few things with the lawyers. I was going to tell you when we came over for the wedding." Uther sounded almost apologetic and what he said came as a huge shock to Arthur.

"Anyway I have been asked to report to the police station, regarding some enquiries. I'm sorry to hear your fiancé is in hospital, but disappointed I had to hear it from the police. I hope he is recovering"

Arthur was shocked into silence. Had his father just apologised? And why was his father involved? As he got his thoughts together he asked "Sorry father but why do they want to see you?"

"It seems my name was mentioned in connection with the case, I thought it best to come and sort it out, and of course make sure you were alright. But as I said I was surprised I heard it from them and not you or your sister. We will stay at the house if that's alright with you?"

"Of course no problem I'm not there much though. Let me know when you are going there and I will make sure to meet you, do you still have a key?"

"I do but I would prefer you to be there after all it is your home now" Uther commented "We will be arriving there in about an hour, I would like to drop my things off before I go to the police station. If that is convenient"

Arthur was totally shocked at his father's tone and remarks, his father wife must have done a real job on him to make such a change in Uther. For a moment Arthur was to stunned to speak then Uther spoke again "Look son I realise I haven't always been the best father but I have always loved you and Morgana even if to you it might not have seemed like it. It took Helen to point out that my actions were driving an impenetrable wedge between us and if I didn't want to lose you completely I needed to change my attitude. I always respected Mr Emrys for how he was looking after his niece and as a child he was never trouble. It wasn't him as such just the circumstances. I am trying to understand your life choices but it's not easy"

"I need to go to the hospital first but I'll be at the house, perhaps we can talk then" Arthur said, he wasn't convinced this change of attitude would last.

"That might be best" with that Uther finished the phone call. Arthur got the next phone call just before he left the office his mobile rang as he went to pick up this jacket. It was an unknown number.

"Pendragon speaking" he said impatiently half expecting it to be someone trying to sell him something.

"Mr Pendragon its Mr Emrys's nurse he wanted to speak to you, I will help hold the phone for him"

Then came a quiet voice he had never expected. "Arthur it's me"

"Merlin! Are you all right? What phone are you calling from?"

"The one on the television thing by my bed. I'm fine but they are taking me to theatre again today and I wondered if you could speak to Freya, Mordred's phone is off and I can't remember the house one" by the time he had finished the sentence he was out of breath.

"Of course I will, are you ok? Why are you going to theatre again? Has the consultant already been?" he demanded

"He came in early, he thinks I have an abscess on the spine and wants remove it" Arthur could hear the tremor in Merlin's voice.

"I'm on my way Merlin" Arthur said wanting and needing to see Merlin before he went to theatre.

"No need M'fine" there was a pause "Can you see Freya sometimes" It was clear Merlin was worried he wasn't going to make it.

"You will be able to see her yourself Merlin." Arthur was rushing to his car as he was speaking. "I will make sure I see her don't worry, and Merlin I will talk to the doctor when I get there, I will be with you soon. When are you leaving the ward?"

Merlin thanked him then the phone went dead. Arthur immediately rang the hospital and spoke to a nurse who told him Merlin was being got ready and would be in theatre within half an hour. Arthur drove like a madman and rushed in to find Merlin had already left. He demanded to know why he hadn't been told before "Because Mr Emrys didn't want you or his brother to be told."

Arthur deflated at that then he went to try to contact Mordred and Kara and got no answer so he did the only thing he could do he waited.

Although he tried several times both the phones remained stubbornly dead. Then remembering his father he did the only thing he could think of and rang his sister "Morgana I need a favour"

So when Uther arrived at Arthur's house it was to be met by his daughter and not his son. "Where's Arthur he said he would be here"

"Hello Uther, nice to see you to" Morgana said sarcastically. "Merlin has been rushed to theatre so Arthur rang me"

Uther didn't look best pleased. He always clashed with Morgana she had as strong a personality has him and he knew it. "I had hoped to talk to Arthur"

Helen looked at her husband "Well dear I'm sure you will, but you have to accept that Merlin comes first" She looked at Morgana "Hello dear, what's has happened? I hope Merlin is ok"

"An infection I believe, look I'll let you get settled in, Arthur asked me to do a few things for him today. I'm sure he will ring when he gets chance." She looked at Uther "Arthur told me you apologised, I for one don't believe you have changed but he says we have to give you a chance." She paused for effect "But hurt either him or Merlin and I will never forgive you" she turned to go to the door. "Oh and the room next to Arthur's has been done up for Freya so don't use it"


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur waited until he saw the consultant come out to speak to him "I'm sorry Mr Pendragon, we couldn't wait and Merlin was insistent we not let anyone know. But the good news I have removed the abscess and cleaned the area, I can't guarantee it but I hope we have cured the problem without it causing further damage, luckily we got to it quickly."

Arthur let out a sign of relief. "He is very down lately, is there anything I can do?"

"Only what you are, support him. We have offered help but he has declined, although he has agreed to take anti-depressants, he has a strong character, I believe once we can get him up on his feet he will improve, it was going through things with the police that started his depression, not surprising. That little girl will help him no end." The doctor paused "I probably shouldn't say this but I am. I have been asked to provide a report on Merlin's prognosis and ability to care for Freya long term. I see no reason why he shouldn't be able to do so, even if he does have residue mobility problems."

Arthur felt his spirits lift. "May I speak off the record?" the consultant asked

"Off course, anything you say will remain with me only" Arthur told him.

"Ask your lawyer to get a report from the paediatric unit" he paused "I can't say more" the consultant looked slightly embarrassed.

Arthur however looked interested "Thank you I shall." He didn't ask more but he intended to get Ms Annis on it as soon as he could. "May I see Merlin please"

"Of course come on through, he is still asleep but you can sit with him"

As soon as she had seen her father Morgana went on to the next stage of her brother's request. After trying, and failing, to contact Mordred herself she left work and headed to Freya's school and waited. Just before the children came out Mordred and Kara pulled up in their car. They didn't see Morgana until she leaned in the open window "You two are hard to track down"

Kara glared at her but Mordred immediately looked worried "What do you want is Merlin ok?"

"There's been some sort of problem and they are taking him to theatre again today. Arthur tried to get hold of both of you but he is tied up so I offered to wait. We knew you would be here to pick Freya up. Now can I take her to see Merlin? He's out of theatre and it will do him good to see her. I promise to bring her back as soon as she has seen her papa" Morgana clearly had no intention of taking no for an answer and looked straight[SS1] at Mordred daring him to say no.

But it was Kara who answered "No I'm sorry we have been at a meeting all afternoon and are taking Freya and going for a walk and something to eat. I am sorry to hear about Merlin but she will see him tomorrow as planned. We have things to talk about tonight"

Morgana raised her eyebrows and looked straight in Kara's eyes "I can feed her, you can't be as unfeeling as to deny a child and her guardian a small amount of time together surely? If he has been in theatre he will be sleepy so it won't be for long. He might not be up to much tomorrow"

"You can't just demand her whenever you want, it's not convenient" Kara glared back.

Mordred spoke up "Kara perhaps we ought to let her go. If Merlin has had surgery he wouldn't feel up to visitors tomorrow so she will miss her normal visit." His wife glared at him, he was clearly going to get a mouthful later.

Morgana pressed her advantage. "Thank you Mordred, I know YOUR brother is scared and it would do him so much good to see Kara. I will personally bring her back by eight. I will also help her with her homework if she has any"

"Can you ask Arthur to ring me and let me know what has happened? I will leave my phone on" Mordred asked.

Morgana agreed and as she finished speaking they heard the school bell and the children were soon running out of school. Freya was one of the last out. When she saw Morgana her face first lit up then she looked worried. "Is Papa alright?"

Mordred spoke first "He is Freya, Morgana has come to take you to go and see him. Mind you are a good girl? And we will see you later."

Freya gave her uncle a kiss and even smiled at Kara the other side of the car "Thank you uncle Mordred and Aunty Kara" with that she grabbed Morgana's hand.

Mordred spoke to Morgana once more as she turned to walk away "Can you tell Merlin I will ring later?"

"I will" then turning to Freya she asked "do you have any homework?"

"Not tonight I did it yesterday"

"Right then leave your bag with your uncle and let's get going"

As they walked to Morgana's car Freya waved back but quietly said "I don't think Kara was very happy"

"Nor do I Freya, now before we see your papa what do you want for tea?"

"Can we go to see Papa first I can always have a sandwich from the shop" Freya pleaded

"No you are going to eat and eat properly or your Papa will be cross. Uncle Arthur will be as well. Now I know just the thing. As it was early not many of the places to eat were open so Morgana drove down a side street. "You can have one of your occasional treats" Morgana knew Merlin hated Freya having too much junk food but at least her option contained no milk.

"Oh Fish and chips!" Freya beamed. "Can I have salt and vinegar?"

Morgana laughed "Of course you can, you wait here in the car I won't be a minute"

While Freya sat listening to the radio there was a tap on the window Freya looked round and opened the window "Hello Uncle Gwaine. Aunty Morgana has gone to get me fish and chips, then we are going to visit Papa."

"Well Princess what a coincidence that's what I'm having." Gwaine was surprised to see Freya in Morgana's car and hoped that everything was alright.

Freya looked solemn "Papa has had another operation"

"Well I was going to see him tonight so do you think your Aunty will take me as well?" Gwaine was keen to spend some time with the little girl, he missed her as he used to see her at least once a week when she lived with Merlin. Just as he finished speaking Morgana returned

"Aunty Morgana can we take Uncle Gwaine with us after he's got his fish and chips pleeease"

"As long as he hurries up or ours will get cold" Morgana smiled

Gwaine was soon back with his food and Morgana drove up to a small park where she knew there was a picnic table and they were soon eating their food. Gwaine had Freya laughing at his stories so Morgana couldn't be upset with the man, she had been looking forward to her time with Freya but she guessed that the girl was not laughing much at the moment. One thing Gwaine could always be guaranteed to do was lighten the mood.

As soon as they had finished Freya went to the bin and got rid of the wrappers before they set of for the hospital. Morgana took the chance to talk to Gwaine "Something's gone wrong and Merlin has been back to surgery this morning for an abscess his back"

"Shit that doesn't sound good, I'll come but if they won't let me in don't worry. Just how much bad luck is Merl going to get?"

"I don't know Gwaine, but Merlin's been getting low I hope this doesn't set him back to far" at that Freya ran back so they stopped talking not wanting to worry her.

Arthur had been sitting with Merlin since theatre but as yet Merlin had not woken, the nurses said he had briefly when in recovery, but had then gone back to sleep. When Freya arrived she immediately looked at Arthur "Is Papa alright?"

"He's sleeping Freya, come and sit by him and talk to him if you want to, it won't matter if he wakes I know he will be glad to see you." Freya sat and held onto Merlin's hand, and told him about her day. When he still hadn't opened his eyes she gave him a kiss on the cheek "Wake up papa, you have lots of visitors Uncle Arthur is here and so is Aunty Morgana and Uncle Gwaine. Please wake up as I have to go soon"

Her plea must have got through because at long last Merlin opened his eyes a little bit and he looked at Freya. He gently squeezed her hand and very quietly said "Hello Poppet"

"Oh your awake Papa, are you feeling ok, does it hurt?" Freya was clearly concerned

Merlin shook his head "M fine m tired"

"Ok Papa you rest, Aunty Morgana is taking me home but I will see you again soon." Merlin gave her another squeeze and closed his eyes. Morgana took Freya back to her Aunty and uncle leaving Arthur and Gwaine by the bedside. Gwaine said he would get a taxi back. Merlin remained asleep for the rest of visiting. Gwaine supported Arthur who was clearly worried.

"He's depressed Gwaine but won't talk to anyone, I hate seeing him so low" Arthur admitted to his friend. "He got worse after he had seen the police. I think it brought it all back to him"

"Not surprising really" Gwaine remarked "But Merlin is a tough cookie, once he can get up he will soon improve you wait. Remember what he was like when his mum and oldest brother died?"

Arthur nodded "Freya got him through that, but he's scared he's going to lose her."

"It would be a hard person to do that to then both, Freya clearly wants to be back with Merlin, doesn't her word have some sway" Gwaine asked

"Yes it does but if he is a cripple after this he says he doesn't want her to have to help him, he says she needs to have a childhood without that. Nothing I can say will change that" Arthur said frustratedly. "I've told him we can get any help he needs"

"Give him time Arthur, once he's over this set back he'll feel differently. We can all help, don't forget we are his friends to."

Arthur looked at Gwaine and not for the first time since all this had happened realised that there was a greater depth to the man than he had always assumed. He had always like Gwaine but had also thought of him as a bit of a carefree man that nothing worried, but his help and support had been invaluable. "Thanks Gwaine. Well I'd better get home Uther and Helen are staying. The police wanted to see him. Do you want me to drop you off?"

"Nay, I'll stay here a bit then get a taxi. I'll catch up soon." Gwaine watched his friend leave and settled down by Merlin. Although Merlin was asleep Gwaine spoke to him "Well mate you have a good one there. He will make sure you keep Freya. Don't let this get you down mate, don't let um win"


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur went home and found Uther and Helen waiting for him. "How was he?" Uther asked

"He had a abscess on the spine, the surgeon thinks he had sorted it" Arthur told his father but he really didn't want to talk any more about it, not to his father. "What did the police want?"

"It seemed the man they have arrested told another inmate that I had paid him to attack Merlin, but I was able to satisfy them that it wasn't true. Unfortunately for him the time he said we talked on the phone I wasn't at home but with friends, who confirmed it"

Arthur was shocked "But they believed it to start with?" he asked. He knew his father had difficulties with his sexual preference but he would never have believed his father would do such a thing. Try to buy Merlin off yes, or discredit him in some way but Uther hated violence.

"His phone showed calls being made to our number, so it was a realistic idea to question me" Uther said "But as I say we were away from home. If he got the answer phone it would be easy enough to just let it play to make it seem like I was talking to him." Uther said reasonably "I must stay I was impressed with the detective, very thorough. I have said I will stay in the UK for now in case he wishes to talk to me again. Are you happy for us to stay here? If not we will move out to a hotel tomorrow"

"No that's fine, but I won't be here much" Arthur said "Look I hate to be rude but I'm bushed it's been a hell of a day. I'm off to bed"

"Of course son, and I know you won't believe it but I do hope your young man recovers"

Helen also wished him as good night. "Don't worry about us Arthur we will look after ourselves"

As Arthur fell into bed he thought back to what his father had said and thought Uther almost sounded like he meant it. If nothing else that stopped Arthur drifting of to sleep for a while, no matter how tired he was. Arthur was up and gone the next morning without seeing Uther or Helen. Arthur wanted to get some work done at the office before going to the hospital. He had already phoned them and been told that Merlin had a good night and his temperature was down. Arthur had also rang Mordred, as he had missed a call from him the night before. Mordred sounded put out as he answered "I rang last night"

"I know I'm sorry but my phone was off in the hospital and when I left I was so tired I didn't check it. Anyway Merlin has had a good night and the surgery to remove the abscess seems to have been a success" Arthur was shorter than he intended but he was angered that Merlin's brother hadn't visited.

"I did ring the hospital, I couldn't visit we had things to do" Mordred retorted

"More important than your brother?"

"Look don't preach to me! I love Merlin but life has to go on. I have a wife and Freya to consider" Mordred almost shouted

"Yes I know, I had a call from our lawyer yesterday, you're pushing to get custardy even as Merlin is in hospital. A bit cold isn't it?" Arthur anger was cold and hard, he was well controlled, he hadn't been surprised that they were going ahead.

"We have to think of Freya she needs a stable home environment. It's clear that he won't be able to cope for some time if ever" Mordred said. But to Arthur it was clear he was repeating his wife's words rather than his own conviction.

"Have you asked the doctors that?" Arthur knew the answer to that one.

"We have independent reports. Look I'm not arguing with you, nor am I going behind Merlin's back I have told him, and explained why" Mordred snarled.

Arthur's voice became cold "You've done what! So you're the reason he's become depressed you bastard, he needs a reason to get better and you're trying to take it away from him!"

"Look Arthur it can't all be about Merlin, we have to think of Freya" Mordred butted in. He was already feeling uncomfortable with what was happening and Arthur was making him feel worse.

"Grow some balls Mordred, don't just do what your wife tells you, Merlin is your brother, if he loses the will to live and dies it will be your fault, can you live with that?!"

Arthur switched of his phone without saying more and rang his lawyer and suggested the paediatric unit be contacted. He was damned if he would let them get away with it. "I don't care what it costs I want this sorted!"

Ms Annis said reasonably "Look Arthur a case like this isn't about money, it's about the child's welfare. I agree their actions are unfortunate but we will not react other than to carry on as we are. If we do that could lead to disaster. You need to be whiter than white in all this, so please keep calm. Now I will ask for a report from the ward where Mrs Emrys works, I hadn't planned to yet but I will." She hesitated "Any reason for that"

"Let's just say it was suggested off record, I do think we should act on it though" Arthur told her "I know that they have asked for reports from the hospital and have had independent ones done." Arthur trusted his lawyer so he decided to be totally candid "I spoke to Mordred this morning as Merlin had to go back to surgery, he informed me he told Merlin that they are going for custardy as they don't think he will ever be able to look after her, Merlin has been depressed and I think that's why, I also think that was deliberate if not on Mordred's part then on Kara's, she will stop at nothing"

"You may be right Arthur, but we still mustn't stoop to their tactics, the law, despite what people think is neither an ass or up for the highest bidder. Especially when it comes to child law. Just trust me and behave" Ms Annis told Arthur. "And Freya will also be asked her opinion, now I will get back to you when I have more information"

Arthur set to and did some work catching up on the important things that needed his attention, blessing the fact that he had a good management team that could keep things on track when he was away. Unlike his father Arthur trusted his team to do their work and they rewarded him for that trust. By late afternoon he was on his way to the hospital once more. He spent time by Merlin's bed and also had chance to speak to the doctors one more. He had been told that tomorrow they intended to try and start getting Merlin up slowly. Arthur hoped that would raise Merlin's spirits.

Next day when he arrived he found Merlin sat in a chair. It was so nice to see Merlin out of bed. Arthur bent and kissed Merlin's forehead "Hi this is great"

Merlin looked at him, he looked unhappy "I haven't been out long, I wanted to stay in bed but they made me"

"Well you need to make progress Merlin, I don't suppose it will be easy. But it's great, shall I take a photo and send it to Freya? it will make her day"

Merlin glared at Arthur "Don't give her false hope, sitting out isn't walking. I was hoisted out I didn't do it myself"

Arthur ignored Merlin and took a photo, before saying "You have been in bed for ages Merlin, you will soon get used to it"

A few moments later a couple of physio's arrived and told him "Back to bed Merlin, you can be up for longer tomorrow"

Arthur stepped out while they got Merlin back into bed, he was left sitting up in bed and didn't look happy "What's the matter Merlin?" Arthur asked

"I want to lie down" Merlin complained.

"I'm sure you can later, but it will be easier for you to eat sat up" Arthur tried to encourage Merlin. Merlin kept looking at the door but there was no sign of Freya, Arthur popped out ion the excuse of using to facilities and rang Mordred "Are you bringing Freya in today?"

"No, not today, we might be in tomorrow" Mordred told him "She has school work to do and I've only just got back from work, we don't all have the luxury of being the boss"

Arthur let that pass, as it was at least true "I thought Kara drove? She could have brought her"

"Look Pendragon I'm fed up of your remarks about my wife. It's clear you don't like Kara but she is my wife and will be Freya's mother so just mind your own business. Why Merlin got tangled up with you I will never know." Mordred was getting very heated.

Arthur smirked to himself and very calmly replied "I have been friends with Merlin since we were kids, in fact in recent years I have been there for him and Freya when you weren't interested in either of them. So forget the idea that you have a monopoly on feelings, I love Merlin and Freya and they both love me. I don't need to try to take Freya away from anyone, but you will never be her 'Papa' in her mind"" With that he put the phone down.

Arthur went back to see Merlin and found Gwaine by the bed "Where have you been Princess?" Gwaine asked

"I had to go to the toilet then I got talking to someone" Arthur told him "Good to see you Gwaine, has Merlin told you he was out in a chair earlier?"

They chatted and tried to draw Merlin out of himself until visiting was over.

The next day Arthur went to visit Merlin and as he got near the screen was round his bed and Arthur could hear Merlin's voice. "I can't do it"

"Yes you can Merlin, we will keep you safe you won't fall we won't let you"

Clearly the physiotherapists were with Merlin. Arthur saw one of the nurses who told Arthur he could go in. As Arthur stepped behind the screen Merlin was on his feet with a physio either side. He was on his feet and facing Arthur. With one arm in plaster and the other bandaged he was clearly at a disadvantage but was standing with help. Arthur found himself grinning from ear to ear. Merlin was looking at the ground and had yet to realised Arthur was there. The Physio smiled at Arthur "Stand up straight Merlin and look ahead"

Merlin reluctantly did as he was told and saw Arthur stood there "You did it Merl!"

Merlin gave Arthur a weak grin "Next time Freya comes in she will be so pleased" Arthur got his phone out and took a photo. "Just to show her how well you are doing"

The physio's got Merlin to slowly make a half turn and sat him in the chair "We will get a gutter frame for you, it's like a Zimmer but taller and has gutters for you to rest your arms in for balance, They won't take your full weight yet but with our help we will get you taking a few steps" one of them told him. "It's all about small steps in your progress, as you get more confident and stronger you will be able to do more"

The standing had given both Arthur and Merlin a lift, Freya and Mordred visited after school and the girl was so pleased to see Merlin in a chair. Then Arthur showed her the photos of Merlin standing and she couldn't contain herself. "Freya I have a long way to go yet" Merlin warned her.

Freya had her arms around Merlin "I know Papa, but you stood up! I am so happy"


	23. Chapter 23

Freya had her arms around Merlin "I know Papa, but you stood up! I am so happy"

Arthur smiled "It's all progress Freya. Your Papa has done well"

Freya sat next to Merlin and kept beaming at him, seeing him sat out and really made an impact on the girl. As they sat there the physio came back with the gutter frame. "For tomorrow" he said before leaving them to it. Arthur explained to Freya what the strange contraption was for which made her smile even more. Mordred glared at Arthur their earlier conversation clearly still rankled. The Mordred started to talk to his brother, but gave up when he got only grunts or single word answers. It wasn't long before he dragged his niece way. But even that couldn't dampen Freya's joy at seeing Merlin sat out.

The next few days saw Merlin having regular physiotherapy, he was often reluctant, but he gradually began to feel better. Merlin still had a couple of weeks before his plaster was off. The arm that had been plated would be a bit longer, Even then he would be only slowly be about to put weight through his arms. The hope was Merlin would be able to take most of his weight through his legs which were after all not broken, but his spinal injury was an unknown factor. The surgeon was happy and if it wasn't for Merlin's arms he would have been able to mobilise far easier with sticks for balance and support. Merlin also found the back brace he was forced to wear uncomfortable, and cumbersome and this clearly didn't help his mood. But it did at least help with the pain and the support it gave helped allay the psychological fear of knowing that his spinal cord had been bruised and stretched.

Uther and his wife remained at Arthur's, although the police had cleared him they seemed reluctant to return home. Percy and Tristian had investigated Uther alibi and it all panned out. So they were no further forward as to who had paid Valliant. They had no doubt that he had been paid and were no checking over all the information they had to see if they had missed anything. The evidence against Valliant had been sent to the Crown Prosecution service and he would face trial. They could only hope something would surface before then. The news that Uther was not a suspect filtered through to Cenred and Morgause and had not gone down well. Morgause was concerned that her husband's scheming might well cost them dearly and wasn't slow in telling him so.

"You really need to grow up Cenred, we have a good life and I won't have you ruining it."

"It won't ruin anything, Valliant won't talk and there is nothing to connect us. Alright Uther getting of is a pity but it makes no long term different I promise you" Cenred smirked confidently he was feeling smug with his plans. "Our daughter will get her brat"

Morgause had been working with her daughter and planning their next move, it was clear Merlin would be released from hospital soon, although he was far from right. The plan was to rehabilitate him at Arthur Pendragon's. Morgause managed to get an interim order to make sure that Freya stayed with Kara and Mordred for a bit longer. The case would be reviewed in the family court in six weeks. That gave them time to present a compelling case for Freya to stay where she was.

Meanwhile Ms Annis contacted Arthur "I have that report you suggested" she told him "It will be helpful, it seems Kara Emrys is not quite the paragon of virtue she would have us believe. She is under warning from the Nursing and Midwifery Council after a complaint against her by a parent." Ms Annis went on to explain that Kara had a caution put on her record for a period of two years. It seems she had been reported to the NMC, the nurses governing body, after an incident where she left a child unattended to go on her break, despite being told to stay with the child until the parent returned, the child was four years old and was found outside the ward by the mother. Thus the NMC had decided the child had been put in danger by Kara's actions. Ms Annis then added "With what happened when Freya visited Merlin that time this does show a lack of supervision not expected in a Paediatric nurse."

Annis paused before continuing "I have also had a copy of Merlin's medical notes up to now and I can tell you that the anaesthetist did record the incident when Freya arrived alone and how long it was before either Mr or Mrs Emrys arrived and that they had not contacted the hospital, even after you had contacted them, to ensure her safety. He also says that Merlin has a better than fifty percent chance of being able to walk with minimal assistance and should be able to care for a child of Freya's age once his rehabilitation is complete, and that is regardless of the outcome. He points out that paraplegics are perfectly capable of looking after children with the appropriate support."

Arthur felt that perhaps they had a far better chance than Merlin thought to get Freya back, so much of Mordred and Kara's case was based on her ability to care for Freya. But he wouldn't tell Merlin as yet, he had enough to face at the moment with his discharge becoming imminent. Merlin would still face physio and uncertainty but at least Arthur would have him home. Arthur went to the hospital at physiotherapy sessions as often as he could to encourage Merlin. Often standing in front of him and encouraging Merlin to stand up straight, which improved his balance

It was a full three weeks of physio before Merlin was finally fit to leave hospital. He could mobilised to stand and turn to sit, he could now sit up for longer periods. He had been on a home visit and it had been a success so his mood was slowly getting better. But Merlin remained despondent about getting Freya back as he had been told Freya was to stay where she was for now. It was at that stage that Arthur told him about the reports and their lawyer's hopes. The next day Merlin stood up without help and took two steps towards Arthur, both men got very emotional and Arthur held him and they hugged each other, for the first time since the assault Arthur saw Merlin's trademark smile. It lifted both of their spirits more than either would admit. Next day Arthur took Merlin home and a new stage in Merlin's recovery would begin.

At the house Arthur had had a room set up downstairs for Merlin's bedroom. He had twin beds put in it and slept in the same room if not the same bed. He was concerned that he might hurt Merlin in the night. Also he felt it inappropriate to sleep with Merlin at this time, as Merlin was not in a fit state of mind. But he refused to allow Merlin to sleep in a room alone. Uther and Helen had moved out to give the men privacy. Arthur was gradually coming to terms with his father's apparent change of heart but if he was honest he didn't expect it to last.

Arthur had as much time off work as he could, and when he wasn't at home one of their friends stayed with Merlin. The therapist came every day and worked with Merlin and his balance was improving although he was still only able to transfer and not walk more than a couple of steps. The hospital had sent a wheelchair back with Merlin but he hated it with a passion. What was even worse from his point of view was the reduction in visits from Freya. Arthur had offered to take Merlin to visit them if it helped but this was declined. Mordred told Arthur that the hospital visits had interfered with Freya's schooling and her work was suffering. Arthur told him he thought it was the separation that was affecting Freya more than anything. So once a week Merlin and Freya met after School in a café where they would sit and hug each other. But the visits lasted only an hour before either Mordred or Kara would collect the youngster. Then Arthur would have to try and console Merlin. They would sit together with Merlin sobbing as Arthur did everything he could to comfort Merlin.

Eventually after three weeks Arthur had had enough and called his lawyer "This isn't good enough it is breaking both their hearts, can you do something about this!" he demanded "After all Merlin is still legally her guardian! I want Freya back with Merlin for both their sakes"

Ms Annis promised she was pushing as hard as she could "I will try for an independent review as I feel that with Mrs King involved the local office has a breach of interest and is bias." She rang back later to say she had got a review in the local family court with a visiting judge in one week.

Arthur told Merlin and they immediately began preparing for the day. Ms Annis visited and they talked through every detail. "I think we should press for a decision to be made about Freya's long term future as well."

Merlin went quiet "What's the matter Merlin surely that will be for the best" Arthur asked

"What if they win, I'll never have her back" Merlin protested

Ms Annis looked at Merlin "It will be better for Freya, she needs to know what is happening, and if you should lose then we will press for visiting rights. No judge would deny you that, at least that way you will be sure of seeing Freya and for longer"

"Merlin we need to do this" Arthur took Merlin's hand "Ms Annis is right it's not fair on either of you"

"One other item I need to ask about is the wedding, have you set a date? Only it might be beneficial if you did, it would remove the argument that might arise about your commitment to each other and Freya being in a stable environment" Ms Annis asked "I do appreciate you may have wanted to wait until Mr Emrys is better but we need to bolster your case in any way we can"

Merlin looked at his best friend, they had become even closer since he had moved in, alright not as close as Arthur would like but progress was being made. Arthur had already broached the topic of marriage and had not been refused, even if Merlin remained reluctant saying "You don't want to be tied to a cripple"

Arthur answered for them both "We will talk about that and get back to you, if we may"

"Of course no rush, just tying up the loose ends" The lawyer looked at Merlin "You will have a very good chance, I can't guarantee anything but you must keep positive. You have come so far don't stumble now"

After the lawyer had gone Arthur turned to Merlin "Merlin please will you marry me? You know I love you and I'm sure you are fond of me we can make this work, and don't talk drivel about being married to a cripple, I want to marry you and help you get better and live again. I will make you happy I promise" then he played his trump card feeling only slightly guilty as he did so "and if it will help us get Freya surely it's worth being tied to me"

Merlin looked at Arthur unshed tears in his eyes, he was getting more and more emotional since his release from hospital. The doctors had told him it was all part of the changes in his life and he was getting better, both physically and mentally. He hoped that if he got his beloved Freya back he would be able to pick up the pieces of his life, if not…. He wasn't sure what he would do. So he decided to be honest with his friend "What if I can never love you like you want me to? You have to be happy as well. I feel I am taking advantage of you and that's not fair on either of us"

"Merlin, Merlin" Arthur shook his head in despair "Seeing you happy makes me happy, you have had my heart for years already, if anything it's me taking advantage. Look if some time in the future you want out you only have to say so, please marry me, and soon"

Merlin felt his resolve melting, if he was honest he wasn't sure what he would have done without Arthur's support, or what he would do in the future. For Freya he would do anything and he knew it, and it wouldn't be so terrible to live with his best friend. So he nodded his assent and was rewarded with a huge smile and a kiss "I'll get Morgana onto it!"

Not surprisingly Morgana did just that and the wedding was set for three weeks away. After all the plans had been made long before." And don't forget Freya will be the ring holder." Morgana told them. Arthur had already got the rings and although Merlin's would probably be a bit loose Arthur didn't worry as he was sure Merlin would regain his lost weight. Two more mens were added to the guest list. Percy and Tristian. But before then was the court hearing.


	24. Chapter 24

Nimueh Lake did another visit to Arthur's house one day to assess the suitability for a child as well as to interview both Merlin and Arthur. She was clearly not pleased that the wedding was going ahead, and couldn't hide her bias towards Mordred and Kara. But at the same time she could find nothing detrimental in the house. The interviews were uncomfortable for all concerned and she made several pointed remarks about Merlin's inability to walk. Until Arthur pointed out that she was bordering on prejudice and that many disabled people were perfectly good parents and that Merlin's problems would improve with time. Arthur had already asked and had an independent report done on both the house and them, and it had been sent to the court. He was taking no chances.

Uther and Helen visited Arthur and Merlin on a couple of occasions and the meetings had gone well, it seemed Uther really had come to terms with his son's homosexuality at long last. He even went as far as to tell Merlin "I am glad to see Arthur looking so happy, I should have realised a long time ago that I would have to come to terms with him. My wife gave me a good speaking to and made me realise what I was missing by my attitude and I hope we can be on good terms in the future. I hope you will be happy for us to attend the wedding, perhaps not the wedding I envisaged, but I would like to be there"

Merlin was shocked but as always willing to be on good terms with everyone "Of course Sir, you will be welcome"

Uther held out his hand to Merlin "Son please call me Uther, we will be family after all, and I look forward to meeting your daughter"

In that sentence any animosity Merlin felt melted away, for that's how he saw Freya "Of course" he shook Uther's hand while Helen looked on, pleased that her husband was making progress at reconciling his family. Both Uther and Helen had been shocked at Merlin's condition, he didn't look like the happy boy Uther remembered. Uther had been very fond of Hunith and her son's when they lived with him and had been saddened by Hunith and Will's death. When he had heard of Merlin leaving university to care for his niece he had been saddened but not surprised. Looking back now he wondered whether he should have offered more support. But he knew at the time he had been in a different place, still bitter at Arthur's mother's death and had made money and success his mantra. Slowly Helen was changing him back to the man he would have been had his first wife hadn't died.

Merlin had been back to hospital and had the plasters removed from his arms and better still the wires from his jaws. He had yet more physio sessions to help regain strength and movement. The wires going gave him a great boost as he could now clean his teeth properly, even if it did make his arms ache. He was also gradually introducing other foods back into his diet. He hadn't realised just how much liquidised food was reducing his mood. Leon kept a close eye on him and Morgana made sure he was getting nice things to eat.

He still couldn't put full weight through his arms to use crutches or sticks although his balance was slowly improving. He was still getting pain from his back as the spinal cord slowly recovered. So he was mostly wheelchair bound. He was hoping to be able to start to use crutches in the next few weeks even if only for short periods.

Merlin saw Freya once more before the court hearing, it was a fraught visit and Mordred stayed throughout, once again it was on neutral territory and in the café. It seemed Freya had been told she was to go to the hearing as well. "Papa I want to live with you" she whispered, she was clearly unhappy that Mordred was there.

Merlin hugged her "I know you do Poppet and I want that to but we will know soon and the lawyer tells me if you don't you will still be able to come and stay with us sometimes" Merlin didn't want his 'daughter' because that's what she was to him, to be any more upset than she was. "And you know whatever happens I will always love you"

"If they make me I will run away!"

"No please don't do that it would make Papa very unhappy, whatever happens you mustn't do that. You are nearly ten Freya, you have to be a big girl and even if you do go to Uncle Mordred you can come back to me when you are older, I will always be there for you"

Merlin tried to get Freya to talk about school and her friends but both were nearly in tears when the time came to part. While the two had been talking Arthur distracted Mordred by asking him questions about Freya's schooling and adding "Whatever happens next week remember Freya is the important one here, don't try to stop her seeing Merlin if you get custody"

"What would he do if the case reversed?" Mordred said sourly, this whole thing was getting him down, he felt like he was being pulled in two directions.

"You know the answer to that! Merlin has never stopped you seeing Freya, he even encouraged it, it was you that never bothered until it suited you" Arthur said bluntly "If you try to stop him you will find I thrown everything I can at you, hopefully the court will see sense and Merlin will prevail, but if they don't just think about that little girl and her love for Merlin" Arthur paused before putting the knife in "I wonder what Freya's parents would think of all this?"

Mordred knew that his wife wouldn't be happy with any visiting rights until Freya accepted them as her parents. But he would try to get her to see sense, otherwise he could see problems with Freya. If he could turn back the clock he would never have started all this. It was his suggestion in the first place, he just didn't think it through and now it was such a mess. Arthur's last comment really hurt. His brother Will had adorned his daughter, and even when they were alive Merlin had always been closer to Freya. He had had very little time for the small girl whereas Merlin would babysit and take her out at any excuse. His guilty conscious made him snap "You are so damn judgemental, what do you know about parenting, your family is hardly a good example is it!"

"No it isn't but I always looked at your Mother to see how a parent should be, she treated me like one of her own and I loved her, and she is the example I will follow given the chance" with that he went and sat with Merlin and Freya.

The days leading up to the court healing was agony for Merlin, he went from despair to elation depending on how confident he was at the time. He was very emotional and Morgana's visits to discuss the wedding was the last thing he needed, in the end he snapped "Do what you want but don't bother me again I really don't care"

Morgana sat down next to him "Merlin I know you are worried, but you are marrying my brother, by your choice, and you owe it to him to at least take some interest. He has been very good to both you and Freya and he has stood by you through all this, I have watched him suffer with you and sit with you through all that has happened. I know you don't have a great passion for him but please don't push him out. At least try to take an interest and make him feel you do care for him on some level"

Merlin looked ashamed "I'm sorry Morgana, but after the case please. I do think a lot of Arthur and I know how good he is. I really do. But at the moment I can't…..I know you are trying to take my mind of it, but please you know what you are doing I trust you"

Morgana hugged the wheelchair bound man "Thank you to Merlin, you will make my brother happy I know you will, and I do love you and Freya, but you have to be more positive or the court will think you have given up."

The day of the court came and Arthur helped Merlin get ready. Morgana had got Merlin a new suit that fitted his even more slender frame, and the two men set out together, they met Ms Annis at the door and she gave them words of encouragement. The head judge was a woman in her mid-fifties by the name of Judge Duncan. The other two were men and Merlin forgot their names almost immediately, he was so nervous. All the evidence had been sent to them in advance and they had read through everything, there was also social worker reports by Nimueh Lake and the independent report commissioned by Arthur. Medical reports, school reports and character references were all included. Each of them were questioned and although it wasn't a court as such it certainly felt like it to Merlin. He had Arthur and Ms Annis and Mordred and Kara were with Kara's parents.

During the questioning by both the judges and lawyers Merlin tried to keep calm and was just about holding it together, mainly because all through it Arthur was by his side grounding him.

Morgause was particularly vitriolic in some of her questioning of both his physical and mental state, highlighting the fact that he was on antidepressants and still not recovered from his injuries. She even managed to get a question in as to the reason behind his assault, leaving the implication that he was involved in less than savoury activities. Ms Annis strongly objected but of course words once said cannot be unsaid. Morgause made much of the fact that her daughter was a trained paediatric nurse and better equipped to look after Freya with her asthma. Ms Annis then called the Sister of the Paediatric ward and asked about Kara's caution and also the anaesthetist about the incident when Freya arrived unsupervised at the hospital.

"My caution is almost finished and if you read the hearing transcript you will find it was not a unanimous decision and at the time I did question the bias shown against me" Kara said in her defence "I was used as an example when in fact I was told by another nurse to go on my break"

Ms Annis looked at her "And the fact that Freya, whilst under your care and clearly in a vulnerable state managed to get across town on her own and to the hospital before you knew she was missing?"

Kara swallowed before answering "She was not a prisoner, I was showing her trust and the fact that she planned such a thing is a reflection of her previous upbringing. The reasons for her not visiting her uncle at that time had been explained to her. Clearly Freya was used to always getting her own way and going out without supervision. She was after all allowed to go to friend's houses alone when she lived with my brother in law. As soon as I realised what had happened I raised the alarm."

Merlin was incensed "The only friend she was allowed to visit alone live in the flat below us, and she always asked first!"

The judge looked at Merlin "Please wait for your chance to speak Mr Emrys, you will have the opportunity"

Merlin did have his chance but had hardly got started when they were told that another session would be arranged. Merlin was so disappointed. Although he had been warned it might take several appearances he had so hoped he would have some idea, but he was still in limbo. It would be a further week before the next session.

When they got home Merlin took himself off to bed and Arthur could hear him crying, but knowing that Merlin wouldn't want him to see him in such a state he stayed out of the room until all was silent. Arthur went in to find Merlin had cried himself to sleep. Arthur heart broke at the sight, he wanted to protect Merlin from the world but couldn't. He sat on the bed and ran his hands through Merlin's hair to get it out of his eyes. Merlin didn't wake but he did move closer so Arthur curled up beside him and hugged him. He fully intended to get up but instead fell asleep next to Merlin, he hadn't realised just how tiring and stressful the court had been.

An hour later Merlin woke to find he was curled up with Arthur, he found it strangely comforting, although he felt sure Arthur must be uncomfortable with Merlin's back brace digging into him. Merlin tried to move and woke Arthur in the process. Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Merlin who by now was sat on the beds edge "Hi, feeling any better?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Merlin gave Arthur a grateful smile "A bit, I was stupid wasn't I?"

"No, you were disappointed and stressed, but the process has started and hopefully it won't be long now" Arthur got up and moved round the bed and sat next to Merlin. "Don't give up love, we will make it"

Merlin looked at Arthur "You do love me don't you?" he said in reply "I'm sorry Arthur it can't be easy for you" then he did something that surprised Arthur he leant into his friend and hugged him. "I don't deserve you"

"No your right you deserve someone much nicer" Arthur told him "But until that someone comes along you have me" Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead.

Merlin looked at Arthur something unfathomable in his expression. From that moment Merlin seemed at more peace with himself. That was until the next session when Merlin was a wreck once more. He hadn't seen Freya for a week and he missed her.

When they entered the court room it was to be told that Merlin's questioning would be delayed as they wanted to talk to Nimueh, just to clarify some points, it seemed couldn't attend later in the day. As she was questioned Merlin became more despondent, surely with she comments being made he didn't stand a chance. One of the judges asked her why she had recommended Freya be removed to Mordred even before Merlin's assault.

"As I said in my report I was never happy with the child being in the younger Mr Emrys care. Right from the start he was sadly lacking in parenting skills but there was a general feeling the child would be better off with a relative as the best we could offer at that time was short term foster care. Mr Emrys has only ever had very low skill and poorly paid jobs and as a result had poor accommodation unsuitable for a small child with health problems."

One of the male judges then asked "Could no other accommodation be found in this case, surely that is part of your remit to help with such things"

"It is, but it soon became clear that was one of the reasons Mr Emrys wanted to keep the child, to gain better housing and it was felt when he did he would then put the child in foster care. It is hard to find housing for just two people. But help was given as we felt appropriate."

"When you say 'we' you mean yourself?" Judge Duncan asked

"I like all social workers have meeting with my peers, we do not make discussions in isolation"

The judge nodded them asked "And now the Mr Emrys is getting married you still have reservations?"

"I do, I believe from my investigations that the other uncle can offer what Merlin Emrys cannot, a stable nuclear family and a female influence as Freya reaches puberty. The planned wedding of Mr Emrys junior was only mentioned when it became clear that Mordred Emrys had a very good chance of gaining custody. I have been unconvinced of its authenticity" The judges seemed happy with what they heard and Nimueh Lake was told she could leave.

Arthur was then questioned by Morgause who went into the attack "Is it true your upcoming marriage is a sham?"

Arthur wasn't ruffled "No I love Merlin very much. We have known each other all our life's as his mother was my widowed father's housekeeper. We have always been close and as we got older our relationship changed"

"Yet the announcement was fortuitous was it not"

"Not really, I had been seeing Merlin at least twice a week for a long time, at his home admittedly, he wasn't willing to go out as it would mean finding someone to care for Freya, he is devoted to her. I had always planned on asking Merlin to marry me, the problems with Freya did bring the announcement forward I agree, but it was always going to happen. Merlin is very independent and was worried that it would appear he was a gold digger, but he is in fact quite the opposite, he would much rather I not have the wealth I do"

"And you are happy to take on his niece, no living relative to you?" Morgause demanded "Even though she had a chance of a new life with a mother figure"

"I am, Freya and I have always been close, it is our intention should we be lucky enough to retain custody to formally adopt Freya, something Merlin has always wanted to do anyway. As for a mother figure I have a sister who is also close to Freya should she need a female to talk to and of course I'm sure Mordred and Kara will be part of her life no matter what" Arthur said the last sentence tongue in cheek as he was sure if Freya lived with then Mordred and Kara would disappear out of her life.

Morgause then gave a smirk "Is it true your father was arrested to the assault on Merlin Emrys, Surely having a man with known homophobic views as a parent will affect will any child in your life, causing a disturbance and negative effect on the child"

Arthur raised his eyebrow "My father was released without charge and fully cleared of any involvement, he has also become reconciled to my life choices and has recently visited us and will attend the wedding. We are all capable of changing our views, and if he had not, I haven't seen my father for many years and it would have made no difference to our family life."

Merlin was the next to be questioned and he was an easier target that Arthur for Morgause to get her teeth into. On being asked if he felt he would be able to give Freya the support she needed when he was suffering from depression himself he went pale before saying "I hope so, Freya is everything to me, it has been so very hard without her"

"You hope so, Is that a good basis to remove her from where she has settled and have people who love her and can provide for her? After all I understand you have yet to walk"

"I can walk a few steps, once my arms are stronger I can use sticks, I know if I get Freya back I will be better, it is being away from her that has made me low" Merlin said softly.

"I understand you gave up a university place to look after Freya, if you could would you go back to it?"

"I don't know it has been a long time without studying. I don't regret it"

"So you have no plans to improve your situation? Do you intend to get a career or live off your new husband?"

That was too much for Arthur "He isn't well enough to make those decisions, I have plenty of money for both of us, would you ask the same thing id Merlin was female, what relevance is this"

Morgause looked like the cat that had got the cream "It is relevant as it establishes whether Merlin Only ever took his niece on to give him an excuse to not continue studying. In fact what his motives are in wanting Freya living with him"

Ms Annis spoke next "That is an unacceptable line of questioning, my client gave up a promising start to his life, he was a top student, to look after his niece something his brother was unwilling to do. I fact Mordred Emrys played no part in Freya's life except for occasional visits, not even helping his brother financially once he started a well-paid job. It wasn't until he wanted a family that his wife could not naturally provide him with that he became interested in Freya. I think it is Mordred's motives we should be questioning and not my clients."

The senior judge looked at both the lawyers "We are here to decide who is the person best suited to giving a young and vulnerable child a good home, this is not a criminal court and I don't appreciate this up one man ship that is going on. Can we please concentrate on that?"

Merlin was asked about his plans for Freya and what he intended to do should he win custody "Well I want to formally adopt her so she knows she will stay with me. I will, as I have always done encourage my brother to see her, we are after all her family. She will move with me to Arthur's house where a bedroom has been prepared for her. What more can I say"

This time Freya had been asked to attend she arrived with Gaius an hour after the others and was sat outside in a small waiting room with Gaius as the questioning continued. "Grampa will I be able to go home with Papa this time?"

Gaius looked down at the clearly upset girl, he had tried to talk sense into Mordred but to no avail and stopped as he wanted to visit Freya to support her and was frightened if he continued he might be stopped. "I don't know sweetheart, but I think they will talk to you this time so just tell them the truth"

After an hour Gaius was called in briefly and Freya waited with a court official. He was asked about both Mordred and Merlin and his opinion. He looked at the two brothers before answering "I don't think it's for me to take sides. I think you should ask Freya, she is a mature child who knows her own mind."

"But you must have some view on this" the judge asked "Would you prefer to speak privately?"

Gaius shook his head "If you insist, what I have to say I won't hide. Merlin has given up a great deal to care for Freya, and they have a very good relationship, she would be heartbroken if she was removed from him, but theirs is such a strong bond that I have no doubt if that were to happen as soon as she is old enough she would return to him. Whereas I fell Mordred and Kara have gone about this whole thing in an unnecessary bullish way, I'm sure she would have a good home with them but would she be happy I think not"

Freya was called in and it was explained to her that they wanted to talk to her without either of her uncles present. Gaius could stay with her for support but was not to answer for her. In fact the judges asked Morgause and Ms Annis to leave as well. It was a good half an hour before anyone was allowed back in the room. When they did the head Judge spoke "We have listened to all the evidence and opinion in this case and also to Freya who after all is the focus this application. We are calling a recess to discuss the matter please come back in an hour."

It was the longest hour of Merlin's life, Arthur had got him a drink and something to eat but Merlin hadn't touched it. After the hour Arthur pushed Merlin's wheelchair back into the room. As the judges came in and sat down Arthur held Merlin's hand, Merlin was shaking like a leaf and Arthur was seriously worried what would happen if Freya was given to Mordred and Kara. Once again the head judge spoke "This has been a difficult time for you all and most especially for Freya. But we had listened to you all and read all the reports, but in the end it was Freya that decided the matter. She is an articulate and strong willed girl who at nine" then she smiled at Freya "Nearly ten year old, who has a very clear idea of what she wants. So it is the unanimous decision of the bench that Freya should be returned to Mr Merlin Emrys to live. But that her Uncle Mordred and Kara should be allowed visitation rights."


	25. Chapter 25

Freya jumped up and ran to Merlin who still hadn't taken in the words, he had convinced himself he would lose. As Freya hugged him and kissed him he slowly realized what had happened. Freya looked at the judges "Thank you, thank you so much for giving me back my Papa"

Merlin's arms crept round Freya and he squeezed her as Arthur joined the group, tears in his eyes at seeing their happiness. Merlin whispered something to Freya and she walked towards a stunned Mordred and Kara. "Thank you for looking after me when Papa was in hospital." She sounded somewhat unwilling, but neither less, Freya did as her Papa had asked.

Kara looked at the child she had been expecting to take home permanently and something seemed to snap inside of her, as Freya went back to hug Merlin once more Kara stood up and turned to the judges her face full of fury and disbelief "You are wrong, I won't accept this!"

She had always got her own way in the past her parents had made sure of that, even when she had been taken before the NMC she had got of far more lightly than expected, but the one thing she had really wanted had just been taken away from her. Mordred put his arms round his wife and tried to comfort her, he knew how much this had meant to her. But Kara was past comfort, she turned to her parents:

"You promised me you could do this for me!" she glared at her mother "You told me we would win" then turning to her father she looked at him with such disappointment he flinched but what she said next made him go cold "I know you paid to have him beaten I heard you and mum talking…why didn't you kill him? It would have solved everything!"

Kara was clearly having a breakdown before their eyes, she fell into Mordred's arms and sobbed "I failed you, you wanted a child and I failed you"

At the shouting the security came in followed by the police that were always about when court was in session. After speaking to the judge they led Cenred and Morgause away along with Kara and Mordred, who looked horrified at what he had heard, but he still clung to his wife. Arthur had heard what was being, said but Merlin and Freya were too overjoyed and hugging each other to have taken it in. Arthur himself saw red, all that Merlin had suffered was because of Kara's determination to claim Freya, he was torn between staying with Merlin and Freya and going and beating the shit out of Cenred, as he moved forward the security arrived, and Ms Annis stepped in front of Arthur "Don't be a fool, Merlin and Freya are going to need you with them, you can't do that if you are arrested for assault." She hissed.

Arthur took a deep breath and looked at Merlin and Freya, it was then that Merlin looked up to see his brother being led away. "What..?"

Arthur looked at Merlin then at Gaius who was stood routed to the spot with shock. "Gaius could you take Freya and get her a drink, we will be with you shortly" Gaius realising Arthur needed to explain to Merlin he gathered Freya up and took her out of the room, "Your Papa needs to sign some papers lets go and wait for him."

Arthur turned to Merlin "Kara has just said she heard her father and mother talking, it seems he paid someone to assault you, to try and stop you keeping her."

The judge's looked at Merlin with sympathy and the head judge said "I'm so sorry, it seems your brother's wife and in laws took their wish to win beyond reason. Please take Freya home with you and I hope you fully recover. After this is settled I hope to approve your adoption application."

Merlin looked in horror at Arthur unable to believe what he had heard "Did Mordred know?" he whispered.

"Not if his face was anything to go by." Arthur admitted "I'm sure the police will speak to us later, but let's get Freya home before she realises what has happened"

Arthur took Merlin to Freya and then with Gaius they went back to the house, where Morgana was waiting, she shrieked with delight as she saw Freya and hugged her "You are here, that is such good news" then she turned to Arthur and Merlin "You could have rung!" but she saw their faces and knew something awful had happened, "Freya is staying here isn't she?"

"I am Aunty Morgana, I think Papa is tired" she looked at Merlin with concern

"I think he is as well Freya" Arthur told her "I'll help him to bed, you go and check you room and the show Grampa Gaius around"

Freya grabbed Giaus's hand "Come on then I can cuddle papa later"

As they disappeared Arthur turned to Morgana "When it was announced that Merlin had won Kara went mad, she said she had overheard her father telling her mother he had paid to have Merlin beaten, and she also added he should have had Merlin killed!"

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say" Morgana was as shocked as they had been.

Merlin looked at her "I think I need to lie down, I can't believe it, why? What had I ever done to them?" his shoulders started to shake as the shock set in. Arthur took Merlin up to their bedroom, the stair lift had now been fitted so they soon were back upstairs, and once up he carried Merlin to bed not bothering with the wheelchair. Merlin was still far lighter than he should be.

"Can you ring for a doctor?" he asked his sister

"Better than that Leon was coming soon" Morgana said "I will ring him and get him to come now"

Arthur helped a shaken Merlin into bed the stunned man looked at Arthur "What do I tell Freya?"

"Nothing yet Merlin, wait to see what the police say first, it might just be a huge misunderstanding, just rest, and remember you have Freya back, whatever else has happened is secondary" Arthur hugged Merlin to his chest "I'm sure Mordred knew nothing in any case"

By the time Freya had shown Gaius around Leon had arrived, he went in to see Merlin and told him to take some of his medication and rest. Freya crept in and got into bed with Merlin and cuddled up to him. Both of them were soon asleep. As expected Percy and Tristian arrived at the door early that evening.

Percy spoke first "Mr Pendragon I wandered if we could have a word with yourself and Mr Emrys."

Arthur opened the door wider "Come in Please, You can speak to me but Merlin has taken Medication on advice of his doctor and is sleeping, he has had a traumatic time lately and now this" he paused "Please come thought to the kitchen and I'll make us a drink."

As soon as they were settled Percy spoke "We have questioned all the people concerned except for yourself, Mr Emrys and his grandfather. Hopefully we won't need to question the little girl. Kara Emrys has told us what she heard and when, it was ambiguous but like her we feel it matches the facts. Mr King denies everything at the moment as does his wife. But we have got a search warrant and their house and business premises are being searched. Now if you could tell us in your words what happened today we would be grateful?"

Arthur told them everything then asked "Will you be able to prove it?"

"Unsure as yet, but funnily enough one of Gwaine Green's staff might hold the key. It seems one of his bar staff saw Mr King and a man matching Valliant's description together in a car outside a pub, the day before the assault. It got missed until we went through everything again, we were starting to investigate when we got the phone call from the station about today."

Tristian then asked "How is Mr Emrys?"

Arthur winced "He has had a tough time of it recently, he was scared of losing Freya, he is also getting frustrated at his progress with walking, now this. I don't know, hopefully with Freya here now we will see an improvement" Arthur hesitated "Can you tell me was his brother aware of any of his wife's suspicions?"

"We don't think so, he is very shocked, but has said he will support his wife. From what she says she knew nothing beforehand, just after the event, and even then hadn't been totally sure about what she had heard" Percy told Arthur. "She has always been an indulged child, and has always got what she wanted before, it was the shock of losing that made her breakdown. She has been admitted to a psychiatric unit."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I won't pretend I like the woman but I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Look can you leave Merlin until tomorrow?"

"I was going to suggest the same thing" Percy said "If he has seen a doctor we can't interview him if he has taken sedatives. We will try to wrap this up as soon as we can. Then perhaps Mr Emrys can rebuild his life. By the way thank you for the wedding invites we will both come"

"It will be good to see you, I only hope Merlin is up to it" Arthur said.

Gaius walked in at that moment and Percy asked him the same sort of questions before saying to Arthur "We'll leave you to it then and be back in the morning, can you inform Merlin we will be visiting and we would appreciate it if you didn't discuss what happened with him as we would like his version of events."

Merlin slept until six o'clock the next morning, Arthur had carried Freya to her own bed before he himself retired for the night. When Merlin stirred Arthur also woke, he has been sleeping on and off all night keeping an ear out in case Merlin woke up distressed. Arthur got up and went to Merlin's side. "Good morning"

Merlin looked at Arthur he looked dazed "Did it happen or did I dream it?"

Arthur gave Merlin a smile "We have Freya, she's in bed next door"

"And the rest?"

"Yes it happened, look Percy will come and speak to you later, so don't worry for now, he has asked we don't discuss it until after he has been. So come on get you downstairs and we will have a cup of tea and something to eat before you get washed and dressed. You haven't eaten since yesterday lunchtime"

Merlin swung his legs over the side of the bed and with minimal help from Arthur stood and got into his upstairs wheelchair. After transferring to the stair lift then the other wheelchair they were soon sitting drinking tea and eating toast, Merlin refused anything else "I'll have something else with Freya, we haven't had breakfast together for ages" Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands Merlin missed a small frame coming into the kitchen but as he removed his hands he found his lap full of Freya "Hello Papa are you feeling better?"

"I am for seeing you my poppet" Merlin smiled "Arthur was trying to get me to eat more toast but I wanted to wait for you, shall we have breakfast together before we have a wash." He looked at Freya "Did you sleep in those clothes?"

"She did, she fell asleep with you and I carried her to bed." Arthur confessed. "I didn't want to wake her so I left her in her dress….. Now what do you both want for breakfast?"

Freya grinned "Boiled eggs and soldiers please."

Merlin laughed, the first real laugh Arthur had heard from him for ages "So what's so funny?" he demanded in mock indignation.

"Uncle Arthur can't cook boiled eggs poppet." Merlin told the small girl.

"I can if you supervise" Arthur said "And the toast for the soldiers is easy"

So for their first morning of their new lives together they all got involved in making breakfast. Freya spread the toast and cut it into 'soldiers' whist Merlin and Arthur did the eggs. As they sat eating Arthur looked at the others "This is nice, I look forward to doing this every morning"

Freya grinned "I'm really here, I woke up and thought I was still dreaming. The people yesterday were very nice, they asked me who I wanted to live with and why, I told them I loved my Papa more than anyone else and Uncle Arthur third best after Grampa Gaius" she paused "I had to like Grampa next Uncle Arthur you don't mind do you?"

Arthur rubbed her head "No I don't mind, I'm honoured I came third. But once you have been here for a while you will like me better than your Papa!"

Freya screwed up her face and shook her head "I will never love anyone more than Papa"

Merlin smiled "You will one day poppet, when you fall in love with a nice boy and get married and then when you have children, I will be way down the list"

"Never! No one is better than you" Freya said firmly

"I agree with that Freya your Papa is my favourite person as well, but I do love you" Arthur said. "We will have a party soon, a week today and we get married"

"And I am best person and will hold the rings" Freya said proudly. Then her face clouded over "Kara said you wouldn't want me to if I lived with her, she said it should be a best man and a best person was silly. I'm glad I'm not going to stay with them"

Merlin looked hurt "Freya even if you had wanted to live with Uncle Mordred and Aunty Kara I would still have wanted you as my best person"

"And a best man is the best friend of the groom, and as you are both of our best friends, you have to be our best person" Arthur said seriously.

Merlin looked at Freya "I'm going to get washed and dressed and so are you. Do you need help?"

Freya looked embarrassed "Yes please just to put the shower on It hasn't got a mark like our old one"

Merlin looked at Arthur "I put a mark on our old shower so Freya knew how far to turn it on and set the temperature so it was never to hot, only she is a big girl now and doesn't like me to see her without her clothes"

"We can do that here as well, but come on and I'll do it today for you" Arthur took Freya's hand and took her upstairs. "You can chose whatever clothes you like. If you need more we will get them. Do you have anything at Uncle Mordred's to collect?"

"No I took my teddy to court with me, I don't care about anything else. Where is my cat? Only Kara wouldn't let me have it, she said it was in the flat."

Arthur opened a cupboard in her room "All your old things from your old flat are in here, you can sort them later, but here is cat" he handed her the cat and Freya hugged it and out it on her bed. Then she hugged Arthur "I do love you Uncle Arthur"

"I know you do, and I love you, but I also understand you love Papa best" Arthur set the shower "Never touch that knob Freya I will get the thermostat set for you later today. If you can't switch the shower off just shout and I will do it. Once Papa is upstairs I will only be next door. Will you need help getting dressed?"

"No don't be silly I am a big girl now."

Arthur left Freya to wash and dress and went down to Merlin and helped him, mainly to take his back splint of and put it back on once he was dry. Merlin was getting more independent each day. Arthur heard Freya shout and went to switch off the shower and then took her through to Merlin so he could brush and dry her long hair.

"I've missed doing this" Merlin said with a smile as he brushed out the tangles and put Freya's hair in bunches. "I like your dress is that a new one?"

"It's one Aunty Morgana brought for me" Freya did a twirl "Do I look pretty?"

"You look beautiful Poppet" As they all headed downstairs Freya talked Arthur into letting her use the stair lift.

"Just this once, but it isn't a fair ground ride. It is important it doesn't get broken or your Papa can't get upstairs"

When Percy and Tristian arrived Arthur took Freya out in the garden. Percy asked Merlin some questions then said "We have released Mrs King on bail this morning we are keeping Cenred King in for another twenty four hours at least, we have found some evidence but I can't tell you more, but it is doubtful he will be out before the trial and if he is then we will ask for a restraining order so he cannot approach you. Your sister in law has been admitted to a psychiatric hospital as she had had a breakdown."

"How's Mordred?" Merlin hated what was happening to his family.

"He is staying with his wife, he asked us to reassure you he knew nothing of this and that his wife knew nothing before the event. He is very upset at what has happened and feels very guilty" Tristian said, knowing if he were in Merlin's shoes he would never talk to his family again.

Merlin however was a very forgiving person, and also didn't doubt that Mordred hadn't known anything. Mordred was clearly deeply in love with his wife and must be being pulled two ways. "Tell him I know and he is still my brother and always will be"

Percy looked at Merlin and felt the young man was someone very special. "I look forward to the wedding, hopefully by then we will have good news for you"

"Having Freya back is enough for now" Merlin said

"You're looking better already" Tristian observed "I hope you are soon walking"

After the police had left Merlin's physio arrived, one thing Arthur had arranged was for Merlin to have as much of his treatment at home as he could, Arthur had a fully fitted out Gym and with the addition of some equipment for Merlin's rehab he spent an hour and a half each day doing his exercises. Freya went in and watched, somehow having her there seemed to motivate Merlin and both the physio and Merlin were pleased with the session. Merlin then sat on the sofa with Freya and the two chatted until Merlin dozed off. Freya ran upstairs and came back with the duvet off her bed, and Arthur found her carefully covering her Papa up. When she saw Arthur she put her finger to her mouth and went shush, and grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. Looking far too serious for a girl of her age she asked "Will Papa get better, I mean properly better?"

Arthur looked at the little girl "I don't know Freya, your Papa's back is poorly, but he will get better then he is, once his arms are stronger and he can use sticks to walk with. But he needs our help, your Papa gets tired and finds it hard, and we have to try to help him keep happy and not sad."

"Has Papa been very sad?"

"Yes he has sweetheart he missed you lots and lots, but you are with him now. But its important that we let Papa do as much as he can himself, he hates it when we do everything for him, it makes him feel useless" Arthur was trying to explain without worrying Freya.

"Like me when I feel poorly? I want to do things even if I can't"

"That's right, now don't forget you have to go to school tomorrow but next week is summer holidays so we can have some time together" Arthur told the concerned girl.

"And the wedding! Are you having a honeymoon? Uncle Gwaine told me about a honeymoon"

Arthur rolled his eyes, Gwaine would be the death of him. He wondered just what the man had told her. "Not yet Papa is too tired to go away, but when he is better we are all going to go on holiday to Disneyland"

"But you have to do something!" Freya demanded.

"What do you think we should do? Remember Papa can't walk and gets very tired." Arthur asked

"Why don't you have all his friends come and see him? so he doesn't get sad. You have lots of room" Freya said "Then we can talk to him and take him for walks in the garden. He likes watching films and eating popcorn, he liked that when you used to come to the flat"

"We could, look Aunty Morgana is coming over later, ask her to help you, if she phones people then your Papa won't know. But not to many and not every day. That way it can be your surprise for him"

When Morgana and Leon arrived Leon took Merlin off to check him over, and Freya grabbed Morgana and took her to her bedroom "Aunty Morgana, we need to cheer Papa up. Uncle Arthur says they are not having a honeymoon until Papa is better sooo…. We talked me and Uncle Arthur and decided that it would be good idea to have Papa's friends come to stay after the wedding. So it's a surprise and he doesn't hear us can you ask them. We could watch films and eat popcorn and do all the things Papa likes"

Morgana smiled at Freya "I will speak to Uncle Arthur, but it sounds good, your Papa's friends didn't see a lot of him when he was poorly so it might be nice for him"

"Uncle Arthur says we mustn't make Papa tired"

"Don't worry Freya we will sort something out, now to you, I want to take you shopping again before the wedding so your Papa and Uncle Arthur have said I can collect you after school tomorrow and we can go out. So we need to look at what you have and what you need." They then spent time looking at everything Freya had and what had been left at Mordred's. Morgana soon realised that they had no school uniform. "I will ring your Uncle Mordred and see if I can go and collect it. Do you want anything else from there?"

"My books, but I don't want anything she bought for me!" Freya said with uncharacteristic force and bitterness.

"Freya you mustn't be like that, they looked after you when your Papa was ill after all, and they do love you" Morgana knew Merlin wanted Freya to keep in touch with his other uncle, so she would need to get over what had happened.

Freya looked at Morgana "They think I don't know, but I'm not stupid. I know what happened."

"What are you talking about Freya?" Morgana hoped it wasn't what she feared.

"That Kara's dad hurt Papa and she wanted him dead! I'll never speak to her again and I don't care what anyone says. I hate her!"

Morgana gathered the girl up in her arms "How do you know?"

"I heard her in court, but I knew Papa didn't, so I pretended not to, and then last night Papa was so upset I knew someone had told him. Why do they all think I'm stupid?" Freya asked.

"They don't Freya they just didn't want you upset. The police are looking at it all to see if Kara is right. She is poorly at the moment" Morgana told her, although Merlin and Arthur had told her not to say anything it was academic if Freya already knew.

"Good! Papa has been so poorly and sad because of her and Uncle Mordred. I hate them!" Freya started to cry. "Don't tell Papa I know please"

Morgana cuddled Freya "I must Freya, you and your Papa need each other now more than ever before. But I think you should tell him yourself. You shouldn't keep secrets like this from your Papa. I will come with you if you like but he should know"

"But he will worry" Freya protested.

"Look Freya if it is true your Papa will have to tell you, and think how hard that will be for him. But if you already know he won't have to worry"

Freya twisted her hands together "S'pose so"

"Come on let's do it now" Morgana told her "That way you won't worry about it for to long"

Merlin was upset when Freya told him she had heard everything in the court "You should have told me Freya, we are family and we need to be together"

"You didn't tell me!" Freya immediately replied

"No I didn't so we were both wrong" the pair hugged each other. Morgana then went and spoke to Mordred on the phone about Freya's school things.

"I don't know if you can, the police are there" Mordred told her, he sounded washed out and flat.

"I'm sorry Mordred, I'm sure you knew nothing, we've had our disagreements but I really don't blame you for any of this and I know Merlin doesn't. Are you happy if we ask the police?" For Merlin's sake Morgana was willing to be civil and even say things she didn't mean.

"Go ahead I don't care, I should never have started all this, I've lost everything now. My poor Kara, she's….. she is a broken woman"

"Mordred I'm sure the doctors will help her, and talk to your brother."

Mordred snorted "No, It wouldn't be fair, my brother is so kind and gentle he will forgive me, but I don't forgive myself" with that he cut Morgana off.

Morgana asked Arthur to ring Percy, who agreed to let Morgana go into Mordred and Kara's house with him as witness to collect what Freya needed. So Morgana left and went to collect the school books and uniform. As she checked Freya's school bag she found a photo of Merlin and smiled, Freya had managed to keep Merlin with her throughout, the normally controlled woman found herself moved to tears. Grabbing what she needed Percy documented it and Morgana headed back to her brother's house.

Percy, Tristian and their team where working hard to find the evidence they needed, and struck lucky, in Cenred's office they found a slip of paper with bank account details written on it, which when checked, belonged to Valliant's sister. Further investigations revealed that regular cash payments had been made into the account since Valliant's arrest. The bank cameras for the last payment were checked and showed Cenred in the bank at the time and date money was paid in. This with the statement from the bar worker was enough to hold Cenred and charge him. As soon as he was charged Percy went round to Arthur's. It was the day before the wedding and he wanted to give Merlin and Arthur some good news.

Whist it was good news it did confirm Kara's involvement, all be it after the event. She would be charged with withholding information and could face a prison sentence, Morgause was charged with aiding and abetting. A charge she strenuously denied, saying like her daughter she was unaware until well after the event, and had been horrified but had been torn as she dearly loved her husband. Morgause was shrewd enough to realise that a claim of innocence would get her nowhere, her career in sheds she wanted to save what she could, and if that meant sacrificing her husband so be it.

In the following days Merlin found it difficult to accept the fact that he might never walk properly again because someone's wish to care for a child, it was incomprehensible to him. He realised that it wasn't Kara's fault, but due to her father's wish to give her everything she wanted, regardless of the cost. But the fact that in court she had said her father should have had him killed showed a side to her that hurt him and he found hard to either accept or forgive.

Merlin started to open up to Arthur on the eve of their wedding, Arthur let him talk and then told him "If you let this ruin the rest of your life they have won Merlin, you will get better in time and whatever problems you are left with we will minimise the best we can. Hard as it is you have to move on and make the most of your time with Freya. I will never forgive what they did to you but I won't let them win" He looked at the raven haired man "I know you have already forgiven your brother, I don't know if I ever will, if he had stood up to his wife this would never have happened, but it has. For both yours and Freya's sake let's get on with our lives, tomorrow is our wedding day so make it the day you draw a line under this"

Merlin looked at Arthur "I still can't understand why you still want to marry me, I will keep Freya now and you don't need to burden yourself with me. I will forever be grateful for what you have done for us"

"Are you saying you don't want to marry me now?" Arthur demanded, more hurt than he cared to admit.

"I will marry you Arthur, I just don't feel you are getting anything from it. You are my best friend and without you I wouldn't have made it. You are the most important person in the world to me after Freya" he paused then admitted "I'm not sure I will ever really love anyone, but if I did it would be you." He blushed slightly. "I have thought a lot since all this started and I am genuinely very fond of you"

Arthur smiled at his friend "I will settle for that Merlin, now come on Freya is waiting for us to collect her from school, and she loves me at least"

"She does and I'm not sure she would forgive me if the wedding didn't happen" Merlin half joked.

"Merlin, Freya would forgive her Papa anything and you know it" Arthur told Merlin as the other man transferred to the car from the wheelchair. "Did you know she asked if she could call me 'Pops' after the wedding?"

Merlin was surprised but in a way pleased, it showed to him that at least Freya was happy about the wedding. "No I didn't but if you're happy with it I am. As you know I wouldn't let her call me dad as that was Will, and I never want her to forget him or her mum"

"Right Pops it is then! You know it already feels like I have a daughter, something I suppose I never thought I would have" Arthur confessed.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning was a glorious one, Gaius and Morgana had collected Freya earlier so she would be at the Registry office in plenty of time. The two men had opted to ignore tradition and spend the night in the same house, neither believed in the 'bad luck' connected with doing so. Gwaine came to help Merlin get ready so Arthur would be free. They were both morning suits Arthur had a red tie but Merlin had a blue one. They left in different cars at Morgana's insistence. Arthur was full of nerves and was driven by Leon.

"What if he doesn't turn up?" he asked his brother in law.

"He will Freya is waiting and he wouldn't do that to her, or you for that matter, look Arthur it's you that should be having second thoughts. I know you love him but what makes you think he will ever love you back?" Leon was the only person besides Morgana who knew the truth.

"I don't care Leon, I have loved him for years, to be near him is enough, he needs me but I also need him. I also get a daughter as well. Something I thought I would never have. I do know what I am doing." Arthur said passionately.

"Then I wish you all the luck in the world, and who knows Merlin might not be as immune to your charms as you think. I know Morgana seems to think you to will make a go of it and will be good for each other."

Arthur gave a small chuckle "So I have it sorted then, not even the fates would argue with Morgana!"

As the car drew up outside the registry office, the second car with Gwaine and Merlin pulled up. Gwaine got Merlin's wheelchair out of the boot and the four men entered the building to find everyone ready for them. Freya was stood proudly at the front, two rings safely in her pocket. She was dressed in a pretty pink dress she had chosen with Morgana and had had her hair especially done. She couldn't have been prouder at that point. As the men arrived at the front Merlin did something no one had expected, he stood up and Gwaine handed him a stick. He had been the only one in on the secret. Merlin was determined to stand for his wedding.

The service was short and Freya played her part to perfection. As the men were pronounced married Arthur supported the by now weakening Merlin and kissed him for the benefit of the guests. As Arthur's lips claimed Merlin's he was surprised and elated to find Merlin allowing the kiss to deepen. As the kiss came to an end Merlin leaned against Arthur as Arthur helped him sit to sign the register. They were now Mr's Emrys-Pendragon. Gwaine moved forward with the wheelchair and Merlin sat in it relieved to not to be standing anymore, but pleased he had. Arthur then pushed Merlin to the door with Freya at their side. Arthur was pleased to see his father at the wedding but nether men noticed Merlin's brother slip in to watch and slip out before anyone saw him.

The cars took them to the venue for the reception. Where Leon and Gwaine where to give the speeches as friends of the grooms. But Freya had one more surprise as she stood up before either of them.

"I know Papa and Pops have got best men, but I am their best person and I want to say I'm really happy that my Papa has someone to look after him. I know he can look after himself, but it is nice for him to have a special person, and my new pops is a special person. Papa deserves to be happy and I know if he is he will get better. I was so proud when he stood up to get married. I love you Papa" she hugged Merlin who had tears running down his face.

He looked up at everyone "Sorry it looks like I'm the girl here, but I am so proud of my little girl" Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and said "And I'm proud of both of them"

After Leon and Gwaine had spoken Uther stood up "I know you are probably fed up with speeches by now but I just wanted to say that in the past I have said some harsh things to my son, and about Merlin, words that should never have been said. Thanks to my wife I have come to see I was wrong, not something any of you will have heard me admit before, or ever will again. I congratulate my son and new son in law on their marriage and hope we can mend the damage my attitudes have caused."

Arthur stood to give his reply holding Merlin's hand he said "Today Merlin has made me a very happy man, thank you everyone for coming and for the kind words and best wishes we have received. And thank you father, you have no idea how pleased I am you came. Now that really is the end of the talking please enjoy your meal."

Everyone settled to eat the meal Morgana had organised. It was during this that Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder, turning round he looked straight into the eyes of his brother. He felt Arthur stiffen at one side and Freya gasp at the other. "Hello Merlin, Freya and Arthur, I won't stay and spoil your day. But I had to see my brother, I was at the wedding, I wasn't going to come here as well but I wanted to say sorry for everything and I hope you will be very happy. Whatever you think of me Merlin I do love you very much, and you to Freya, I haven't been much use to either of you over the years and I wish I could change what has happened. Have a happy life together, I know you must hate me and Kara but I will stay with her and support her, she is my wife and I love her whatever she has done." With that he turned away but Merlin grabbed him.

"I don't hate you or Kara, Mordred, it's not like she knew before it happened. Please keep in touch and I do hope Kara gets better, I have asked the police to try to make sure Kara doesn't serve a sentence you have both suffered enough." Merlin looked at Freya who was clearly not in the mood to forgive anyone. "I don't think Freya is ready to talk to you yet, but she will be, please keep in touch, you are my brother and I still love you. I would like you to stay and celebrate with us"

Mordred shook his head "No I can't I must get back to Kara, but thank you I don't deserve a brother like you" he turned to Arthur who looked as unhappy as Freya, "Look after him please"

"I will look after them both" Arthur said "But like Freya I'm not ready to forgive you anything and I'm not sure I ever will be, but then I haven't got Merlin's kind heart"

"No one has" Mordred said as he turned and walked away a broken man.

Merlin watched his brother leave, then said "I'm glad he came, I didn't see him at the wedding."

Arthur gripped Merlin's hand "He didn't want you to."

Merlin remained thoughtful for a while but then Gwaine started to tell outrageous stories and his mind was diverted enough to warn the Publican: "Just remember Freya is here"

"I could never forget such a pretty young lady" Gwaine said with a flourish. "In fact I was hoping she would dance the first dance with me"

Freya giggled and the dampened atmosphere was lifted. It was Arthur and Merlin that hit the dance floor first. Arthur got Merlin to stand and hold on to him for support as they danced a slow number before everyone else took to the floor, including Freya and Gwaine. Arthur watched them and said "By the time Freya is old enough to date, Gwaine might be mature enough."

"No way, I love Gwaine like a brother but I would shoot him before letting him near Freya!" Merlin snorted. "And you had better as well"

Merlin and Arthur snuck away early, Freya was going to stay with Morgana overnight, they felt it best as everyone believed it was a love match. When they got back home Arthur helped Merlin out of his suit and into the shower. "I was so proud when you stood for the wedding that was such a surprise"

"I wanted to, you have done so much for me and Freya I didn't want you to be seen to marry a cripple. It gave me something to work towards" Merlin told him. As he stepped into the shower, "I will be so glad to get rid of this back brace"

Arthur shut the shower door, secretly wishing he could join his new husband under the water. He quickly changed into jeans and a t shirt before going to help Merlin get back into the brace. It would be at least another two months in the brace, but Merlin appeared to be getting stronger each day little by little he was able to do more. Over the next few weeks he would be slowly progressing to sticks as his bones healed in his arms. Arthur secretly hoped that once Merlin was out of the brace and more mobile that they would have a closer relationship.

As he waited for Merlin to finish he realised something was different about their room. Yet it wasn't immediately apparent what. Then it suddenly dawned on him, his King size bed was back instead of the two singles. Frowning he wondered if this was Morgana's doing. But realised she wouldn't have done such a thing without telling him. He heard Merlin calling so left his thoughts and went to help Merlin. Once Merlin was in softer night time brace and dressed they went out into the bedroom. Merlin looked at Arthur "I hope you don't mind" he said timidly "I asked for your bed to be moved back. Only I thought now we are married it would cause gossip."

"Of course not! But are you sure, I don't want to hurt you or make you embarrassed" Arthur said.

"You won't I asked the surgeon, he said we couldn't do anything yet but it wasn't a problem to share a bed" Merlin blushed it was clear that he meant sexually. "He said it might help me feel safe and reduce my night sweats"

"I don't want to push you into anything you are not comfortable with Merlin" Arthur said really liking the idea of being closer to Merlin. "If it helps your nightmares that is enough for me"

Merlin looked very hesitant before saying "I told you I'm very fond of you, it won't make me feel uncomfortable and I do feel better with you close. It was strangely nice dancing with you earlier."

Arthur lightened the mood "That's because I am a very good dancer, who wouldn't be happy?" he stepped closer feeling that somehow things had changed, taking Merlin's face in his hands he pressed a kiss on Merlin's forehead. "You have made me a happy man Merlin thank you"

Once more Merlin surprised Arthur by raising his face so they were eye to eye their faces close. Then he gently and chastely kissed Arthur "I'm not sure what I'm feeling Arthur, but… I'm happy as well and proud to be your husband, I'm still…" he looked for the right word but Arthur stopped him.

"Just take your time Merlin, don't feel compelled to do anything you don't want to"

That night they slept together for the first time, and neither found it awkward or embarrassing. Merlin wore a softer brace at night and by the morning he was spooned into Arthur. When he woke and realised that he was snuggled into Arthur's arms he felt at peace and safe for the first time since the attack. He lay still relishing the feel and not over analysing it, except to wonder whether he could give Arthur the sort of relationship he deserved. He had never dated, before his brother's death he had been concentrating too much on his studies and afterwards well, there just hadn't been the opportunity, or money. So Merlin had never even considered whether he could have a relationship with another man, but as he lay cuddled into Arthur he enjoyed the feel of a strong man holding him and knew he wouldn't object to waking this way every morning.

What he didn't know was that Arthur was also awake. When the blonde realised Merlin had woken he had thought to move as if asleep, but when he realised that Merlin seemed happy, he stayed still and enjoyed the moment. Thinking how nice it would be to wake up every morning with the slender man in his arms. They lay there for quite some time before Arthur had to move to go to the bathroom.

They had a relaxing morning together and by the time Freya got back later the two men had talked though several issues that they needed to, including Arthur's anger with Mordred and Merlin's fears about being disabled. Their first day as a true family was altogether a happy one, and when night time came there was no sign of embarrassment as they got into bed together once more.

Freya settled in remarkably easily, she loved Arthur's garden and the freedom the bigger house gave her. Each day different friend's visited Arthur and Merlin, Freya's favourite remained her Uncle Gwaine who even taught her how to climb a tree in the garden, luckily Morgana had made sure Freya had several pairs of trousers. By the end of the first week the nine year old had a swing in the biggest tree, thanks to Gwaine and Elyan and a slide thanks to her Uncle Leon. Merlin was worried sick when he saw his beloved niece in a tree, but Arthur soon reminded him how he himself had climbed the same tree when he was small. Due to the work Arthur had had done Merlin often forgot that he had once lived in the same house as a child. The wing that used to be Hunith's and her three boys had been converted into an office, gym and a series of other rooms that could be used for various activities, even a cinema room.

Three weeks into the holiday and the three of them returned to court to formally adopt Freya. When Freya was asked what name she wanted to use she said clearly "Freya Emrys-Pendragon" afterwards she turned to Merlin "My Mummy and Daddy won't mind will they? Only I still love them but want the same name as you" she held her new locket in her hand. Arthur as a thank you for her doing such a good job as a best person, had brought her a gold locket and Merlin had found a photo of the little girls parents which they had made smaller to go in the locket. Freya had been thrilled with it.

Merlin's eyes filled, he was still more emotional than he was before this all happened "No Poppet they wouldn't mind they would want you to be happy"

"Well I am I have the best people in the world as my Papa and Pops"

The case against Cenred progressed and it was clear he would be facing a jail sentence, once he heard that Cenred had been arrested Valliant, realising his sister would no longer be receiving the money promised her, agreed to testify against Cenred. Percy was confident that due to her health issues and Merlin's plea for clemency Kara would be spared going to jail. But it was also clear that both Morgause and Kara would not be able to continue in their careers. The other person who found that life was not quite the same was Nimueh Lake. With concerns raised by the judges, and the information given to her immediate superiors by Percy and Tristian and a complaint put in by Arthur she had been demoted and put under supervision. Merlin received an apology from the department for the lack of support he had had over the years.

As Freya's summer holidays drew to a close it was decided she would remain at the same school, as she only had another year there and Arthur was willing to drive her in the mornings and Morgana would pick her up in the afternoons. But what pleased her even more was her Papa's progress, by the last week of the holidays Merlin had got to the point where he was using sticks to walk and the time each day that he was in his back brace was being reduced.

When Merlin had another check up at the hospital and Arthur, as always, went with him. Although he was back at work almost full time he never failed to be there for his husband. The Spinal Consultant spent some time talking to both men. "Whilst you will be able to walk very short distances without your sticks I'm afraid you will always need them outside. And I advise you to use two, to prevent twisting, the fusion did a good job, but your spine was permanently damaged, and this as you know, had made you weak. I also advise you to keep the back brace and if you find yourself in more pain wear it. Standing won't be a problem"

Arthur looked concerned "Will Merlin always have pain"

"He will to a greater and lesser degree, but he can walk which is a positive" turning to Merlin he said. "There no reason why with an adapted car you shouldn't be able to drive which will help you be independent. But please use the stair lift you have, your legs could give way and a fall down stairs would put you back seriously. You have come a long way Merlin so keep it up, I will continue to see you every six months and if you need anything in between just call my secretary" he paused and smiled "I will now clear you to have your honeymoon! You will work out the easiest positions yourself but I have a booklet for guidance" he grinned at the men handing them a booklet.

Merlin blushed furiously as he realised what the doctor meant. Arthur grinned "Thank you doctor"

As they left the consulting room Arthur burst out laughing "Your face!" he said by way of explanation.

Merlin glared at him "If I didn't have these sticks I'd hit you for that! I thought he was going to give us a sex talk and that was bad enough when I was sixteen and Mum it was Mum"

Arthur put his arm around Merlin's waist, something he had been doing more and more off as he found Merlin never objected. "Well at least you had Hunith, Father tried it once and it was embarrassing to hear, I thought I knew more than he did by the end" Arthur confessed. "Not only that but he kept talking about girls and I knew I wasn't interested!" Arthur's relationship with his father had steadily improved thanks mainly to Helen and Merlin who encouraged both of them. Uther had returned home after the wedding but the men spoke at least twice a week over the phone.

They went home and found that in their absence Morgana had once again been shopping with Freya "Well she goes back to school next week and I won't see much of her" was Morgana's excuse.

"Good help Leon if you ever have kids of your own" Arthur protested which made Morgana blush

The penny dropped and Arthur smiled "You're not!" Arthur said in disbelief "I thought you never wanted kids"

"Well a girl can change her mind" Morgan told her brother

"Do you hear that Freya, Aunty Morgana is going to have a baby you will have a cousin"

Freya squealed in delight, and hugged Morgana "I am so lucky I have my Papa back and have Pops now a cousin"

Merlin looked at his new family and felt content. The past year had been very hard on them all, but through it he had gained so much, even new friends in Percy and Tristian who kept in touch and had joined their group of close friends. He had even started to cook and do small things round the house so didn't feel so much of a burden.

Later that night as the two men went to bed Merlin spontaneously hugged Arthur and gave him a kiss. "I am so happy right now, the fact that I have to use sticks doesn't matter anymore. I am surrounded by lovely people what more could I want"

Arthur took a breath and pulled Merlin closer into him and kissed Merlin to find that there was no awkwardness at all between them. So he deepened the kiss and told the raven haired man in his arms "I love you so much Merlin"

Merlin smiled back "I think I love you" he said shyly. "Do you think I could find out for sure?"

Arthur heart skipped a beat, he felt he was close to getting his heart desire "We could, if fact why don't we just take this how it comes, go out a few times let me wine and dine you, properly. Morgana will be only too pleased to look after Freya for a couple of evenings. " Then he bent and kissed Merlin once more. "This can be our time, after what's happened we deserve it, my love"

The End.

There will be a follow up set a few years in the future but first I will post a story with no injury or disability...just to prove I can


End file.
